Can't Quite Understand
by tora.of.the.sand
Summary: She really didn't know how this had happened. Bad enough to break the Ministry's rules, but to have Earth's Mightiest be the ones to know? She really needed to fix that habit of getting distracted by a man in a tight pair of spandex.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't quite understand what had happened. A normal day went from mediocre to, well... Shitty. How else would you describe a day when the city you lived in was hit by an alien invasion? Was the Apocalypse hitting the world? It wasn't even December 22... Or was that supposed to happen on December 12? Who knew anymore, the world was ending every other day anyways, depending on the religious group that you spoke to.

No, Dayne couldn't quite understand what had happened. What she did know was that her apartment was half destroyed, probably most of her worldly possessions with it. Apparently strong magical wards couldn't hold up against giant, alien, flying _things_... Things that looked sorta like gross bugs. She hated bugs.

As she ran through the streets dodging aliens and their weapons, Dayne _really_ couldn't quite understand what the _fuck_ had happened. How in Merlin's name did aliens manage to invade? Being part of the Magical Community, she was well aware of the strange creatures there were out there: Dragons, Unicorns, Goblins, and the like. But aliens? Aliens weren't covered in her classes at Hogwarts. Hell, aliens never even crossed the minds of her teachers and schoolmates. That was beside the point though; right now was the time to focus on surviving.

She heard some yelling (other than the panicked screams coming from Muggles) and her attention was drawn to the brightly dressed group fighting on the streets.

_These are Earth's new superheroes? _Like every other resident of New York City, Dayne had heard of Tony Stark's stunning career change from weapon's tycoon to green energy producing superhero. And stories of Captain America had reached her ears as well. He was supposed to have died in the second world war, but the man in blue, white and red, certainly looked like him. She couldn't help but take a moment to just admire how wonderful spandex pants looked on Captain America's ass…

An _alien lizard thing_ came up behind her and took advantages of her distraction caused by Captain America's ass. She noticed it too late and it grabbed her shoulder even as she was turning around. Quickly, Dayne raised her wand and blasted it with a strong Stunner. As the Alien was starting to fall to the ground, a shot rang out and a bullet hit the _thing_ in the head, effectively killing it.

Dayne turned towards the now-staring heroes and bowed (her mother _had_ taught her some manners, after all). She shot a grin off before stunning a couple more aliens. _Merlin's Sweaty Balls to the Ministry, the Statute of Secrecy can't matter much in a situation like this one._

"You, what is your name magic-wielding woman?" bellowed a man with a crimson cape. He looked like a god from the legends she grew up with and she wouldn't be too surprised if someone told her that that was exactly what he was.

"Dayne Black," she yelled back over the loud noises of the battle. _War,_ her mind supplied. This was not just a battle anymore.

"Well you better be able to hold your own, Miss Black," Captain America said to her, throwing his shield at a particularly nasty beastie.

"You have no idea, Captain," she replied with a wider grin, a few well-placed Cutting Hexes bringing down more invaders. "War is not uncommon where I come from."

And as she stood her ground against an alien invasion with the mightiest heroes Earth had to offer at her side she had to wonder for not-the-first-time: What had happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot the Disclaimer for the first chapter... Anyways, why would I write this if I owned any of it? I own nothing, I make nothing off of this, and I really don't deserve a lawsuit. I'm just a bored girl writing.**

**These chapters aren't very long, but that's not really my point at the moment. I'm just getting into this and feeling out my way. This was really just a minor plot bunny bouncing in my head and I wasn't really going to do anything with it until I got bored (and I can't sleep tonight). I should be in bed, I work in three hours... Oh well. Reviews would be nice, and any criticism. I don't have a Beta, just me. **

Dayne had never really been one for cheering. She didn't cheer when Voldemort was defeated at The Battle of Hogwarts, she didn't cheer when the school was finally opened again, or when peace (relative peace) came over the Wizarding World. So when The Hulk caught a steadily falling Iron Man, she was a bit shocked at the small _"Yes!" _that she couldn't keep in. Her Slytherin self couldn't help it, this whole business was a bit exciting.

"Good job, little magic-wielder!" the large man with the cape, Thor, said. She grinned at him, thoroughly exhausted (magically and physically) and covered in blood, dirt, and lots of sweat. She hadn't needed to move so much in a very long time, and she just knew her body was going to kill her for it. It was worth it though. Earth was worth it. (As it was her home and all...)

"Yes, good job, Miss Black," Captain America said, a smile on his face. A tired smile, but a smile none-the-less.

"This is my home, and I have the weapons to defend it. Why not do so?" she saw the mildly surprised, but appreciative, look that the famous hero gave her and she felt a bit smug. And when he turned around to walk over to where The Hulk was dropping Iron Man off, she couldn't help but stare at his ass. Again. What a terrible habit that was becoming. She followed along a bit behind the ragged group of heroes, jumping nearly out of her socks when The Hulk let out a large roar.

"Merlin's balls!" she exclaimed, scooting a bit closer to the only other woman around. The woman, who Dayne thought Captain America had called Widow, gave her a strange look before looking down at a now-awake Iron Man.

"No one kissed me, right?" he questioned, drawing chuckles out of his teammates.

"You're not so lucky, Mr. Stark," Dayne said before she could help herself. Since she had already drawn the (amused) attention of the other heroes she carried on, "Unless you really wanted The Hulk to kiss you." She shrugged, grinning unabashedly at the large, green, rage monster. Hulk just stared at her in a sort of confused manner before snorting and starting to shrink back down to Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Please, no," Tony insisted, wincing. "Can I have a hand up?"

Captain America offered his hand and grinned a relieved smile, "Glad you're alive. Even if you are arrogant and full of yourself."

Dayne felt as if she was intruding on the moment. What was she still doing here? The Ministry was going to get wind of this and come to throw her in Azkaban, she was sure of it. She didn't belong to a superhero group, she was just a Slytherin student that, until The Battle, had not really had a say in anything. She generally faded to the background and she liked it that way, considering who her parents were. She rubbed the back of her head, displacing her wild curls even more and started to back away.

"We have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said gravely, distracting the other members of his team from her slow exit. As she turned to walk away, a hand grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Where are you going?"

Dayne Black looked up and up into the blue (baby blue) eyes of Captain America and shrugged. "Home? I don't think you need me anymore."

"You helped save the world," Widow said dryly, standing next to a man with a bow and quiver, "You might as well see this through now."

"Ah, well," she shrugged again, wincing at the _extremely_ elegant way she was talking.

"Come, we must get my brother. Dayne Black you must come too, for my bother also has skill in magic and much trickery. You could yet be of help." Thor started towards Stark tower, making her decision for her. She fell into step with the team, her body protesting. _I just want to sleep_, it begged, _food, a shower, and sleep._

All of that would have to wait though, it appeared her long day wasn't over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for my two reviewers... and many more new followers and favoriters. I would love to hear from you all. Thoughts, hate mail, love letters... Constructive criticism is appreciated greatly, too. Oh, and if you see mistakes, tell me. I'm without a Beta and probably won't get one anytime soon. My writing is too sporadic for that. (PS: any Harry Potter misspelling mistakes are completely because I'm dumb and haven't read the books in while.)**

"If it's the same to you, I would like that drink now," Loki said weakly, looking up at the team standing around him. Dayne raised a brow at the pummeled God of Mischief and couldn't help the snort that left her. He looked so _pathetic_ laying in a crater the size of his body. This was the man who wanted to be King of Earth?

Thor grabbed his brother up and held onto him. "Does anyone have something to bind him with?"

"I do," Dayne admitted, waving her wand and casting a Full-Body Binding jinx at the weary god. "Keep a hold on him, though. I haven't really tried to contain a god before."

"How do you _do_ that?" Tony asked, grinning widely. "Some sort of new technology is involved, right?"

"No," Dayne shook her head firmly, "Technology hates me. It's Magic." She grinned the incredulous looks she was receiving, a bit smug. The other heroes couldn't use magic like her, and it made her feel slightly better about herself, to be the only witch in the group. She met Loki's eyes and could see the Magic he held in him, but it was entirely different from her own. He was a god, not a Magic-wielding human. Her body was weaker than his and it held a different sort of Magic Core.

"Magic." the man with the bow stated skeptically. She looked at him and then pointedly at the rest of the members of the group, as if to say, _"You don't believe in Magic, but _this_ is normal for you?"_

"We should get a hold of Fury again. My earpiece died when I entered into the vast unknown," Tony went over to his half-destroyed bar to get a drink. Black Widow nodded and walked over to the other side of the room with the bow-holding hero, getting in contact with Director Fury.

"Right, so, I really should be going..." Dayne murmured, looking out the large, gaping hole in the side of the penthouse where the windows used to be. She was incredibly nervous. _Why hadn't the Ministry sent anything yet? Was the distance from the United Kingdom slowing down the Aurors? _

"Why?" Captain America questioned, sitting on a precariously balanced bar stool.

"I wasn't supposed to use Magic like that. No one is supposed to know about the community that lives under the surface of regular society."

"Well, I think you helping to save the world from an alien takeover would make your use of magic understandable," Captain smiled, confident in his words.

"It doesn't work like that," Dayne crossed her arms over her chest, definitely starting to feel the cuts and bruises she had acquired. "Especially not for me. Who I am related to doesn't help."

"Miss Black, may I call you Dayne?" Tony interrupted, cutting off a sour-looking Captain, "Dayne, who cares what your family thinks. Or whoever is in charge of the Magic Community."- at this point he waggled his fingers like casting a spell- "You helped us out a lot, and I don't think I'll be the only one to say we'll help you out if it comes down to it."

Dayne smiled gratefully, but internally she was still worried. "Fine. You can deal with the Ministry then. They wouldn't know what hit them."

* * *

She wasn't surprised often, but for the second time that day Dayne Aquila Black found herself in a completely unexpected situation. She was on a flying aircraft carrier above New York and staring at a man with a black eye patch. The darker skinned man reminded her of Kingsley Shaklebolt, but this man scowled a lot more. A _lot_ more. Right now he was scowling at her, but she could tell it wasn't from anger. It was almost a scowl of confusion and curiosity, if there could be such a thing. She held herself tall, tired as she was, because she was a _pureblood _and she should act as such.

"It is surprising the Magical Community allowed one of their own to reveal themselves." And with a single sentence, Dayne deflated slightly. Pureblood or not, she was still worried and nervous about her fate. Her mother would have skinned her alive had she seen her daughter acting so below her status in front of _Muggles._

"Right, well, they definitely did not let me do it. I just chose to fight."

Nick Fury raised his only visible eye brow, "It was to my understanding and knowledge that such actions from a witch of wizard meant imprisonment or death."

"I don't think they have caught up with me yet," she admitted, "or they just haven't heard the news. It isn't like the Ministry to stay involved in Muggle politics."

"So, you decided to help The Avengers. With the thought in mind that you might be imprisoned or sent to your death." Fury looked a tad skeptical, she observed.

"It's actually a fate worse than death, in my opinion," she muttered. "Your soul getting sucked out of you is worse than just dying."

Fury had a new kind of scowl on his face, she noticed. It was an almost sick-looking scowl and she smiled in slight amusement. "Your _soul _sucked out?"

"Kissed out, really. By a Dementor."

"A story for later, then," he ordered dryly. "What I want to know is _why._"

Dayne thought back to the battle and honestly, she didn't know why. An alien invader had grabbed her, but Widow had shot the thing in the head almost as fast as she had stunned it. So why reveal her Magic after the first spell? She could have disappeared off into the city, but she had stayed.

"Why, sir, I can't really say," Dayne looked outside the large windows of the Helicarrier. "I guess just because it was a role I was used to, and the city I now call home was under attack. I just had to help."

For some reason Nick Fury could accept that as an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please. Especially all you following my story? I'm flattered, really, but could you at least say hello?**

**Sorry for any mistakes, just me by my lonesome here. It's been a long day, too. Ugh, work. Don't grow up if you don't have to.**

"This place is bloody huge," Dayne grumbled, extremely grumpy, "And everything _looks the bloody same_."

"I think that may have been in Fury's mind when he built it," a voice said from behind her, startling the poor witch. She jumped and turned quickly, pulling out her wand. She relaxed when she realized it was just Dr. Banner behind her.

"Oh. Hi. You surprised me, Doctor." _So much for being a great, mystical witch._

Dr. Banner smiled slightly, looking just as tired as her, if not more. "That was not my intention, Miss Black. And please, call me Bruce."

"Then call me Dayne," she replied, taking his offered hand and shaking it. "I don't like to be called Miss Black, it reminds me of school. Which reminds me of other, less pleasant things."

"School is never really a highlight for many, hm?" Bruce joked lightly, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at her quizzically, noticing that she was completely relaxed with him around. "You are not like other people."

She grinned, "You didn't notice that when I was talking about being witch?"

He chuckled, eyes crinkling softly with a slightly bigger smile than before. "Besides that, as scientifically-confusing as that all is. I meant that you don't seem to be worried that I'm a giant, green rage-monster when I get... Emotional."

She looked out of one of the small windows beside her and shrugged, picking out the form of a wolf in a cloud. "When I was in school there was a very nice professor for one of my classes. He was a monster part of the time in his own right, but a wonderful man none-the-less. I didn't know him very personally, seeing as I was something he didn't exactly agree with, but I could see the struggle he had with his inner beast.

"Bruce, everyone has monsters in them," she looked at him seriously, "My professor was a werewolf, but just because one, or two, nights of every month turned him into something beastly it didn't make him a bad person. Bruce, you may have an inner monster that is more prevalent than most people's, but you're still _good._"

He stood there, speechless, as she turned and walked away, whistling.

* * *

Dayne rubbed her eyes, lost again. _Why did I walk away from Bruce before I asked him for directions? Oh, because I'm tired and not very bright right now._

"Hello, Miss Black." And for the second time in the past hour, Dayne whipped around with her wand in hand, surprised.

"Does _everyone_ have to sneak up on the sleepy witch? Honestly, if I was more awake I would hex you all." She stared up into the bright blue eyes of Captain America and couldn't help but be slightly jealous of the fact that he looked more refreshed than she did. It wasn't possible that he had taken a nap already... Was it?

"I'm sure we don't mean to do it on purpose," he grinned easily. Dayne was sad to notice he wasn't in spandex anymore. The button-down shirt and slacks were nice, too, but what woman didn't like a nice ass in a pair of spandex?

Dayne huffed, steering her thoughts away from such dangerous territory. She ran her fingers through her own dark, crazy curls and shook her head, "I should hope not. I learned the Bat-Bogey Hex from a schoolmate back in the day and I'm not afraid to use it."

"A Bat-Bogey Hex...? Nevermind, I don't want to know," he smiled crookedly, almost making her swoon. "Do you need my help getting around?"

"Oh Merlin's Balls, do I look _that_ hopelessly lost?" She asked, dismayed. She had been going for detached curiosity, not _"Help Me Please"_.

"Not exactly, but Fury might have noticed you on the security cameras wandering around-" at this Dayne glared up at the nearest camera, "-And he decided to send me to help you to your room."

_It's Fury's fault for not giving me a map or something._ "That would be wonderful, Captain."

Captain America himself offered her his arm like a good gentleman. She curtsied and accepted, grinning.

"Please, call me Steve. Captain is a bit formal for a pretty dame like you."

"Stop trying to flatter me, Steve," she fluttered her eyelashes in the most obviously playful way possible, "I am a _Lady_, and as such I can not be flattered in such a way. The horror."

Steve laughed, starting to walk with her down the long, forever-the-same-looking hallway. "A Lady, you say? What Lady would jump into a fight against aliens?"

"A brave one," she said smugly, "Or mayhap a very stupid one. I have yet to decide."

He thought about that for a moment, making a small hum as he thought. "Maybe not stupid, but courageous?"

"Aren't courageous and brave the same thing?" she asked. "And don't insult me, I am _sly_ and _cunning_."

"Sly and cunning? I wouldn't say that when looking at you today."

"Yes, well, I guess the characteristics of a House I was sorted into at school can't dictate my whole life."

Steve smiled down at her, noticing how the sun brightened up her dark eyes considerably. "I should hope not." He stopped and gestured to the door right to their left. "Your room, Lady."

Dayne stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and still couldn't reach so he bent down slightly to accept the action. "Why, how kind of you. A Lady needs her beauty sleep."

Steve flushed slightly at the kiss, shrugging in a bashful way. "You're a beautiful dame already, Dayne. Sleep would be good after the battle we had today, though."

She found Steve's blush adorable, but the mention of the battle sobered her up slightly. "Hardly a battle, more of a war. Not the first for me."

"Someday I hope you will tell me about it. We could swap war stories," he murmured. "Sleep tight, Dayne."

"You too, Steve, you too." And with that, she entered her room. A shower, and then sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't fall asleep in the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Dayne felt extremely refreshed the next morning. Extremely. No one would ever have to know that she had fallen asleep in her tiny shower the night before (only to wake up when the water turned cold) or that, after she had dried off slowly, she had laid on top of the covers completely naked as the day she was born and fallen deeply asleep until the next morning.

No, no one would ever have to know that.

Dayne found some new, tight, clothes on a chair in her room and pulled them on. She should have felt nervous about the fact of some random stranger seeing her _naked_, but she could vaguely recall the clothes last night as she entered her room. She was almost positive Fury wouldn't have let someone come in on her while she was sleeping.

The outfit fit her curvy-yet-fit (though not as fit as she wanted) form just barely and she tried to zip the top up enough over her breasts to feel comfortable, but that was where she ran into the biggest problem. Getting into the tight suit had been an issue in the first place (how could someone find the things comfortable?), but Fury must have been secretly laughing at her when he picked a suit that was better suited for a woman with smaller breasts. She ended up showing more cleavage that she felt entirely comfortable with, and the suit hugged her body in such a way that made her feel very self-conscious, especially if she was going to be around a very attractive, very fit Black Widow.

"Merlin," she breathed, narrowing her eyes at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, "How do women even wear these outfits?"

She had enough of talking to herself, she decided, as she picked up the brush someone had kindly given her when they left the clothes. She looked at her sleep-mussed curls and felt dismayed. Without her Detangling Potion she was doomed. If she tried to deal with the mess, which she had slept on _wet_ and made worse, then she would most likely break the brush. Yet if she tried to spell it into place it was more than likely that it would frizz and bush up like a Persian cat with a blow drier.

The witch decided to give up and just pretend that her new outfit wasn't terribly low-cut and that her hair didn't look like an Amazon woman's. And that the shoes she was provided with didn't have substantial heels on them. _Agents run in these?_

"Right, time to go. Food awaits. Somewhere." She turned and exited the bathroom, grabbing her wand off the bed, and opening the door to the room. She dodged the hand that was about to knock on her forehead and stared at Bruce.

"Oh. Hello, Dayne," he smiled in his reserved way, "I was just about to get you. I thought you might like some food."

"I would _love_ food right now," she grinned widely, feeling happier, "Do you have any idea how hungry I am?"

"I can take a guess," he replied, chuckling. "Come on, I'll lead you to the Lab. Tony got some food for everyone."

Dayne fell into step with the doctor, heels clicking slightly. "The Lab?"

"Where Tony and I used SHIELD's advanced technology to find the Tesseract."

She nodded as if that all made sense, which it didn't, and looked around at the fast-paced agents passing them. "There are quite a lot of people on this thing."

"SHIELD is a large group. They have to protect the world and all," Bruce replied, turning a sharp right. "About yesterday..."

"No, Bruce, shut up," she interrupted, "What I said is what I believe, no matter what you say to try and convince me otherwise. If I hear you try to say anything about it, or bad about yourself, I will cast a Silencio so fast on you."

Bruce couldn't help but grin slightly at the woman who was glaring at him determinedly, "I wasn't going to. I was actually going to say thank you."

Dayne deflated and rubbed the back of her head, "Oh. Nevermind then."

They arrived at the Lab just as Hawkeye walked in, rubbing the back of his head as if it hurt him. "Hey, Doc," he said easily.

"Hello, Clint."

"Ah, there you two are!" Tony exclaimed, sitting on a lab stool next to a table full of food. "I definitely need to thank the person who chose your wardrobe, Dayne."

Dayne couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks, scowling at the billionaire genius. "Someone decided to grab me an outfit that is too small. Bloody wankers."

"Wankers?" Tony raised a brow at her, a large grin on his face and his blue eyes bright. "_Wankers?_ Really? Oh man, it is going to be fun to have you around! Come on, cuss again! Wait, wait, no, show me some magic tricks!"

Dayne sat on the free stool next to Steve, looking at Tony in confusion. "Merlin, you are just too much to handle when I just woke up."

Steve snorted and handed her a plate full of food, causing her to thank him profusely. "He is too much to handle no matter what time of day."

Tony didn't even have the decency to look offended before starting to pepper Bruce with questions. Natasha walked in with Thor, who gave a very loud good morning to everyone.

"Lady Black, how wonderful to see you this bright morning!" He bellowed, grabbing her up in a sudden hug. "You are looking quite wonderful after the great fight we had yesterday!"

Dayne, who was just about to eat an apple slice, looked up at the large blonde man who obviously didn't have an 'inside voice' with amusement. "Yes, sleep does wonders sometimes. I'm glad to see you so... Cheerful."

Thor just laughed and settled her back down on her stool before finding one for himself. She almost thought the stool would collapse under the weight of the large, viking-like man. "It is a good day, Lady Black!"

Dayne just shook her head in amusement, eating her apple slice in peace and listening to the conversations around her. Steve turned towards her, hiding a small blush, and offered her a water bottle. She noticed that his eyes were very determinedly trying to stay only on her face, which amused her.

"My, you are just providing to this Lady so nicely, Captain," she teased quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

Steve grinned softly, biting into a slice of toast. He chewed and swallowed before answering. "Isn't that the job of a gentleman?"

"I would assume so," she replied, trying to sound haughty. She could never pull off something like that, it just didn't work out. Her mother would have been able to pull the tone off, her father too, but she just couldn't. She ran a hand through her hair as she bit into a banana, trying to work out a few minor tangles.

"Did the brush break this morning?" Clint teased, watching her struggle with her hair.

Dayne glared, "I should hex you with hair like mine and _then_ you can decide whether it is wise or not to make fun of me and this mess."

"I have detangling spray if you need it," Black Widow told her, her voice practically void of all emotion.

"That would be fantastic, thank you," Dayne said with true appreciation, noticing the Widow's perfect curls. "It is not like I had the time to grab some of my things before an alien decided to blow up half my apartment. The bloody things didn't seem to understand that a woman needs her haircare items."

Her comment got her a very slight smile from Widow and Tony yelled out "Natasha saves the day!" in glee.

Maybe being around Earth's Mightiest Heroes wouldn't be nearly so bad, she thought to herself. They were almost like normal people, just with an extra boost. Like her.

* * *

"So, Miss Black, I have an offer for you."

Dayne couldn't help but feel some slight dread as she stared Nick Fury in the... Eye. She pushed her mane of hair away from her face and tried to appear aloof. "And what is that, sir?"

"I am sure your Ministry will hear about your involvement in what happened yesterday-" she couldn't help the wince at his words "-and I want to offer you protection."

Dayne sagged slightly, relieved. Her feeling of relief came too soon, though, as Fury sent her a smirk.

"In return you must join the Avengers."

**Right, so this one ain't so long, but you get two chapters in one night. I must now, seriously, go to bed. The Job calls early tomorrow.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, so, I might be slower in updating for the next couple days to a week. I have six essays due to various college classes and all are practically right on top of each other. If I slow down on updates, this is why. Now, if I actually do update then it means I am procrastinating terribly. Horrible habit, that.**

**Please review, they make me super happy.**

"That underhanded man," she grumbled, sitting on a small bench in front of a large window on the Helicarrier. It was a relaxing spot, but that was lost on her as she glared at the clouds in the bright, cherry sky. "He knew I would accept, it is not like I have any other choice."

"Fury caught you, huh?" a voice asked from her left, surprising her. She should really work on her perception of the world around her again, she had grown complacent since moving to America. Dayne glanced up her new company, Clint, and glared outside the window again.

"Of course he did, how couldn't he? He just wanted to take advantage of the poor witch so far from home and possibly on the run." She sighed, rubbing her face and wincing when she encountered some slight bruising and small cuts. "He asked me to join the Avengers, and I can't help but say yes. Being part of 'Earth's Mightiest' is much better than what will be awaiting me when the Ministry finally catches up."

"So you really are serious about them catching and punishing you."

The archer didn't voice it as a question but she nodded anyways. "Punishing is too light a term for what a Dementor can do. Or how Azkaban is."

Clint took a seat next to her and looked out at the sea below them stretching out endlessly. "What is a Dementor and what is Azkaban?"

"A Dementor is a creature that sucks the happiness and hope out of _everything_. They make you feel as if..." she shuddered, she couldn't help it, "As if you will never, ever be happy again. And when you feel like that, when you give up, they suck your soul out of you. It is called a Dementor's Kiss. Azkaban is the wizarding prison, Dementors guard it."

Clint looked almost horrified at the thought, staring at her as if she had grown two heads. "How does SHIELD not know about _that_?"

"Muggles can't see them," Dayne stated bluntly, frowning. "I mean, non-magical people. The Minister of Magic tried to completely get rid of the Dementors when he came into office, but certain _concerned_ politicians saw them as useful still." Dayne couldn't help the sneer that formed on her face, an expression that she did not often use. "Concerned, my arse. They just wanted to use them to continue to scare people into obedience. There are less Dementors than there used to be, but they have some on call still."

"How do you kill one?" Clint sounded determined and Dayne smiled lightly at him, dropping her sneer.

"You can't. They die, eventually. I said non-magical humans can't see them anyways, so it is a moot point." She stood up and stretched, pointing away from him slightly since she was still embarrassed about the crazy cleavage she still had. "Enough depression, I want to plot ways to prank Fury."

Clint laughed, letting the previous subject drop, gladly, "Prank Fury? You can't do that. He would probably kill you."

Dayne sighed, shoulders slumping in fake depression. "He deserves it, though."

"I'm sure he does," he stood up and patted her shoulder, "but it would be best if you stayed alive."

She grinned at him, "Probably."

* * *

Bruce and Tony were working in the Lab, like the awesome Science Bros they were, trying out a sample of Dayne's blood to see what her genetic signature looked like. The witch was off somewhere, probably sulking since Tony knew Fury practically forced her to be an Avenger. Tony Stark looked up at his recently-acquired friend and grinned.

"Hey, Bruce, isn't it nice to have another woman on the team?" he asked, spinning on a desk chair for a moment.

"Tony," the other man said dryly, "I have no interest in Dayne. Beautiful as she might be, I don't want her as anything but a friend."

Tony sagged, defeated, "I can't play match-maker?"

Bruce smiled, in his reserved way, at the billionaire genius, "How would Ms. Potts feel about you match-making?"

"She would help."

Bruce snorted and shook his head, checking on the machine's progress with Dayne's blood. "Try being a match-maker for Steve and Dayne. She has a habit of checking out his 'arse'." He made quotes in the air before pushing some of his curly hair out of his eyes.

"So I _wasn't_ the only one to notice!" Tony crowed in excitement, "Honestly, our new teammate needs to learn to be more subtle! As if a player like _me_ wouldn't notice." Tony smirked, getting up from his chair to join Bruce when the machine started beeping.

"Or someone observant like me?"

"Right. You are also my Science Bro so you know," Tony waved his hand in dismissal, smirking, "That rhymed."

"Shush, Tony," Bruce murmured, looking at the results. "Hm. The machine couldn't read her blood. At all."

"Impossible, this thing is expensive and the _best._" Tony looked at the results with Bruce, not believing the other man's words.

"It may be the best, but a witch's blood is just too much for it."

"Well, as Dayne would say, bloody hell."

* * *

Steve wandered around, looking for his new teammate. He liked her already, she was funny and very pretty and she seemed to be very intelligent. Being a War Veteran himself, he could see the darkness that lingered in her eyes. It made him feel a bit closer to her, even if her war was obviously different than his. She also acted a little, well, _old._ Not that she looked older than twenty-three, but she just held herself in an old-fashioned way. She joked around and knew some things about the new age and culture he had ended up in, but at the same time she could suddenly turn around and act like a dame as out of place in this time and amongst these modern people as he was.

It was nice to have someone to be able to relate to, unlike his other teammates. Thor was the closest he could relate to, what with not knowing anything and being outdated, but he was from another planet. He was different, not human. Dayne was a witch, but she was still inherently human.

Director Fury had informed him earlier about his idea to have Dayne join the Avengers, and he had approved. She claimed she wasn't as strong as other wizards and witches, but he had already seen her in action and she knew what to do when faced with a challenge. She was quick and struck out with a ferocity Steve had rarely witnessed. It was almost as if she was barely thinking about herself and ready to sacrifice everything she was to protect those around her.

Steve spotted the black-haired woman ahead and quickened his strides to catch up with her. It wasn't hard, she was pretty short and didn't walk as fast as him and his long legs.

"Hello, Steve," she grinned up at him, making him have to concentrate solely on her face and not on the large breasts that her top couldn't cover up completely. Her eyes were dark, almost black, and he found that he really liked them. They were a little heavy-lidded, but it suited her just fine. She was refined looking, like a real Lady instead of just the joke the two had made up and even the SHIELD-supplied suit couldn't hide it completely.

"Hello, Dayne. Just going for a stroll?"

She nodded, shrugging her thin shoulders. He was amused to notice that her long, curly hair seemed to have a life of its own and bob with her. She pushed it out of her face with an annoyed sound and he bit back a smile.

"I'm bored," she complained, "and this outfit is ridiculous and I really want some of my own clothes and _this_-" she grabbed some of her hair "-is terrible! I can't even stand to look at myself today!"

"I don't think it's that bad," he tried, smiling. "It's very pretty, even if it is a bit on the crazy side. It makes you look like a warrior."

She laughed and grinned at him again, making him blush slightly. "A warrior? A Warrior Lady?"

"Yes."

"I like that. Thank you," she leaned up to kiss his cheek and he didn't have to lean down so far today, her heels giving her a few more inches in height.

"You're welcome," he smiled, "I have an idea. I think you will like it."

"Does it involve you in spandex?" she muttered before she could stop herself. She blushed darkly, covering her mouth with one hand. He thought it incredibly adorable, even if her comment was strange.

"No, but it requires help from Tony." That earned a groan from her, making him grin.

**Review, please, I want to hear from all my followers.**

**(I sound like some diabolical evil genius when I put it like that.)**

**Oh, and I managed to find myself a great Beta so I went back and fixed some chapters (Ch 1 - 3), plus I (hopefully) won't have so many blaring mistakes now. My grammar can be horrendous, I apologize. I am also aware of the fact that I can be... Confusing. To say the least. I'm working on that, too, so that this story can flow better and make more sense. I hope ya'll stick with me for it.**

**Oh, and I just realized that the damn document uploader was taking out my page breaks! I am so sorry for that, and for the confusion. Hopefully I have a handle on it now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dayne stood at what used to be the front door of her apartment and felt a slow sadness start to grow. This had been her _life_. The life that she had built after the devastation of Hogwarts: a new home. It had been all hers, her very own, and now it was gone.

"Bloody hell." She said as she stepped into what had been her apartment. Her hand clenched in a fist, she released her anger by kicking a loose brick, ignoring the new pain in her toe. "_Goddamnit._"

"Dayne?" Steve murmured, stepping up beside her. Tony stood a little ways off, looking up at the wreck that used to be her apartment building. Next to him stood the rest of the team, even Thor.

"Bloody fucking..." she stomped off, going around what used to be a support pillar in her living room, and entering her half-way intact bedroom. The wards on her bedroom had been even stronger than the rest of her home, so it had fared better in the invasion.

Steve followed after her, picking up a few photo frames that were still intact, if not a little cracked. He offered them to her and she softened, some of her anger leaving. She looked at the photos, smiling lightly. "Thanks."

She pushed some debris off her bed and sat down, making it creak. She looked around again, rubbing her shoulder where some soreness lingered.

"Do you want me to do anything?"

Steve looked so sad and she realized that it wasn't just because he was sorry for her, but that he _understood._ She looked over at the rest of the team, sighing. "Tell them to come on over? This half of the bedroom is mostly clean."

He nodded before ambling over to get the other heroes. They came back with him and she gestured at the somewhat clean floor and her lone armchair. They sat and she held one of the frames that Steve had picked up. She showed it to them.

"I might as well tell you a bit about myself, right?"

Tony grinned like an excited school child when it was story time and she chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Does it include magic tricks?"

"Tony," Bruce said, amused. The playboy rolled his eyes and reined himself in.

"No magic tricks this time, but I have some things you might find interesting. Like this picture." The team scooted closer to get a better look, even Natasha looked curious. Steve sat next to her on the ground and looked up at her, smiling.

"It's... _moving._"

"Yes, Clint, it's moving. It's a picture from a magical camera." She smiled lovingly at the picture. "This is a picture of me and my old Head of House. He was a wonderful man, and, even if he pretended differently, he cared greatly for me. Severus Snape was the bravest man I knew."

"What happened to him?" Bruce asked gently.

"He was killed," she said, softly, "by a crazy Dark Lord named Voldemort."

Tony snorted at the name and she grinned at him while he mumbled the name under his breath with amusement.

"Yeah, I know, sounds kind of stupid. But Voldemort was so powerful and _terrible_ that people feared to even utter his name. People still do get twitchy when you say it."

"You did not twitch, young witch," Thor pointed out, scratching the back of his head.

"I am not scared of a mad man out for power. Not anymore." She shrugged and set the frame down. "I went to a magical boarding school called Hogwarts.-" Tony snorted again, and Clint grinned "-It is the best school for wizards and witches in all of the United Kingdom. Maybe all of Europe, I have never seen the others. Anyways, Hogwarts was my home for seven years. Students start at eleven and graduate at seventeen, which is when magical folk become legally adults.

"There are four Houses at Hogwarts which students are sorted into by a magical, singing, talking hat. Gryffindor, for the brave and pure of heart. Ravenclaw, for the ones who seek knowledge. Hufflepuff, for the loyal. And my house, Slytherin. For the cunning and sly ones. Slytherin is seen as dark and evil, for it is the House that Voldemort came from."

"Wait, so you are part of a 'House' for sly and cunning students? What kind of school was this, to _encourage_ students to be sly?" Natasha glared at Tony for interrupting, causing the billionaire to back down.

"The tradition to be chosen for a House, and the hat that does it, was created a very long time ago. The Wizarding World is not known for being up on the times. Honestly, it's a few decades behind. Anyways, since I was sorted into Slytherin practically all the school saw me and my fellow Snakes as evil and Dark. Not fair, I know, but that is just how it was. And probably still is."

At this point Dayne picked up another picture which showed her and a few very prim and proper looking students sitting under a tree by a lake. "Here's the group I originally stayed around when I started school. The blonde boy is my cousin."

**Review, please. I like reviews, they let me know how people are feeling about my story and make me want to write more.**

**I have an amazing Beta now, so I'm getting more clear in my writing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"You have a cousin?" Tony questioned, taking the frame from her to look closer at the group. "I guess I can kind of see the resemblance. He looks like a little brat."

Dayne chuckled and shrugged, "He was a prick back then. He sort of still is. He was spoiled rotten when he was growing up and taught that everyone was beneath him."

"Sounds like someone I would like to kill," Natasha said, quiet and dangerous sounding. Dayne looked at her closely, a small smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, he has grown up a bit." Dayne pulled another frame closer and grinned widely at it, excited. The rest of the team saw this and most of them smiled at her reaction.

"This is Luna!" she exclaimed happily; like a child in a candy store. She showed them the picture of a younger Dayne with a blonde girl who looked as if she was staring up at the clouds. "I consider her my closest friend. She was in Ravenclaw and no matter what people said about me or other Slytherins, she didn't care. Luna is by far the most compassionate woman I know and have ever had the pleasure to call a friend."

Steve took the photo gently and looked at the two teenagers in it. Dayne was waving in the direction of the camera, a bright smile on her face. The photo-Dayne would turn her head to look at Luna every so often and the blonde would smile at her in a dreamy manner.

"Luna is a year younger than me, and when she arrived at school people thought she was _odd._ She is," Dayne looked down at the picture Steve still held, "but being odd never stopped me from liking her. She is just more in-tune with the world around us, especially with Magic. We met when I saw her being bullied by members of her own house. I protected her, and earned a big, black shiner in the process.

"From that day, even though Luna was a year below me, we were practically inseparable. I would escort her to her classes, even if I was made late to mine, and I would sit with her at the end of the Ravenclaw table at mealtimes. On weekends, when the weather was nice, we were down at the lake studying or talking."

Dayne's smile turned from warm to almost non-existent as her mind started away from the happy memories and onto a darker path.

"Things started to get complicated around my third year at Hogwarts," Dayne rubbed her face before picking up the next photograph. She scowled at it and set it back down, upside down. "Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, started to get a lot of attention. His godfather, and my relative, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban."

"The wizard prison," Clint added in for her. She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yes. He wasn't the only one to escape. A group of Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, escaped later on, too. The Wizarding World was already reeling from the first escape, and other events. Harry Potter, at the end of my fourth year, told everyone that Voldemort was back." Dayne shuddered, closing her eyes. "The Ministry didn't believe him, but they soon realized their mistake."

_All she could see was death and destruction. All she could hear were screams and maniacal laughter... She couldn't save them all, but she would try her hardest. Merlin forbid if she didn't._

"Voldemort rose to power, again," she murmured, "He was stronger than in the First War, it seemed. He had more followers and he was taking over the Ministry little by little. Harry Potter and a few of his friends went on the run after our sixth year, after our Headmaster was killed. The school was in Voldemort's control and he appointed Professor Snape as the new Headmaster."

"Wait, but you said that this Snape guy was a great man," Tony interrupted, holding the picture of her and Severus Snape.

"He was," she defended, "He was a spy for the old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He was the reason the students were relatively safe in my seventh year. If it wasn't for him, many more would have been hurt. He did the best he could."

Steve placed a hand on her knee gently, trying to calm her down. Dayne rested a hand on his head, playing with his hair in a distracted manner. Tony grinned at the Super-Soldier, winking.

"Professor Snape did as much as he could to keep students safe, even the ones that out-right defied the Dark Lord. He couldn't completely protect us all, but that was an impossible task. Voldemort had followers in the school and the Ministry. He was in control, and Harry Potter was nowhere to be found.

"At the end of my seventh year, the Battle of Hogwarts happened. I won't go into detail about everyone both sides lost, there are too many. Regardless of what everyone thought of me, I fought for Harry Potter and the Light Side-" she straightened up, proud, "-And we bloody won. Harry Potter killed Voldemort, and the Second War was over."

Dayne looked at another photograph and chuckled. "Here's Harry. I'm not a close friend of his, not with my background, but he still managed to get me in a picture of him and all the surviving Light side." She looked at the mismatched group of people, a large section of them being red-headed, and chuckled again. "I look so out of place, like someone is going to hit me."

The picture was passed around like the others and she sighed, still playing absentmindedly with Steve's hair. The Avengers waited patiently for her continue, watching her frown up at the sky, where her ceiling used to be. "I'm sure we all have things we don't feel very proud about. I'm not going to _assume_ you all do, of course, but I know for a fact that I do. I'm not proud of a lot of what my past holds, but I know I'm a good person. Or, at least _my_ definition of good."

"And what definition is that?" Natasha asked.

Dayne rubbed her eyes and picked up the frame she had scowled at earlier. "That good is someone who fights for the safety and peace for others, even at the risk of their own life. I won't torture, I won't kill unnecessarily, and I won't lose my sanity because of my actions."

Dayne looked at the picture again, instead of meeting anyone's eyes. She frowned at a younger version of herself trying to fake a smile while surrounded by people she hated. She honestly didn't know why she had kept it for so long.

"Can I see?" Steve asked softly. She shook her head and put the frame back down. She picked up another of her riding a broomstick and gave him that instead. He chuckled softly, looking at her wind-swept hair. "You ride broomsticks?"

"You _do_? Do you know how stereotypical that is?" Tony exclaimed, moving over next to Steve. "Witches on broomsticks!"

"Wizards use them, too. There's a sport built around the use," Dayne explained, "It's called Quidditch."

"Sounds silly," Tony said as he looked at the photograph of her zooming around on her old broom.

"I'm not any good at it, but my cousin is. His name is Draco. Bruce, behind you, in my dresser, there's a photography album. It's in the bottom drawer."

The scientist got the album and handed it over. Tony grabbed it before Dayne could get a good hold on it and she sighed.

"Tony, manners," Bruce chided gently, "You don't just _grab_ things like that."

"Too bad," Tony flipped through the album, Thor and Clint scooting closer to look with him.

"Fine, I'll start packing whatever is salvageable." Dayne got up, rolling her eyes. She pulled two shrunken down trunks out from under her bed and tapped her wand on them to get them to their normal size. She pulled one over to her dresser and opened the drawers. She blushed and quickly dumped her underwear in, at the bottom of the trunk, before Tony could tease her about it. Next went shirts and jeans and everything else in the dresser. She moved over to her wardrobe, which was mostly intact, but on its side.

"Let me help you with that," Steve came up and leaned down to pick up the wardrobe for her, setting it back upright. Dayne glanced at his ass before glancing away, fighting down a blush. _His arse is distracting..._

"Thanks, gentleman," she teased, tapping her wand on the handle of the wardrobe before opening it up. She pulled out an old school robe and held it up to herself. "Silver and green, fetching, hm? I'm a Snake, and here are my lovely colors."

"Silver and green?" Steve looked at the crest on the robe curiously. "Those are nice colors together."

"Until it is all you see for seven years," Dayne replied dryly, putting the robes in her trunk. She pulled out other, fancier robes and put them in, too. "The common room, the loo, even the beds themselves were green and silver."

"That is terrible," he teased, "You poor dame."

"I know, woe is me..." she picked up her favorite; a black and purple robe, and pulled it on over her SHIELD suit. She buttoned it up, finally feeling better about her appearance. At least her breasts were more covered up.

"What is _that?_" Tony asked, frowning at the robe she now wore. She turned towards him quickly, the robe whipping up slightly like she used to see Professor Snape do.

"A robe. Wizarding World clothing," she shrugged, "I grew up wearing them. It's comfortable. On the plus side, most wizards don't even wear anything under them. Interesting fact for you, Tony."

Tony started laughing loudly when she winked at him, Steve gaping at her in surprise. Bruce shook his head and Clint and Thor laughed with Tony, Thor being the loudest by far. Natasha raised a brow at her and she grinned at the other, practically emotionless, woman.

"What? It's true. I have the first-hand knowledge of such a thing." She closed the first trunk and opened the second. She started to put books and the photo frames into the trunk and then searched around for other knick-knacks. She was making her way to her destroyed bathroom but gave it up as a lost cause when the small bit of ceiling over said bathroom collapsed. "Merlin's Balls! I don't think I'm getting _anything_ out of there again."

"Merlin's what?" Steve asked, confused. He pulled her back gently when a section of her wall started to lean even more ominously than before.

"Merlin. Greatest wizard of all time," she replied, distracted. She headed to her kitchen and got a trunk full of potions supplies. "Thank goodness Professor Snape taught me wards for my potions things."

"Hey, Dayne, who is this?" Tony asked, pointing at a picture in her album. She stopped and stared at the picture in horror, forgetting it had ever been stuffed in the album in the first place. "She looks a whole lot like you."

**I've had a couple questions about Dayne's family and how she's a Black and all. Don't worry, all will be explained in due time. The Team won't leave her alone if they think she has important news for them, especially Tony. When does Tony ever leave anything alone? Or Steve... ;)**

**Review, pretty please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Dayne bent down quickly and took the album, closing it with a _snap_! "No one. She doesn't matter."

Steve frowned at the woman he had really started to like and respect. He couldn't understand her sudden abruptness, it was unlike her.

"Nuh uh, don't give me that shit," Tony said, sassy, as he stood up. He snatched the album back quickly and found the picture again. He took the photograph out to look at it closely, offering the album back. Steve saw Dayne slowly take the album back, pale and a little shaky. He rested a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"She's no one," Dayne whispered, "She's dead, anyways."

Steve took the picture from Tony, ignoring the man's loud protests and attempts to get it back, and took a good look at it. It looked almost like an older version of Dayne, just... Crazier. There was an unmistakable glint of insanity in the woman's eyes, and her hair was even messier than Dayne's was, like it hadn't seen a brush in years. She would grin maniacally at the camera every once in a while before laughing loudly. Steve was glad that the wizarding pictures couldn't capture sound, because just looking at the woman laughing sent chills down his spine.

"Can I have it back, please?" Dayne murmured, so quiet that he almost didn't hear her. He looked down at the small witch and saw the desperation on her face. "Please, Steve..."

"No, Steve, don't give it to her yet," Natasha said, a bit of Black Widow shining through. Her discerning gaze flickered from the picture in his hands, to Dayne, and then back to Steve. "I want her to explain who this is, first."

Dayne groaned, covering her face with her hands. Steve was worried; the woman was having a very strong, bad, reaction to the picture he held. Why would she keep it if she so obviously didn't like it? The witch shook her head, her shoulders shaking. He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to his side, protecting her.

"Dayne, we would really like to know who the woman is," Dr. Banner said in a gentle manner, "We are a team, and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"Lady Dayne," Thor began, his voice impossibly soft, "Do not fret. We will be here for you, to protect you."

"I don't need protection from _her_," Dayne let her hands fall, staring at the photograph as if it could come alive at any moment and destroy everything she held dear. Steve was shocked by the anger and hate he could read on her face and in her eyes. "She's _dead_. I don't need protection, she couldn't give it to me at any point in my life. My mother was a terrible woman, and I'm _glad_ she is dead."

And with that, Dayne stalked away from the rest of them, leaving the apartment to go sit on her stoop. Her back was to the broken apartment and the painful memories that had survived the destruction and resurfaced. She was almost curled in on herself, as if protecting herself from some unseen foe, her shoulders slumped and her face covered again by her pale hands.

* * *

"We really need to get her to talk."

Tony snorted, raising a brow at Captain Apple Pie. How obvious was he going to be? "No, really, Capsicle, I didn't know that."

Captain Apple Pie glared at him and he smirked before becoming serious again. Natasha (_Natasha_ of all people) had convinced Dayne to come in after her mini breakdown and finish packing so they could leave. The superhero team had made their way back to the Helicarrier, and Fury had met them after Tony's private jet had landed, looking stern as always. The pirate-look-a-like had questioned them about their whereabouts, of course. ("Geez, Mom, no need to get you panties in a bunch." had earned him a smack on the head by Steve. No smile from Dayne though, which he had been aiming for.)

Dayne hadn't said a word. She had quietly stood behind them, just holding her shrunken items and avoiding looking at any of them. When Fury grunted and left, she had turned away herself, her steps slow and quiet. She looked all the world like a lost child, Tony had noticed. Despite her quiet steps, her 'robes' had billowed impressively behind her and it seemed as if they were living an independent life, because while they were lively and free, the woman within seemed to want to quietly fade away.

"How should we go about doing that?" Clint asked, working on a few arrows for his Bow of Doom. _Hm, Bow of Doom. I should make a better one for him... A Bow of Doom and... More Doom? No, that's stupid, Tony._ "Dayne obviously doesn't want to approach the topic."

"I have the feeling that talking would help Lady Dayne greatly," Thor said with a surprising amount of insight. Tony had the feeling that the blonde God of Thunder only _acted_ dumb... He would figure that out another day.

"What if we got her drunk?" Tony said bluntly. Captain American Pie looked offended at the suggestion and Tony smirked again, looking at his nails. "Alcohol would probably get her to spill her secrets easy-peasy."

"We do _not_ need to get our teammate _drunk_, Tony," Captain Holier-than-thou said in his 'I'm in charge' voice. Tony looked at the blonde man, bored. _Dayne could really help him relax, if she could get over her issues. So we should really get her to talk... and then have her have sex with Captain Uptight. Yep, that would be great._

"Steve is right, Tony," Bruce, his awesome Science Bro, said. Tony pouted at the man, feeling betrayed. "I don't think alcohol is the solution here. If Dayne revealed her secrets while drunk how do you think she would feel after she was sober again?"

He had a point. Tony sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Honestly, alcohol had been his best plan yet. Other than maybe making a mind-reading device.

"What if we have Steve just talk to her." Ah, Natasha. Natasha and all her blunt, emotionless glory. It was a good plan though, and it fell right under his 'Get Capsicle and Dayne Together' plan.

"Well, that's settled then!" he exclaimed, happy again. He could get back to inventing things with his Science Bro now. "Steve, you go seduce the great witch and get her to talk. Bruce and I shall go invent something."

He grinned at a blushing Captain American Flag and pulled an amused Bruce away, whistling. Life was good.

* * *

Dayne was curled up on her bed in the room Fury had provided for her, waiting for the simmering potion in the corner of the room to be finished. She had dodged any questions her teammates had shot at her and immediately gone to hide in her room. The whole thing made her miserable.

There was a knock on her door and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She walked over and opened it, staring up at Steve. He towered over her, even taller to her than before since she was barefoot and had lost the extra inches her shoes gave her. "Hi, Steve."

"Dayne," he smiled at her and she stepped back, letting him into her room. He was probably there to talk about earlier. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose, "What is that smell?"

"A potion to deal with my hair," she replied, going to check on the green-colored potion. It was almost ready to be bottled up. "Professor Snape made it for me and taught me how to brew it."

"He really was there for you, huh?" Steve asked, sitting on the lone chair in her room.

"He was. I'm alive today because of him."

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Dayne broke her calm facade and looked at him with resignation. "I know what you are here for," she whispered, "And I really don't want to talk about it."

"I think it would be better to," he smiled gently, "Considering she is your mother."

"Bellatrix LeStrange was no mother to me," she said firmly, "Just the woman who gave birth to me."

Steve shrugged, looking at the potion in the corner of the room. "That may be so, but she was still a part of your life it looks like. You wouldn't have photos or hate her so much if she wasn't."

Dayne went over to the potion and started to bottle it skillfully, her movements concise and perfect. She finished bottling and spelled the cauldron clean, ignoring the way Steve watched her.

"My mother was a follower of the Dark Lord," she stated softly, "Not just someone who fought on his side, but his greatest and most loyal follower."

"That's why you don't want to talk about her? The things your mother did... You didn't do them, Dayne."

"I was expected to do them," she sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Steve moved from the chair and and set down beside her, carfully resting one hand on her shoulder to show his support. "She escaped from Azkaban and immediately sought me out. Her and my father, Rodolphus. They wanted me to join the recently-risen Dark Lord and join them. Kill Muggles, Mud-bloods, Blood-traitors..."

She leaned against Steve slightly and he looped his arm over her shoulders, hugging her. She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. He shyly kissed the top of her head and she grinned up at him, touching his cheek lightly.

"You make me feel better," she admitted, "Even when I'm trying to tell you about my horrible family."

"Your family isn't... Okay, maybe it is," he shrugged, "But that is beyond your control."

Dayne picked at her bedspread, smiling tiredly, "Not everyone believes as you do. A lot of my classmates, and even professors, thought I would be just like my mother. I look a lot like her, and it scares people. When Harry's godfather, my cousin, was killed by her he glared at me for half the year like _I _had killed Sirius. I never felt so bad about something in my life. Even Neville Longbottom, whose parents were tortured to insanity by my mother, didn't hate me like that. He wasn't entirely comfortable around me, but he knew it wasn't my fault."

"And it wasn't," Steve said with conviction, "It really isn't. We won't judge you because of her or your father, Dayne. I don't know why you doubt that."

"Because you guys are the first, except for Luna and Professor Snape, who didn't judge me. Do you know how strange that is?"

He just grinned down at her and she laughed. "Right, who am I talking about again? Of course it is strange with you all around."

Steve placed a kiss on her forehead, blushing as he did so. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug, smiling happily.

"Thank you, Steve."

He rested his chin on the top of her head, smiling with her. "You're very welcome."

**Right, so who guessed it? Was anyone surprised? :D **

**Please review, I'm a happy camper when I get reviews. It also makes me want to update faster and (attempt to) write longer chapters. I want to hear from the 30 or more of you that are following this story! Tell me how I am doing, what you think of the characters, flame me, SOMETHING. Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce was a smart man, a very smart man. He knew how to react to situations and keep calm, using his intelligence and sense of what was _right_ and _wrong_. So when he saw Dayne sneaking into the Lab, trying her hardest to not let Tony (or him) see her, he knew immediately she was up to no good. When she pulled out her wand he looked at her pointedly. _I see you, little witch,_ he thought, _and I know you're doing something you shouldn't be._

Dayne glanced his way and grinned at him before casting a spell at Tony, his 'Science Bro'. The man in question, on the receiving end of a bright neon orange and green spell, was pushed forward about a foot.

"Oops," the woman said, "That had a bit more punch than I thought it did."

Tony turned around to rant at the woman and Bruce couldn't help it, he laughed. Loudly. Dayne joined him, seeing her handiwork fully for the first time.

"What?" Tony complained, putting his hands on his hips. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Oh, you know, just the new way you decided to do your hair," Bruce told the genius, grinning. He hadn't been this happy and mirthful in a _very_ long time.

"What do you mean? It's the same way I always do it." Dayne giggled as the man tried to look up at his own hair, a frown on his face. The witch somehow pulled a mirror out of _thin air_ and let the playboy have it.

"I love the look, dear," the mirror said playfully, "Really brings out the eyes."

Tony took the mirror and gaped at his own reflection. "Dayne," he said, overly-sweet, "Why is my hair green and orange?"

"You don't like it?" she tried to look disappointed and sad, but it was broken by another giggle. "I thought it would look lovely... Why, Luna thought it was the best color combination that I could find. My cousin didn't like it, but he doesn't have any style..." She waved her hand in dismissal.

Tony looked angry and put-out for a moment before he grinned widely. "Thanks, Dayne, I really love it. You have a wonderful grasp on colors and I think I'll keep this for a while."

Bruce chuckled at the look on Dayne's face, not nearly as shocked as she was. Tony wouldn't let someone get one-up on him, it just wasn't his way. She should have expected something like this.

"Uhm..." she rubbed the back of her head, "You're welcome?" The witch lhesitantly left the room, still looking confused.

_Looks like she wasn't expecting someone like Tony_, Bruce thought, amused.

* * *

Dayne went searching out Steve after her prank on Tony back-fired. She hadn't been expecting him to _like_ the jinx...

She spotted a different, large, blonde up ahead and smiled. "Hello, Thor."

The god turned around and grinned down at her, dressed in his red cape but lacking the silver armor. She noticed he looked almost sad behind his smile. It was a look she could easily recognize as she had hid her pain or sadness the same way countless times.

"Hello, Lady Dayne!" he boomed, "How is your day today?"

"All things considered, just fine," she replied, smiling softly. "What's wrong, Thor?"

The god looked at her, his blue eyes sharp. He looked around before offering her his arm. "Walk with me, Lady Dayne."

Dayne accepted his offered arm, falling into step with the larger man. He had a lot on his mind, she could tell, and no one seemed to have looked closely enough to notice.

* * *

The woman next to him was intriguing, to say the least. She was intelligent and a magic-wielder like his brother, but without the darkness or insanity that his brother had let engulf himself. She had her own secrets, he knew, that was obvious after the scene at her destroyed home that had happened the day before.

"Lady Dayne," he started, carefully, "you obviously know of family... issues."

Dayne looked up into his blue eyes, her own dark ones guarded and her face blank. "Yes. And?"

He led her deeper into the Helicarrier, seeking a more private place to talk. When they had not come across anyone for some time he finally spoke, for once keeping his voice low, in an effort to keep the words from carrying further than to the Lady beside him. "You know Loki is my brother, and that he was the cause of our fighting. I find myself at a loss on what to do, in regards to him."

"Sometimes, Thor, family doesn't listen to what is best," she murmured, copying his low tone. "You have tried to talk to him, to see if he will see sense, I am sure. He doesn't listen, does he?"

"No," he admitted, sad and guilty, "He does not. He says I am not his brother because we are not related by blood and that I have betrayed him."

Dayne patted the arm she was holding onto, offering support. "Blood does not define who is family and who is not. Luna is my sister in all ways but blood, and it works out. Loki is bitter, it sounds like, and he may just need time to come back to his sense. Or, he may be like my family and never do so."

Thor sighed, rubbing his beard in thought. "I thought he might give up his folly and return to being the brother I had known when we took away his staff and defeated 'his' army. That is not the case. He is more mocking than before. And more vicious with his words."

Thor stopped to look outside one of the windows of the Helicarrier. It was growing dark out and the sea below them was reflecting the lasting rays of the sun. The bright colors reminded him of home, of Asgard.

"Thor, sometimes it can't be helped," Dayne whispered, squeezing his arm. "I know that isn't the answer you wanted, but it is the only answer I have right now without actually _knowing_ Loki. I knew my mother, and I knew the rest of my family. I don't know your family; I don't know your story. I only know what I learned from Norse tales as a child, or what I might have seen in school. Maybe Loki will come back to you and be the joyful prankster he was in youth, but I can't say. I never studied the Mind Arts in depth, just enough to get by, so I don't pretend to know the reasons why people act as they do."

"That is alright, Lady Dayne," he said, patting her hand, "It is understandable. I just wanted to talk to someone who understood."

"I do understand," she admitted, "Sadly, I understand. I just can't help any, and I'm sorry for that."

"You _are_ helping, Lady Dayne, even if you do not think so."

Dayne looked up at him, a small grin on her lips. He grinned back, his heart feeling a little lighter. She had given him hope, even if it was foolish hope, that Loki may be his brother once more.

"What I don't get," she said slyly, "Is why you act so... _silly_ when you are really very intelligent."

Thor laughed, back to his normal, loud self. "_That_, Lady Dayne, is a story for another time."

She pouted up at him and he thought it was impossibly adorable that a grown woman could pull off such a look. "That, God of Thunder, is _not_ fair."

"Things cannot always be fair," he winked and bowed to her. "It is not the way of the Universe or of Fate."

She snorted, a very unladylike sound that amused him greatly. "Don't get poetic on me now, sir, I won't take it. I know what is under the 'Silly Prince' persona and I won't leave it alone now." She wagged her finger in his grinning face, her own filled with humor.

"When I return from bringing my brother and the Tesseract back to Asgard I shall watch as you try and uncover my intelligent side."

"I _will_ be successful," she promised, a hand on her hip. "I am like a dog on the scent of prey."

He chuckled, patting her head (much to her annoyance), "I shall enjoy your hunt then, milady."

* * *

The next day Dayne stood with the rest of her Team at midday in New York's Central Park. Loki was with them, his mouth covered by some sort of gag and Thor holding him, restraining him. Dayne stood close to Steve, her robe waving in the slight wind that had kicked up in the park.

"So, see you when you return, Goldilocks," Tony said, his beard and hair still neon orange and green (much to everyone's amusement). "Tell everyone we say hi."

Thor grinned and looked over at Dayne, winking, "I shall tell the masses that that good Man of Iron gives his greetings."

Dayne chuckled, nudging Steve when he grinned. "I'm sure they will be flattered."

Natasha, standing on her other side and next to Clint, smirked slightly. "Flattered? More like cringe in horror."

Dayne looked at the redhead with some surprise. _She can joke? Really?_

A bright, rainbow light shot down from the sky and engulfed Thor and his trickster brother, taking them away. Dayne watched the whole process with awe, looking up at the sky. "Dear Merlin, I didn't really believe it until I saw it"

Steve squeezed her shoulder to get her attention, smiling, "Even seeing it makes it hard to believe."

Dayne was about to reply when a series of loud _pops!_ sounded around them, shocking the heroes.

"Dayne Aquila Black, you are under arrest under orders from the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

**Mwahaha. Review, my lovely readers. Especially my now 40 or so followers! I want your thoughts, my dears!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh no," Steve heard Dayne whisper in horror from next to him. They were surrounded by a group of darkly-dressed men and woman, all of them pointing wands at the witch he had grown to like.

"Hey, hey, come on," Tony looked around, looking for their obvious leader. "No need to hold us at wand-point, we're not doing anything wrong."

Dayne moved closer to Steve's side, her eyes on one man in particular. He had a pair of round glasses on and his messy black hair appeared windswept. Steve faced the man, perceiving him as the leader of the magical folk surrounding them.

"What business do you have with a member of the Avengers?" Steve, no _Captain America_ questioned, his voice as strong and unbreakable as the man himself.

"The Avengers?" a redheaded man next to the man with glasses says, "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Dayne," the messy-haired man said sternly, "You have to come with us."

Dayne went to take a step forward and Widow stopped her, her gun already out. "You are not taking our teammate."

"Dayne," the man frowned and Steve didn't like the fact that the wizards were starting to grow restless. "Come with us and the Muggles won't get hurt."

"So you hurt innocents now?" Steve's witch said bravely. "People who are doing nothing but protecting someone they think of as a member of their team?"

"You broke the law," the redhead said, vicious, "You have a trial to attend now."

"And what will happen? I'll get convicted and sent to Azkaban or Kissed because of who my _mother_ is?" Steve wrapped an arm around the woman beside him and nodded to Tony, who slowly set the red and gold suitcase he had been carrying down. Bruce was next to the billionaire, looking all the world like the calm man that Steve knew he was not. Hawkeye already had his bow out, an arrow not notched yet.

"You revealed the Wizarding World to muggles, Black," the redhead stated, "You broke the Statue of Secrecy and you have to come with us."

"No," Steve was proud of her finding the courage to stand up to people who she clearly didn't have the guts to stand up to before. "I will not do such a thing. I did nothing wrong. I used my Magic to save lives, I fought alongside Muggles because the _world_ was at stake: not just ours, not just theirs, but all of us."

The messy-haired man seemed to hesitate, understanding in his eyes. Dayne was looking at him in an almost painful way, begging him to stand down and rethink the situation. The volatile redhead ruined it though: "Shut up _Death Eater_, you are just telling lies!" Then, and only then, does Steve jump in.

"Tony, now!" Steve barked, pulling out his shield that he had hidden on his back. Tony stepped on the suitcase, the Iron Man suit building around him quickly. A beam of light was aimed at Dayne and he held his shield in front of them. "Bruce, we could use the Hulk right now!"

Bruce nodded and his form began to grow, revealing the green rage-monster he held underneath the surface. Dayne dodged another beam sent her way and cast a shield, frowning. "Bloody bastards, casting at innocents. Statue of Secrecty, my arse."

Steve grinned, throwing his shield and hitting two wizards easily. "Enough cussing, Dayne."

"I do not cuss, I am a Lady!" she exclaimed, joking even in the middle of a battle. She sent a few of red-colored beams at wizards while staying close to him. He threw his shield again, hitting a witch.

"Weaknesses, Dayne," Widow commanded, shooting to hurt and not kill at the surrounding wizards. It was totally unlike her, but Steve could understand. There didn't need to be unnecessary fighting between SHIELD and the Wizarding World and they didn't even know if they had the clearance to be fighting this battle. Fury hadn't said a thing, they had just assumed he was in control of the situation with the wizards.

"A lot of Wizards can't do wandless magic. Get their wands away and they are a lot less of a threat. Most of them aren't worth shit when it comes to fighting without one. Also, a lot can't grasp casting a spell silently, so you at least can hear them yell out a spell before it comes for you." The witch suddenly ducked as a violent green spell was sent her way. "Fuck!"

"Who the hell shot that off?" the messy-haired man bellowed, "We are not here to _kill!_"

"Stay away from the green spells especially!" Dayne yelled out, "You can't stop those ones unless you have a solid object!"

"Right," Iron Man zoomed past, holding a wizard in one hand and a witch in the other. "Stay away from the green."

Dayne yelped and Steve turned to her, watching blood soak through her robes. "Cutting Hex, don't worry. I'll live."

_"Stop this fighting right now!"_ And with one sentence, yelled by a black man bigger than Fury, the fighting stopped. Fury was next to the man, to the shock of the Avengers. Steve grabbed ahold of Dayne, noticing how pale she looked.

"But Minister-" a wizard started, limping over to the man.

"Enough," the 'Minister' ordered. "Do you know how _foolish_ all of you were today?"

"That's Harry," Dayne murmured, watching the messy-haired man go up to the 'Minister', "And the tall man is the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt." She leaned against him, a hand on her side. "I don't have any healing potions with me, Steve."

"And you said you were fine," he picked her up. "Keep pressure on it."

Iron Man landed right next to them, the wizards watching him warily. "I don't think they know what to do with technology." He let his faceplate up and looked at Dayne. "Is she alright?"

"Does it look like she is?" Widow asked dryly.

"Nope." Clint popped up right beside her, grinning. "Good aim, witch."

"Shouldn't someone get Bruce?" They looked over to the roaring green monster who was holding a tree in one hand and looking at the Ministry wizards threateningly.

"He's fine. Surprisingly docile today," Tony replied, grinning. Dayne chuckled, leaning against Steve's chest. She was looking paler and paler and he was starting to get worried.

"Fury better hurry this up," Clint said, also noticing Dayne's state.

"I'll live," the witch grumbled, "I've lived through worse."

"Mom!" Tony exclaimed, gaining Fury's attention from the Minister. Steve rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Stark?"

"Our witch is getting a little pale, can we go yet?"

Fury stalked over, the Minister on his heels, and took a good look at Dayne. "Didn't dodge in time in looks like, Black."

Dayne grinned down at him, safe in Steve's arms still. "I was too busy looking for Killing Curses."

Kingsley Shacklebolt frowned at the witch and she looked back cooly. "They sent a Killing Curse at you?"

"You should really watch who you train to be an Auror," she said with a sneer. "You never know who you might get. Unless the Ministry is in the business of Unforgivable Curses now...?"

The Minister glowered while Steve felt like hugging Dayne tight. _Brave dame,_ he thought with admiration, _Standing up to the Minister like that._

"Watch your tongue, Black. Have you forgotten where you come from?"

"No, Minister, I have not," she looked at her fingernails as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Have you? Seems to me the only reason you became Minister is because you were liked by Albus Dumbledore. Steve, could you let me down?"

Steve set her down gently and she swayed for a moment before standing tall. "You also seem to have no problem attacking innocents. Non-magical innocents."

Steve noticed Fury watching Dayne with something like respect in his eyes and he rested a hand on her lower back, quietly showing her that he was on her side. She stood even straighter, pushing her shoulders back and holding her head high. She looked for all the world like a real Lady. The rest of the Team stood behind them, even Hulk.

"Hold your tongue _now_, Black," the Minister looked absolutely livid.

"I don't have to," Dayne sneered, "I am part of SHIELD and a citizen of the United States of America as of a year ago. You, Minister, have no say, or right, over me anymore."

"She's right, Shaklebolt," Fury smirked, standing next to Dayne. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with a smirk.

"Fine," the Minister snapped. "Keep her." He turned towards his wizards and witches and they all _popped_ out of existence.

Steve grinned down at Dayne and noticed just how pale she had gotten. She swayed and her caught her, holding her close. "She needs a medic."

"Here." Harry said, entering the conversation. The Hulk growled at the wizard that stood there with them still. He was holding a vial of green liquid in his hand. "It's a healing potion. Have her take it now." Another vial was in his other hand. "And a Blood-Replenisher. You really should be carrying these things on you, Dayne."

"I wasn't expecting to get attacked," Dayne replied, taking the potions and downing them quickly. She grimaced and Steve chuckled, the look of disgust on her face oddly cute. "You should go hit the Minister. He's rude. Didn't think you would be still at the Ministry, either, Harry."

Harry shrugged, hands in his pockets. "It's a job, right? I have a wife and a kid now."

"Congratulations."

Harry nodded in thanks, smiling. "I'll keep the Ministry away as much as I can. I remember the Battle of Hogwarts, even if others don't seem to."

"All they want to remember is Bellatrix, Harry. And Rodolphus."

"You aren't your parents," Harry shrugged, looking at the Avengers standing guard around the healing witch. "I'm glad you made friends. Luna misses you."

"Tell her to come visit. She said she would when I 'found my place in the world'," Dayne rolled her eyes, "Whatever that means."

"I think I know what she meant," Harry smiled, looking at the Avengers once more. "Send me a letter sometime, Dayne. And bring everyone for a visit. Ginny is cooking more now that we have a kid. And watch you back, people of questionable intent are till on the loose." And with that the man disappeared with a _pop_.

"Do they always attack first and ask questions later?" asked Bruce, who had finally shrunk down. Steve offered him his coat to cover himself with. The scientist smiled at him in thanks.

"Yeah," Dayne shrugged, "Wand happy, Aurors are. The lot of them."

"Stark, is your tower ready for guests?" Fury asked suddenly, interrupting them.

"Yeah, Mom, it is," Tony grinned. "At least as ready as it can be. Construction will start up next week to fix what Loki destroyed."

"Take them there then. It'll get everyone out of the Helicarrier and you out of my hair." Fury turned and walked towards a nondescript black SUV, ending the conversation effectively.

"Right, time to go home. Sabrina the Witch here looks like she could use a nap."

Steve glared at the man, frowning. Dayne just grinned and shrugged at him. "I've been called worse. Even if I don't exactly know who Sabrina the Witch is."

**Oh, Tony. Sabrina the Witch.**

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"You know," Dayne said casually, "Harry is a distant cousin of mine."

Steve, who sat next to her on a couch in Tony's penthouse, looked at her curiously. She was sprawled out on her stomach next to him, her feet in his lap and her head on a pillow. She had thrown away her ruined, bloody, robes and replaced them with a pair of leggings and a button-down shirt. It wasn't very 'proper' for a pureblood, but it was comfortable. Pureblood style was stuck in the 1800s anyways.

"His grandmother was related to my cousin, Sirius's, mother. The redhead, Ron Weasley, is related to me, too."

"Who _aren't_ you related to?" he asked her, patting her feet in amusement.

"I don't know," she chuckled, wiggling her toes. The rest of the team had wandered off and she was very happy just laying there and relaxing with Steve. "Purebloods inbreed a lot. It makes for some bad mixes."

"So... Cousins marrying cousins?"

"Yeah, but also brothers marrying sisters a hundred years ago or so. There was a lot of insanity when that happened though so the Purebloods tried to branch out. Only so much you can do if practically everyone is related."

Steve shook his head, starting to rub her feet for her. She moaned softly, burying her head in the pillow. She couldn't help it, he had fantastic, strong fingers.

"That sounds like a bad system," he tugged at her big toe playfully, blushing shyly. _Probably because I just made a bedroom noise..._

"It's bloody horrible. Insanity runs in my family. My mother had a wonderful case of it. I think you would have been surprised." She flipped over onto her back to look at him. "Or maybe not. She _was_ in love with the Dark Lord, after all."

Steve patted her shin, smiling crookedly, "I can't understand why."

"Me either. He was ugly." She chuckled, sticking her foot in his face playfully. "Smell it. It stinks."

"Hey, quit it!" He pushed her foot away, laughing. "I don't want to smell your feet! How unladylike."

"Sometimes a Lady needs to take a vacation and act stupid."

"I think you deserve it after what happened today," he admitted, starting to rub her feet again.

"I think we all need a vacation after what Loki sent down upon us," she closed her eyes, relaxing agin. "The world can save itself for a few weeks. Or just call up Harry, he'll be the brave one."

"He's the one that killed Voldemort? Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, he is." She stretched herself out more. "Tony needs to tell me where he got this couch. It's better than my bed."

Steve shook his head in amusement, watching her get more comfortable. She stuck her tongue out childishly. _I don't care if I'm twenty-three, I haven't been so relaxed in a long time._

"Tell me more about your family?"

_So much for relaxation. _"There's not much to tell. Why don't you tell me about _your_ family?"

"My father died when I was young and my mother got pneumonia and died when I was a teenager. Now tell me about you."

She glared at him half-heartedly, "That's all you get to say and I have to spill _my_ secrets?"

"Well do you have many more to spill?" He raised a brow, looking down at her. She scowled slightly, poking him in the side with her foot.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." She looked away, huffing. "What do you want me to say?"

"Your mother and father were in prison. Who raised you?"

"My Aunt and Uncle, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco and I grew up together, Lucius feeding us Pureblood politics and ideologies the whole time. Draco loved it, I was the one who didn't believe in it. I was quiet and I stayed to the background as much as I could. Surprisingly, my Aunt Cissa is a really nice lady, when you don't meet her in public. She loved me like I was her own, even though I was really just the daughter of her insane sister."

"When did you meet your mother then?"

"After she broke out of prison with my father and some other followers. They met me as soon as Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luc brought me home from the train station. I was... Displeased," she muttered, sitting up and pulling her feet out of his lap. "To say the least. I didn't want them, and my mother was so far into insanity that all she could do was be a torturous bitch. My father was just quiet. Extremely reserved. I think he just ignored what my mother did and said to everyone because he didn't know how to deal with her. He has some sanity issues of his own."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "It must have been hard."

"It's the past, it can't be changed. I've moved on to better things." She stood up and stretched. "Like how I'm going to move on into bed." She sent him a playful look. "Can I get you to join me?"

Steve spluttered, a dark blush covering his cheeks. She leaned down to kiss his cheek as he opened and closed his mouth several times to reply and she laughed, starting to walk away. "Another time, then, Steve."

"I didn't agree to that!" he called after her retreating figure.

She laughed again, "You don't have to. I want to see your nice arse without spandex on, I'm very determined."

She heard Steve splutter again and she snorted with laughter, entering her room. If she had been more awake and not on a slight overdose of Harry's strong healing potion then she probably would have not said anything. Seeing as she was (mostly) relaxed and sort of happy, she had let her mouth get away from her.

_Oh well, it's not like I didn't say something that wasn't true._

* * *

Steve stood at the door to Tony's lab and sighed, running his fingers through his blonde hair. He knocked on the frame reluctantly. "Tony?"

The playboy looked up at him and smirked, "Hello, Captain American Pie. How can I be of service?"

Steve scowled at the nickname, walking farther into the lab. Bruce waved at him from across the room and he waved back. "I need some..." he sighed deeply, regretting his decision already, "I need some advice."

"_You_ are asking _me_ for advice?" Tony laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. His blue eyes practically twinkled at him. "_Me. _For advice. What's gotten into you, Capsicle?"

"Nothing," he frowned, "I'll just go, I shouldn't have asked." He turned to leave but Tony's voice stopped him.

"Okay, okay, I'll play nice. Take a load off and tell me what you need."

The Super-soldier turned back and leaned against a counter, eyeing Tony skeptically, "You'll play nice?"

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what's up."

Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, shy. "I've never dated a pretty dame before and... Well, I need some help. I don't know much about the times now, and I really didn't know much about women before the war."

"That's right, you were the nerd boy everyone beat up on. Alright, so you want to know how to get into Dayne's pants." Tony smirked at the look on Steve's face. The soldier couldn't help but feel flabbergasted and surprised at Tony's words, though he really shouldn't have been. How many times had he seen Tony talk like this before?

"_No_, no I just need help on taking her on a date!"

"And _then_ get into her pants," the playboy smirked, "What a gentleman. Taking her out on the town _before_ going for the goal."

"Stark," he growled, narrowing his eyes, "You said you would play nice."

"Am I not doing that right now?" the billionaire didn't even have the decency to look ashamed and Steve just shook his head, exasperated.

"Can you just... Just help me out. I want to ask her on a date, not have sexual intercourse with her."

"Ugh," Tony shuddered, rolling his eyes, "Can you not call it that? Just say sex and get over with it. 'Sexual intercourse', sounds gross when you put it that way."

"Stark," he frowned. _I should have asked someone else... Even Director Fury would have been better than this._

"Right, a date. Why not take her to the movies and dinner or something? I can lend you a car and you can just have a night out." Tony shrugged. "I don't do 'dates' very well."

"How does anyone stand you?" Steve asked, truly confused. "You're terrible sometimes."

"It's why people love me," the shorter man grinned happily, "I'm brilliant. I'll figure out what movies are playing and you can work on asking Dayne out. Be snappy about it, Capsicle."

Steve turned away, rubbing his face. "Right. Thanks, Tony." He left the lab to go shower and get to bed for the night. _Sexual intercourse doesn't make it sound gross... It's what it is..._

* * *

Natasha Romanov prided herself on her skills as a spy. She wasn't often surprised, and she wasn't often unaware of things. Dayne had surprised her, and the wizards that had been after her had caused Natasha to be caught off guard. How often do people show up out of thin air and start shooting _spells_ at you?

Natasha walked around Stark's dark penthouse, barefoot and almost entirely silent. It was around midnight and she couldn't sleep. She rarely slept for more than a couple of hours at a time. Her mind strayed too often to darker thoughts that even _she_ couldn't stand to linger on. Her ledger was stained with blood, gushing it, and that made a long, restful sleep an elusive rarity.

She stepped out into the living room and noticed her new team member sitting on the couch and staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts.

"Hello, Dayne." She padded over to the younger woman and sat down.

"Hello, Natasha," she murmured, holding a mug close to her face. She smiled softly. "Can I get you some tea?"

"Only if it has sugar in it."

The witch nodded and summoned another mug, filling it with tea and putting some sugar cubes into it. The tea stirred itself for a moment, dissolving the sugar. "There you go."

"Thanks." Natasha picked up the mug and sipped it. It was very fragrant and relaxing. "It's good."

"Professor Snape introduced me to it. We used to joke and call it 'Snape Tea'. I still call it that, just to remember him sometimes."

"You were close to him," Natasha stated bluntly, watching Dayne closely. The moon made her look paler than she normally was and her eyes seemed even more heavy-lidded than usual. She looked more like her mother with her face cast half in darkness.

"He protected me a lot in my seventh year when Voldemort took over the school and the Ministry. Especially from my mother. She visited more often than she should have, thinking that she needed to give me 'private lessons'," she frowned very softly, too tired to be angry. Natasha could understand, having been brainwashed at a young age.

"At least you had someone to protect you."

Dayne smiled at her, sipping her tea. "I guess. I wish he was still around. I think you would have liked him, 'Tasha."

No one had ever dared to call her that, except for Clint. She tilted her head to the side slightly, studying the woman. She didn't mind the witch calling her that, especially since she looked so exhausted. She would let it pass, for now. "Maybe. Clint says I'm picky."

"I'm sure you're not picky, just distrustful. You've had a hard life, it's obvious. You don't have to trust everyone you come across, it's not practical."

"You have good insight on things." Natasha smiled lightly, sipping her own tea slowly.

"Only sometimes. When I'm tired enough." Dayne grinned softly at her. "I was loopy because of Harry's potion earlier and I told Steve I would like to see him naked." Dayne grinned wider. "Which is true. I bet he looks nice without a full suit of spandex on, or those old-fashioned clothes he wears."

Natasha snorted and chuckled, shaking her head. "Did he explode from the embarrassment?"

"Not yet," Dayne tried to look sad about the fact, "He _was_ speechless, though."

"A first for the Captain, he always knows what to say." Natasha sank back into the couch more, relaxing slightly. It was nice to have another woman to talk to, she hadn't done that in a long time.

"It seems like it," the witch agreed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry about the Aurors today. I wish I could have been more help."

"You didn't know it was coming. We all should have been more prepared. Carelessness on our part."

"I need to teach you more about Magic and the people that wield it."

"Yes." Natasha set her empty mug down on the coffee table. "It would be useful information."

"You know," Dayne began slowly, sly, "This is the most I have heard you talk yet..."

Natasha glared at the smiling woman. "I'll stay quiet from now on."

"Please don't," Dayne begged, "I would really like another woman to talk to. And I like you."

"I'll think about it," she teased lightly, standing up. "You should get some sleep."

"I will. The memories keep me up."

"Don't they always? Goodnight, Dayne."

"Goodnight, 'Tasha," Dayne murmured as Natasha walked away, back to the room that Stark had given her.

* * *

Dayne woke up slowly, the sun shining right into her eyes. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head to cover her eyes. "Too bright."

"Shall I cover the windows?" a male british voice said. She sat up quickly and looked around her room.

"Who the bloody hell is in my room? I sleep _nude_ you know!"

"I am sorry, Miss Black, I am the artificial intelligence that Mr. Stark has created. I run his house and suit."

"Oh. Okay, guess _that_ makes it okay," Dayne grumbled sarcastically. "Don't ever show Tony any images or anything of my room, please."

"Of course, Miss Black."

Dayne shook her head and got up, stretching slowly. She scratched the back of her head, yawning.

"Dayne!" Her door slammed open suddenly and she yelped, standing there in shock. "Oh dear lord, I think I just went to heaven."

_"Get the hell OUT, Tony Stark!"_ she grabbed her wand and a blanket at the same time, sending a hex his way and covering herself with the blanket. The man laughed loudly and half closed the door. _"You bloody bastard!"_

"Steve, your witch has a great body!" he yelled out, his voice having a sing-song quality. "I will die a happy man now!"

"I hate you, Tony!" Dayne slammed the door shut and pulled on some clothes, glaring at anything in her line of sight. She exited her room and went down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Dayne, aren't you happy that you made my day?" Tony teased, smirking. She glared darkly, pulling her hair back away from her face with a hair tie.

"I should Obliviate you. Don't you ever _knock_ first?"

Tony shrugged, not apologetic at all. "Only if I think someone is having sex. I don't knock even then, sometimes."

Dayne shook her head and walked over to the fridge, looking at its contents curiously. She looked at the slyly grinning man out of the corner of her eyes, noticing his beard and hair had finally returned to normal. "I should set my room up with wards then. See you get past _those._"

"I'll figure out a way around them," he replied, smug. She sighed and grabbed an apple, going to the sink to wash it. She looked up and spotted Steve on the couch, pretending to read a magazine while blushing. Dayne grinned and went over to him, plopping down ungracefully beside him.

"Morning, Steve."

* * *

Steve couldn't look at the woman next to him just yet. He was too busy trying to keep his thoughts on _safe_ topics. Like upcoming movies. _But that just leads to thinking about the date I want to take her on, and dear God Tony saw her naked... I wonder... No, Steve, stop!_

"Tony, you really should knock first," Steve said to the grinning playboy. He got a wink in reply and he frowned, "What if you do that to Natasha? I don't think she would take it very well."

"She would shoot me," Tony laughed, "Which is why I don't enter her room or bother her."

"So, how did you sleep?" Steve glanced at Dayne, seeing her mischievous smile. He wanted to hide his face, but that would be cowardly. He tried to keep his eyes solely on her face, but they drifted down for a moment before he caught himself.

"F-fine, Dayne, what about you?"

"Great," she grinned, stretching languidly. Her shirt rode up slightly and be blushed, spotting the pale skin. _No, Steve, think of something else. Don't think about how you want to kiss every inch of her! _"My bed was really lonely though." She winked and he rubbed his face, feeling it grow warmer and he was sure he must have been as red as a tomato.

"Oh, that's too bad..." he mumbled, setting down the magazine that hadn't captured his attention at all. It really only had articles about Tony in it, anyways.

"Yeah," the witch shrugged, leaning against him. _Is she purposely pushing her breasts against me? No, I think I am imagining things. She wouldn't do that..._

"Uhm," he couldn't think right, but he didn't want to push her away. He _liked_ her close. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" He found himself on the receiving end of a very bright smile and warm, dark-chocolate brown eyes.

"Would you like... like togoonadatewithme?" he rushed out, feeling awkward and afraid. What if she rejected him?

Dayne looked at him in confusion, "Like to what?"

He took a deep breath, calming down enough to talk like a normal person. "Go on a date with me. Like, to the picture show and maybe dinner?"

All his awkwardness was worth the smile that she gave him and the kiss she planted on his cheek. "I would love to."

**Right, so, awkward Steve makes me want to hug him. He's just adorable.**

**Review pretty please :) I update faster and I keep writing when reviews are sent my way!**


	13. Chapter 13

The whole Team, minus Thor of course, was sitting down for a lunch Steve and Bruce had prepared when a loud _pop!_ had them on edge. Dayne had her wand out in an instant and Natasha had pulled a gun from _somewhere_ to aim it at the newcomer. Dayne gasped and dropped her wand, jumping at the new woman.

_"Luna!"_

The blonde woman hugged the excited witch, smiling dreamily. "Hello, dear Dayne. I see you have less Nargles around you now." Her voice was soft and almost dreamy, like she wasn't in quite the same world as everyone else was.

Dayne grinned, ignoring the flabbergasted looks the two of them were getting from the Team. "I do? How did I manage to do that? You always said I had too many Nargles."

Luna shrugged, her radish earrings bobbing with the action. "You found your place."

Dayne's smile softened and she hugged the blonde again before turning towards her teammates. "Everyone, this is Luna Lovegood, my sister in everything but blood."

"Blood doesn't matter, in the end," the other woman said, smiling. "It is just something that people rally around for lack of anything else."

Dayne grinned, nodding. She introduced everyone to Luna and then sat back down, pulling another chair up next to her, between her and Bruce. "We just sat down for lunch. You can have some of mine, I'm not very hungry."

"Oh, no, I ate before I left. International Portkeys are a bit disconcerting, aren't they?" The blonde sat gracefully, moving her waist-length wavy hair out of the way as she did so.

"Very. Did you Portkey to the American Ministry and then Apparate here?"

"Yes." the woman looked at everyone closely and they couldn't help but shift under the scrutiny of her bright blue eyes. "You are all taking care of my sister, aren't you?" Luna's voice lost some of its dreamy, airy quality.

"Don't interrogate them, Luna, they're taking care of me just fine."

Steve met the gaze of the newcomer and smiled. "We take care of our own to the best of our abilities. And Dayne is certainly one of our own."

Luna nodded, decisively, and pulled out a magazine. The front was covered in bright colors and the title read _The Quibbler._ "Good." With that, she started to read, ignoring the confused looks everyone but Dayne sent her.

Dayne just shrugged, grinning. She was used to Luna's behavior and ways, so it didn't bother her. "Thank you again for lunch, Steve, Bruce."

"You're welcome," Bruce replied, eating his sandwich slowly. He was looking at Luna's bright, mismatched attire curiously. Along with her radish earrings she wore a bottle cap necklace and a bright yellow shirt that she had paired with a neon pink skirt and rainbow socks. Her feet were covered by two completely different red and purple boots and Dayne seemed to find amusement in his study of her friend's attire.

"Well, I guess I have another houseguest," Tony grinned, raising a brow at Luna.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Stark," Luna said, looking over her magazine (which she had turned upside down) at him. "That would be wonderful."

"Ah, any friend of Dayne's is a friend of mine now," he shrugged, eating his own lunch. Dayne chuckled, shaking her head. _Things are about to get interesting with Luna around._

* * *

"You should just wear the red one," Luna said, sitting in the middle of Dayne's bed. She was watching the woman run around trying to pick something to wear for her date with Captain Steve. Luna was sure that her adopted sister could show up in rags and the soldier wouldn't mind.

"No, no, too fancy," the other woman moaned in despair, holding up the red dress. "I can't wear something _too_ fancy..."

"Then what about the black one? Honestly, Dayne, go naked." Lune smiled, watching Dayne blush. "New York would love it."

"Yeah, and so would Tony, but I can't do _that_."

Luna shrugged, playing with her wand absentmindedly. _I wonder if Daddy got any leads on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack..._

"I don't know if I can do this," Dayne sat down heavily on the bed, looking at Luna with big, pleading eyes. "Can you just Stun me so I don't have to go?"

"No," the blonde replied, bluntly, "I won't do that. The Captain would be very disappointed."

"But I can't decide what to wear! What do I do with my _hair?_" Luna sighed and stood up, going over to Dayne's trunk full of clothes. She sifted through it and came up with a simple, but flattering, jade green dress. She offered it to Dayne before going to get a brush and some green ribbon from Dayne's bathroom.

"I will deal with your hair," Luna said firmly, "You just get changed."

"Okay," the dark-haired woman mumbled, standing up. "I'm nervous." Dayne pulled off her clothes and shimmied into the dress, biting her lip. Luna nodded at her, smiling. The dress was knee-length and had spaghetti straps. A black belt was right under Dayne's generous bust, flattering her curvy form.

"Now sit," Luna commanded, pointing to the bed. When her sister sat she moved behind her and slowly began to brush out her hair, using some Detangling Potion. "I know you are nervous, but you shouldn't be. The Captain would still like you if you wore the baggiest clothes you have. Like the shirt I got you a few Christmases ago with the dancing Hippogriff on it."

"That shirt is really comfy," Dayne admitted, "Even if it is way too big."

"They didn't have a smaller size," Luna said simply. She worked on twining some ribbon into Dayne's hair, using a spell to keep it in place. She pulled the barely-subdued mane away from Dayne's face and twined more ribbon into it. "Don't let the Wrackspurts in now, Dayne, it's not good. Would you like to wear my other pair of radish earrings?"

Her sister laughed, relaxing slightly. "No, I don't think they go with this dress."

Luna hummed in agreement, finishing up her job of doing Dayne's hair. "What earrings _will_ you wear then?"

Dayne started to have that panicked look again and Luna rolled her eyes. _The Wrackspurts are really going to love her tonight if she continues as she is._

"Oh no, I don't know... What shoes should I wear, too?"

Luna went to Dayne's trunk and dug through to find a pair of heels she had given to her friend for a birthday some years ago. She found the black, strappy heels and held them up. "These ones. And your green diamond earrings. They'll go with the dress."

Dayne nodded and found the earrings in her jewelry box. She put them on and smiled, nervous still. Luna smiled back, offering her support silently.

"You look beautiful."

Dayne looked shy while pulling on her black heels. "Not without your help."

"You would have figured it out." Luna shrugged. "Let me get Natasha to help you with your makeup."

The blonde left the room and closed the door behind her. She skipped down the hallway, barefoot, to the living room. She smiled serenely at the redheaded woman who was sitting on the couch watching 'television' with the archer man. _Clint,_ she thought, _Dayne said his name was Clint. He reminds me of a bird._

"Natasha," she said, her voice dreamy, "Would you help Dayne with her makeup? She is afraid of messing up, and I don't wear any."

The other woman nodded and got up, walking over to her. They silently went to Dayne's room and entered. The black-haired witch was sitting on her bed, biting her lip hard enough to turn it red.

"Stop that," Natasha ordered, although softly. "You'll just make your lip look puffy if you continue with that."

Dayne looked sheepish and nodded, "Yes, 'Tasha."

Luna watched as Natasha applied kohl and shadow to Dayne's heavy-lidded eyes. The way she used black and green shadow made Dayne's eyes look more like the Pureblood Lady she was and the dark-red lipstick made her full lips look even fuller. Natasha put a touch of blush on Dayne's pale cheeks to give her some color before sitting back and admiring her work.

"Done," the redhead said.

Dayne smiled before going to look at her reflection. She smiled at herself, running her hands down her dress to smooth it out. "Thank you, 'Tasha, you're bloody fantastic."

"I'll go tell Steve to stop hiding in his bedroom and get into the living room." The quiet woman left and Dayne turned towards Luna, sighing shakily.

"He'll be very impressed with how you look, Dayne," Luna said, hugging her sister carefully.

"Oh, Moon, I hope so," the woman mumbled, hugging her back. "I like him a lot."

"I know. And I know he will just fall more in love with you tonight." She watched Dayne blush and smiled crookedly, watching the pale woman closely.

"He doesn't, I mean he can't... Do you really think so?" Dayne's hand moved towards her hair to run through it and Luna pushed it back down before it could get close. The dark eyes of her sister showed uncertainty and she grinned, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I know so, pretty Day," she teased, "Even if he doesn't know it yet."

Dayne laughed at the nickname and hugged Luna again, "Thanks, silly Moon."

* * *

Dayne stood in her room, waiting for Luna to tell her to come out and meet her date. When the blonde woman stuck her head in her room and smiled at her, she took a deep breath and nodded. "Right, time to go."

"It will be fine," Luna assured her, again. Dayne stood tall and walked out of her room, going down the hall. Her heels made soft sounds on the carpet and she smoothed her dress down again before entering the living room. She smiled at an almost smug looking Natasha and then spotted Steve. His back was to her and she smiled, admiring the view for a moment. Tony's wolf whistle had the blonde soldier turn around quickly and he looked at her with wide eyes when he saw her.

"Oh, wow, Dayne," he stumbled over his words, walking over to her. She took another moment to admire the way his nice, button-down dress shirt clung to him and the way his pants made his legs seem even longer. He had on a plain suit jacket over his shirt and it made his strong shoulders seem a little wider.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she teased, "You sure clean up very nice."

He blushed and offered her his arm, "You look beautiful."

A camera flash went off and Dayne turned towards Luna who held a Muggle camera. The other witch tried to look innocent, smiling up towards the ceiling. Dayne chuckled and shook her head, taking Steve's offered arm. "Are you ready to go, Steve?"

"Yes, once Tony gives me the keys." The two of them turned towards a grinning Tony who had a pair of keys dangling from his fingers.

"No funny business, you two. No sex in my nice car," he threw the keys at Steve, who caught them.

"You ruined my idea," Dayne pouted playfully, "I thought our Captain could really go for a modern-day experience like that."

"Well, good thing the car doesn't have a backseat," Tony went to the bar to pour himself a drink, smirking at Steve. "I _could_ give you the keys to a car that does, though."

"Not necessary," Steve started to gently tug Dayne towards the elevator, blushing. "Come on, we have a dinner reservation..."

Dayne laughed, getting into the elevator with him. She sent one last grin at Luna before the doors closed.

"He is just uncontrollable," Steve muttered, shaking his head. "Just like his father."

Dayne grinned, squeezing his arm. "He's Tony. It works for him."

"Did you have to encourage him?" Steve kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Yes, yes I did."

They stepped out of the elevator and walked over to one of Tony's many cars in the garage. It was some fancy sports-car that Dayne didn't know the name of. It was painted bright red and she rolled her eyes. Steve opened the door for her and she thanked him, getting into the car gracefully. He got into the driver's side and started the car up.

"This is a little different then the automobiles of my time," Steve muttered. "But it shouldn't be too bad, right?"

"Right," Dayne nodded, smiling at him. "You can do it," She encouraged playfully.

"Thanks," he laughed and drove out of the garage carefully, getting used to the car. "Fury had me drive a newer automobile, but that was only twice. I didn't drive much when I was younger."

Dayne shrugged, looking up at the city sky, "I have never driven a car, so don't look at me to drive us anywhere."

Steve smiled, taking them to the restaurant Tony had gotten reservations for the two at. Dayne caught him glancing at her a couple times and every time she did she would send him a smile, making him blush.

"You really do look beautiful tonight," he murmured, parking the car in front of the fancy restaurant. "You look beautiful all the time, but I haven't seen you in a dress yet."

Dayne smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Natasha had put on a non-staining, long-lasting lipstick when she did her makeup for her. She didn't have to be afraid of getting her red lipstick everywhere.

Steve exited the car and went around it to open her door for her. She took his offered hand and stepped out, breathing deeply. "Mm, this place smells good even from outside."

"It's supposed to be a steak house," Steve led her into the place, holding her hand. She twined their fingers together, staying close. He told the hostess the name for the reservation ("Tony Stark.") and they were seated promptly. He pulled out her chair and she sat primly, smirking at him.

"You are just too much of a gentleman. You're the kind of person my mother _might_ have approved of had you been a wizard. As it is, I think my Aunt Cissa would like you well enough. Luna loves you." She grabbed up her menu to look at it, smiling.

"I'm glad she does," he admitted, looking at his own menu. "She's very interesting, and I can tell the two of you are close."

"Luna is unique. She sees the world differently from everyone around her." When the waiter came up to ask for their drink order Dayne noticed that the man had eyes only for Steve. _Oh man, this is great..._

"I want just water, please," Steve asked politely, always the gentleman.

The waiter winked and rested a hand on Steve's bicep. "Anything for _you_, darlin'."

Dayne barely repressed a laugh at the shocked look on Steve's face and placed her own drink order with the suave waiter. She grinned at Steve when he left, giggling. "Your face," she laughed, "It's priceless!"

"I..." Steve looked at loss for words, shaking his head. "I know that homosexuals are more common and accepted here, but I didn't expect _that_."

"It happens," she grabbed his hand, laughing. "I'm sure that won't be the last time, Steve."

"Probably not," he agreed. When the waiter came back they both placed their meal orders, though Steve did so a little more awkwardly because the waiter flirted with him at every turn.

"I _think_ he's doing it more now because you are so shy about it," she giggled, shaking her head.

"I don't know how to act with him being like that!" Steve exclaimed, a dark blush covering his face and all the way down to his neck. _I wonder how far down that blush goes..._

"Just play it cool," she grinned, holding his hands in both her own. "It's pretty funny."

"For you," he grumbled in good nature. She chuckled, playing with his fingers gently. They talked of simple things (_"What's your favorite color?" "Really, my favorite color?" "Just answer the question."_) until their food came and were mostly silent as they took their first few bites. The food was very good (which wasn't surprising, since Tony suggested it) and they both hadn't eaten so well in a long time.

"So who's going to be the one to tell Tony he's brilliant for getting us reservations here?" Dayne teased, grinning at her date.

"Do we have to?" Steve looked like he was almost going to pout and she found it extremely adorable.

"I'm afraid so," she said, shaking her head. "He _did_ help us out."

Steve chuckled, smiling at her. "You do it then. I already killed my ego for the week asking for his help with this."

"Alright, alright," she laughed, getting up with Steve after he paid the bill. She grabbed his hand, smiling up at him brightly. They walked outside of the restaurant, Steve pulling her close to his side and looping his arm over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Steve," she murmured, turning towards him before he could open her door. She leaned up and kissed him softly, shivering.

It was everything she had thought it would be, and more. His lips were soft and smooth and very warm against hers. She felt him stiffen up before relaxing and start to kiss her back, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and resting the other on the back of her neck. She brought her arms up around his neck, parting her lips. He was hesitant but she didn't let him stay that way for long, touching her tongue to his lower lip lightly. He groaned softly, the sound sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

A voice cleared and they pulled apart quickly, Steve moving himself in front of her slightly.

"Well, daughter of mine, I didn't expect to come upon such a scene as this."

**Random fact for you all: A Captain in the Army is a pretty low rank. An enlisted rank, actually. BUT, a Captain in the Navy is a pretty darn high up rank. How's that for a tad strange? **

**Please review. :)**

**I'm sure some of you might have noticed that my rating changed back to 'M'. I did that for the dark, serious content that I am going to bring into this story. I don't want to get in trouble, and I want to correctly warn you all. I won't be very graphic, but I do want to be safe with FF. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, father," Dayne said softly, holding onto Steve's hand.

"Daughter," the dark man said. He had a slight smirk on his lips and his eyes were cold.

"What are you doing here? I thought the Ministry would have caught up to you by now." When Dayne stepped up beside Steve, to stare her father down, he only just managed to restrain the urge to push her into the car and drive away as quickly as possible.

The man across from them smirked and Steve noticed he was playing with his wand idly, looking calm. "The Ministry is nothing, just weaklings. Kissing Muggles now, blood traitor?"

"I am no blood traitor, father," she stood proud and determined, standing for what she knew was right. "And if you knew anything, Steve is not just a simple Muggle. He is the strongest man I know, certainly stronger than you."

The man narrowed his eyes and Steve looked around, searching for any backup. There wasn't anyone in the parking lot, but he could feel eyes on them. He wished he had his shield right now, or maybe just a gun.

"You dare insult me, Dayne?" the man hissed, "You forget where you come from. My loins brought you into existence and I still have claim over you under Pureblood Law. It's a pity you can't be more like your mother... Such a pity."

"Those Laws mean nothing anymore, Rodolphus," Dayne sneered, widening her stance slightly to get more balanced, "And my mother was an insane bitch, I never want to be like her." Steve looked around again, frowning. _I know someone, or multiple someones, are here with us._

"That is where you are wrong. _Stupefy!_" Dayne cried out as Steve was hit with a red light, her eyes wide. Steve shook himself, but managed to stay upright though the spot where the spell had hit was smarting strongly. Dayne pulled out her wand and aimed it at her father, but a red light hitting her in the back had her falling to the ground, paralyzed. Steve yelled out and tried to go after Rodolphus, but ten red spells hit him at the same time, coming from the wizards that had _appeared out of thin air_. The combination of the spells had him on the ground, watching in a paralyzed state as Dayne was hit over the head by her father and then picked up, thrown over the dark man's shoulder.

"Pity, that you aren't a wizard," the man said, sneering coldly down at Steve. "I have not seen someone fight a Stupefy like that before. I can almost see what my daughter sees in you. Almost."

All Steve saw was the man's boot before everything went black.

* * *

Dayne woke up slowly, groaning in pain. Her head was killing her and she couldn't move. She tried to reach up to rub her eyes and discovered they were bound by manacles and chains. She laughed brokenly, shaking her head. _Of course, he keeps his own daughter as a prisoner..._

She moved her legs slightly, finding them also held by chains and she started to feel her heart sink even more. She was still in her dress from her date and she didn't even know if Steve was okay... _Please be okay, Steve, I just got my first kiss from you._

She glanced around the dark room she was in and saw it held nothing but a thin, dirty mattress (_Not sleeping there._) and a bucket in the corner. The room was covered in grime and dark stains that she did _not_ want to think about. She shifted to get into a better position, her feet bare on the dirty ground. They had taken her shoes, probably so she couldn't use them as some sort of weapon. A kick from those would have hurt a certain groin area.

The heavy wooden door squealed open and she looked up into the smirking face of her father. "Do you like your accommodations, daughter?"

"Fuck you." She gathered some spit and aimed it right in his face. She felt great satisfaction when she saw her father wiping his face slowly with a handkerchief. She didn't even blink when his fist landed a blow on her right cheekbone, pain blooming from the spot immediately.

"Little whore," the man spat, "If I didn't need you I wouldn't keep you alive, blood traitor."

"What do you need _me_ for, you son of a bitch?" she glared at him, refusing to feel scared.

Rodolphus leaned down close to whisper into her ear: "We have suffered many losses and we need a good brood mare. Everyone knows you can't do better than the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Your mother is dead, dear one, so who do you think we are choosing now?"

With that he turned and left and Dayne felt her hope sink and leave her completely, horror filling its place.

* * *

"We have to find her!" Steve exclaimed, pacing a hole in Tony's living room carpet. Bruce watched him closely, just barely managing to keep a hold on his anger just barely. He knew the Other Guy was in his eyes and that his skin was tinged green, but he was doing the best he could.

"Steve," he growled out quietly, "Sit down."

Steve spun to yell at him and then noticed his state. Bruce watched as he deflated slightly and sat down quickly, fidgeting. The scientist looked around the room slowly, his eyes sharp. Tony was on one of his portable computer screens, working hard to find their lost teammate. Natasha was cleaning a gun, Clint beside her fixing up arrows. He knew they both were angry underneath the calm, just going through motions familiar to them to not blow up with anger.

Bruce removed his glasses, his slightly trembling hand pinching the bridge of his nose, and shook his head. He didn't know how much longer he could keep a hold on the Other Guy. The longer Dayne was gone, the more his anger grew. He had come to respect the little witch, and he was going to tear the people who took her apart. She was one of the only people who _really didn't care_ about the Other Guy. Her and Tony.

"Doctor." He turned towards Dayne's friend, Luna. The blonde woman was watching him closely. "Would you like a calming draught? It could help right now. The Wrackspurts are moving in quick and we need your mind."

He frowned before nodding. She passed him a vial full of a light blue liquid and downed it. It tasted mildly terrible, but he felt himself relax. He smiled slightly in thanks and she nodded.

"Dayne is strong," she said, loud enough for them all to hear, "She won't let Rodolphus get the upper hand on her for too long."

"Sir," Jarves said, making Tony look up. "Director Fury and Agent Hill request entrance. They have a couple guests."

"Let them in," Tony ordered, standing up. The billionaire went over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

Fury entered the room, his face stern and with none of his emotions visible, but Bruce could almost smell the worry and anger coming off of him. Even Agent Hill looked mildly worried. With him was the messy-haired man from the Ministry attack the other day and a taller younger man who seemed shy and fidgety. Behind them was a blonde, pointed-face boy. Bruce recognized him from a photograph of Dayne's; he was her cousin, Draco.

"Stark, no alcohol," Fury ordered.

"Don't pull that right now, Fury, I'm walking a thin line." Bruce had never seen his friend look so serious.

"We all are, Mr. Stark," the messy-haired man said. _Harry, his name is Harry._ "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, this is Neville Longbottom-" he gestured to the taller, shy man "-and the blonde is Dayne's cousin, Draco Malfoy."

Steve frowned at the blonde newcomer, narrowing his eyes. "Aren't you one of them? Those Dark Wizards?"

"Contrary to popular belief," the blonde drawled, a sneer on his face, "I am not. I was a spy for Potter and his followers during the war."

"You never told Dayne that." Bruce looked at Natasha, the one who had spoken. The woman was holding her gun as if she was ready to shoot.

"No," Draco looked guilty for a moment, "I did not."

"We are not here to discuss Draco's loyalties," Neville said in a surprisingly strong voice. "We are here to find Dayne."

"Why? So your Ministry can have her?" Steve growled, standing up. He looked like he was going to punch someone. Luna walked over to him gracefully and put a hand on his arm.

"The Ministry doesn't know we are helping you," Harry admitted. "And they don't need to know."

"They have agreed to help us find Black," Fury said, walking over to a window and looking out it, his hands clasped behind his back. "We need all the help we can get if her father has got her."

"Explain," Bruce growled, not feeling so calm anymore. Being reminded of Dayne's kidnapping and what they _weren't_ doing to find her right now was not helping.

"Dayne was taken by her father, Rodolphus LeStrange," Draco said, walking further into the room, "He was a very strong supporter of the Dark Lord and he escaped with some other followers after the final battle. They have gained a couple more supporters and have been causing some... _trouble_ for the Light side."

"What does he want with Dayne?" Steve demanded, standing next to Luna. She still had a hand on his arm and it looked like the only thing that was keeping him in place.

"They want to..." Harry looked reluctant to reply, running a hand through his hair, "They want to use her to _make_ more Dark Wizards."

* * *

Dayne shook in her cell, dry-mouthed and scared. Her father had been passing by her cell all day to taunt her, knowing the wait was wreaking havoc on her nerves. She was dreadfully thirsty but she refused to touch the food and water he had thrown into the small room. Severus Snape hadn't been her mentor for nothing.

_"Never take drink or food willingly from a Death Eater, child,"_ she heard his voice say, _"You never know what poison they have slipped in for you to consume."_

She wanted to cry, there was no Severus Snape to help her now. And her Team was on another continent. From what her father had told her, she knew that she was somewhere in England, possibly an old Death Eater hangout. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and she scooted closer to the wall, watching the door. The footsteps passed and she sagged in relief, closing her eyes. _This time I'm alright, this time..._

But then her door was opened and her relief fled as though it had never been there in the first place.

"Hello, daughter," Rodolphus sneered down at her, "Are you ready for your first suitor?"

* * *

"They want to..." Steve looked at Draco, quiet horror building in him. "They're going to _rape_ her?"

"Yes," Draco responded, looking him straight in the eyes without giving away even the slightest hint of emotion. "In the most creative ways they can come up with, I'm sure. Until she bears a child for them. And then, when that child is born, they'll do it again."

"But... why? And... he... her father! Would he really let them... hurt her... like that?" Steve stumbled over his words, his worry and fear for Dayne hitting an even higher peak. He couldn't even think of someone hurting a family member like that, let alone a _daughter_.

"Yes," Harry admitted, "Rodolphus is not above such actions. You don't seem to understand how horrible and evil Dark Wizards are."

"Then explain," Fury ordered, his voice dangerously soft.

Harry took a deep breath, as if steadying himself, and pushed a hand through his messy hair. "Voldemort was the biggest and baddest of the Dark Wizards. He threw away his humanity in his quest for power. His followers, his Death Eaters, were not much better. His Death Eaters did horrible things during the Wars and just because Voldemort is gone doesn't mean that they will stop.

"Dark Magic... _changes_ you. Most Dark Magic requires a part of the user's soul and the Death Eaters used enough Dark Magic to change their souls forever." Harry sighed, looking tired and battle-weary. "The Blacks were staunch supporters of Dark Magic and it runs deeply in the family's blood."

"So they want Dayne because she is a Black," Natasha said bluntly.

"Yes, in essence," Harry grimaced, shaking his head. "They want the power that is naturally in her blood."

"The Blacks are one of the oldest and purest of lines," Draco added, "And they want Dayne because, other than being a powerful witch and part of a powerful line, insanity runs in her family."

"That's insane!" Steve exclaimed, bewildered. _They want someone who can, possibly, have a mentally-unbalanced child?_

"Not really," Neville said, looking at the Team with serious eyes. "Bellatrix LeStrange, née Black, was one of the most insane witches alive and Voldemort's number one supporter. Insanity was a bonus when it came to her and a few other Death Eaters."

"An insane Dark Wizard is a powerful Dark Wizard," Draco sarcastically remarked.

"We have to save her," Dr. Banner growled, starting to look green again. Luna went over to him and took his hand. The soft amount of calm she had been projecting at Steve left.

"Why, what gave you _that_ wonderful idea?" Draco sneered, still sarcastic.

"Draco, quiet," Harry ordered, frowning. "Out of everyone here, _he_ is not the one to fuck with."

Dr. Banner smirked, though he looked less green, "Scared of the Other Guy, boy?"

"Dr. Banner, calm down," Fury ordered, "Or leave. We don't have time for any of this bullshit right now. We are going to find Dayne, and we are going to do it now. And Dayne is not the only one those assholes took. They kidnapped other 'Pureblood' women, too."

"Well they made a mistake when they took an Avenger," Tony snarled, standing tall. "And we _will_ make them pay for it."

**Things are getting dark, my dears. Please review and give me your thoughts.**

**I've had a few people review to tell me that I am wrong about my 'Captain' fact. I really wish I wasn't getting reviews telling me I'm wrong, but what can you do? I get my information straight from my fiancee, who is an officer in the Navy. His buddies are mostly from the Army and I've talked to them. I've talked to enlisted Captains, so don't go shooting me over something like this. It's still not a very high role, but Captain America still has a better ring, eh?**

**Stop shooting the girl who is providing you with updates. It hurts my poor feelings. (As if, I have a black soul mwahaha...)**


	15. Chapter 15

Dayne was curled up on the disgusting mattress that had been provided for her, staring at the wall blankly. Her dress was ripped and her hair, that Luna had made so beautiful for her, was ruined. Ribbons hung from it almost sadly, their jade green color ruined by the blood that was trickling from multiple cuts on her head and face. The men who had her prisoner didn't care if she looked beautiful.

She curled up tighter, her cell painfully cold, and thought of bright skies and beautiful flowers. Of lush fields and tall forests. It didn't work, all she could think of was the laughing face of her 'father' as she was raped by the men he 'worked with'. She held back a sob, her stoic facade dissolving. She cried silently, biting her bruised lips to keep the sobs in. She had never felt so hopeless in all her life, not even when she had seen her mother's face for the first time.

_Steve, please, I need you. Come save me._

* * *

"So what is the plan?" Clint asked bluntly, staring at Harry and Fury. "Do we know where Dayne is being kept?"

"No," Harry admitted, "All we have is locations of old Death Eater hideouts."

Clint rolled his eyes, a frown on his lips. He wanted to be _moving. _He wanted to place a well-aimed arrow into Rodolphus Lestrange's eye socket and watch as the man died. He hadn't really gotten close to Dayne, not like Steve had, but she was his teammate and part of the mix-matched family that the Avengers were starting to turn into. He had a fierce need to protect her already, almost as fierce as his need to protect Natasha.

"Death Eaters stick to what they know," Dayne's cousin said, and Clint noticed he looked sort of... ferrety. On a normal, _I-don't-have-to-save-a-family-member_ day Clint would have found it funny. He would have pointed it out to Natasha just to see the small smile on his partner's lips and maybe hear her laugh quietly. He glanced at the woman (that he loved) who was sitting next to him holding her favorite gun like she was going to shoot the first person that _blinked_ wrong. He noticed the blonde, ferret-man was starting to talk again and he started to pay more attention again. "They probably wouldn't have bothered finding anyplace new. They had a lot of hideouts during the War, some that were only used for a day. They could have gone back to any of them."

"So we are just going to just travel around England looking for old hideouts and _hoping_ it is the right one?" Natasha hissed, her eyes narrowing. Clint placed a hand on her shoulder gently, trying to calm her down. It worked, but just barely.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking distressed. "Yes."

"That is the worst plan I have heard in a long time," Steve, the Good Captain, said bluntly. "And believe me, I've seen some bad ones." Clint cracked a smile, remembering 'Captain America's' big debut that was caused by Steve's reckless move to charge right into a HYDRA base because his friend had been taken.

"Well it's the only one we have right now," Draco snapped. For the first time the Team were witness to some sort of emotion from the blonde: _Worry._

"Mr. Malfoy is, unfortunately, right," Fury growled out, stiffer than usual. "All we have to start with is old hangouts."

"Well, fuck," Tony cursed, "At least it's better than fucking nothing. We need to find Dayne, not stand her all day! We can think of other plans when we get to England!"

Clint agreed with the arrogant billionaire, standing up from his seat on the couch. He looked down at Natasha and smiled lightly, trying to not show his own worry.

"Pack up, Team," Fury ordered, "A jet will take you to London tomorrow."

* * *

Nick Fury was furious. Some _piece of dirt_ had kidnapped one of his own and he would be _damned_ if he didn't get her back. England would be overrun with SHIELD agents until Dayne Black was found, and if the governments or the Council didn't like it they could go fuck themselves.

When Rogers had first called him, _panicked out of his mind_, with the news that Dayne had been kidnapped... Fury had stood there, staring out the window, in shock. _One of mine? Kidnapped?_ He had immediately asked for details and a very calm, very strange voice he did not know was put on the phone.

_"Who the Hell is this?"_

_"Luna Lovegood, sir," the voice responded, sounding almost dream-like. "I am Dayne's adopted sister."_

And when the Hell did Dayne have an adopted sister? When had 'Luna Lovegood' (what kind of name was that?) arrived? Fury had listened, outwardly calm and emotionless, to the story that Miss Lovegood had somehow gotten out of Rogers and then he stared at his phone as she hung up on him. After getting over the fact that, yes, someone had just hung up on _him_, Nick Fury: Director of SHIELD, he immediately got into action. He had picked up a 'Two-Way Mirror' that a certain Harry Potter had left him and had called the man up.

_"Hello?" a sleepy, just-rolled-out-of-bed Potter said, his hair messier then when Fury had met him and he glasses askew. "Oh, Director Fury. What can I do for you?"_

_"Dayne Black has been kidnapped."_

_Any sleepiness still left in Potter's expression left and was replaced with seriousness. "I see," the young man murmured. "May I ask who would be bold enough to do such a thing?"_

_"Her father," Fury replied, watching the worry cross over Potter's face. Fury felt his own dread growing at the worried frown on the face of the 'Savior of the Wizarding World'._

_"Rodolphus Lestrange," Potter looked away from the mirror on his end for a moment. "A dangerous man. Very dangerous. I'll be there soon, with help that I trust."_

_The line was cut off and Fury glowered at the mirror. What was it with magic-people hanging up on him?_

And Potter had arrived, with two others, just a couple hours after Fury had called him. The two men with Potter had been polite, but Fury wasn't very impressed. One looked extremely nervous and the other looked like a bastard Fury would have gladly shot. He didn't really trust Potter and his followers, Longbottom and Malfoy, but they were all he had as a connection to the Wizarding World and his best chance of finding Dayne.

* * *

At the first clearly-empty hideout the only one who really showed their dismay was Steve. At the fifth empty house, Natasha couldn't help her own hopes breaking just a little bit. Filling in the cracks was anger and worry, among other things. She didn't let it show on her face though, that would have been against everything she had ever learned. Letting someone get into her heart enough (after just _one conversation_) to cause her to worry over them, well that was against her training, too. The only people to have gotten that close were Clint and Coulson. Coulson was gone, a very real pain in her heart because of it, but Clint was right beside her. Dayne... Dayne was gone, though.

The Black Widow, infamous spy and assassin, didn't understand how one conversation and makeup help with the younger woman could have made her care for her so much, but maybe that was Dayne's charm? Or maybe Natasha saw enough of herself in Dayne and she wanted to protect her from it. Protect her from becoming something, someone, like Natasha.

The tenth empty house scared her just a little bit. _Weren't they ever going to find her? How many fucking hideouts did these bastards have?_

Natasha kept her cool, though, she didn't let the fear show. She couldn't, not when Steve was so obviously distraught and Bruce was constantly on the verge to Hulking Out (and that really scared her sometimes). Even Clint was starting to break under the pressure, his face often showing strain. Natasha couldn't let that happen to her. If she lost it, then who would keep their head in this? Luna, Dayne's adopted sister, couldn't do anything else but keep Bruce calm. Keeping the Hulk in took so much of the slighter woman's energy that she was starting to look pale and worn.

So Natasha kept her head. When the _twenty-third_ empty house showed up... If she turned away from everyone else to 'examine an old cloak', well that was all well and good as long as it hid her tears. And if she was even quieter and more reserved than normal, who was to complain?

* * *

Bruce was angry. All he could feel was anger.

**_Smash._**

_No,_ he whispered, holding tight to Luna's hand as she sent him waves of calm. _We can't smash yet._

**_Smash bad men._**

_We have to _find_ the bad men, first_.

And the Hulk, that ever-angry and powerful presence in his head, faded back for a while. For now he seemed to understand that smashing would not work yet, that it would not get Dayne back. He didn't know if the Hulk would understand with the next abandoned place, but it was time to rest now, anyways. Tonight they would rest. Tomorrow they would continue their fruitless hunt for their missing witch, for the one who _really_ understood him.

* * *

Tony Stark was not a patient man. He had never been a patient man. His father used to complain that Tony needed to learn patience, that acting like an impudent child constantly wouldn't help any. So when they stopped for the night after their _seventeenth_ day of searching (and almost forty empty Death Eater holes), Tony cracked. He had been far more fucking patient than anyone had believed him to be capable of during their search for Dayne. He had joined the group in every one of their searched and had - for the first time in a long, long time - tried not to inflict his growing fear, anger, and frustration on anyone else. Because yeah, even if he was an ass at times, even Tony knew that that wouldn't have made them find Dayne any faster. But enough was enough. His patience had damn well run out because _they still hadn't fucking found her._

_"Goddamnit!"_ he yelled suddenly, surprising the group. He almost felt bad when Luna looked very strained as Bruce grabbed her hand tighter and started to grow out of his clothes a bit. Luna seemed to center herself and she brought Bruce, his great Science Bro, back from the edge. Tony looked away to hide his guilt before glaring at the three wizards in the group.

_"You,"_ he said with a dark glare, "This whole travel around the country looking at _dead ends_ needs to stop! You have to know more than this! Just searching old hangouts _isn't working!"_

The blonde one (that Clint had pointed out looked like a ferret) seemed to take offense at being yelled at, but Tony didn't care. He was Tony _fucking_ Stark and he would be damned if he let some skinny little shit try to order him around. Until now he had bit his tongue when the blonde had gotten extra snippy, he was Dayne's cousin after all, but he was fed up.

When Tony Stark was fed up with you, you definitely knew it.

"Don't say a word, ferret," Tony snarled, startling a snort of amusement from Harry and Neville (who was a pretty cool kid underneath his shyness). "You are a useless piece of crap right now and unless you know of something better, you better keep that pointy face silent."

Harry chuckled tiredly at that, smiling crookedly. "You better listen, Draco, Tony isn't joking."

"A Stark doesn't joke about serious manners," Tony snapped, pointing his finger at Harry. "And if this _isn't a serious matter_ I will give up my Iron Man suit."

"Tony." Tony turned towards his Science Bro, noticing how the man spoke very softly and carefully. "Will you please calm down. I'm hurting Luna."

The playboy looked at the fair-haired woman and winced. She was swaying slightly and her hand was being squeezed-to-death as Bruce held onto his control by a very thin thread. Luna had been the strong support behind Bruce for the whole of their search and Tony felt instantly bad for causing her more pain than she needed.

"Sorry Luna," he apologized sheepishly.

She looked at him with her almost-disturbing blue eyes and smiled painfully, "It is alright, Tony, just please stop yelling. Fighting never helps matters, it just brings on Wrackspurts."

Tony ignored the strange way the woman talked and looked back at Harry. "You better have a better idea than what we are doing now. This is ridiculous and doing nothing but making us all fall apart."

Harry rubbed his eyes under his nerd-glasses, sighing. He was just as tired as the rest of them, but right now Tony didn't care. All he cared about was his Team and getting Dayne out of the hell hole he was sure she had ended up in. What else could it be if her own _father_ was using her as some plaything for evil wizards?

"Draco," Harry started, slow and soft, "I want you to rethink your earlier assessment of Rodolphus not using a Black property..."

The Ferret frowned, looking thoughtful. "Sirius gave you all of the Black fortune, except for a couple rundown properties and a smaller vault of gold. He gave those to Dayne."

"And Sirius died before Dayne reached her Majority," Neville added, sitting next to Luna and supporting her gently.

"So her parents would have had some control over the properties, but not the gold," Harry supplied, looking at Ferret closely.

"Shit," the pointy blonde muttered. "Rodolphus would have access to a few of those manors and houses."

"Exactly." Harry offered a water bottle to Luna, who took it gratefully.

Tony, being the smart man he was, got their point. "Rodolphus is using an old Black property for his Evil Schemes."

* * *

Steve, who had been absent for Tony's angry breakdown, sat on a stone by the small creek they had camped not too far from. He was staring up at the moon, his emotions clear on his face. Every day that they couldn't find Dayne was another day he felt like a knife was stabbing through his heart. He was a bundle of _worryangerfearlovedepression _ and he didn't know how to handle it.

With Peggy he had felt attraction. He might have even loved her, but it was nothing like what he felt for Dayne. The moment he saw her, standing so proud and strong on a broken New York street, he should have known he loved her. She seemed to just be a part of all his thoughts, no matter what it was. (_I wonder what we have in the fridge, maybe Dayne would like something too? _or _What a beautiful day, I should ask Dayne out for a walk._)

He couldn't fathom what Dayne was going through at the hands of her father. He didn't even know how to wrap his mind around it all. _He's using her to make new Dark Wizards, how could someone do that..._

When they found her (it would _never_ turn into '_if_ they found her') he was going to never let go. He would protect her, Fury and the Avengers be damned. He wasn't going to let his beautiful dame out of his sight. He wouldn't let her get hurt again when they found her, that was something he was sure of.

Just as he was about to go back to his teammates and rest, a large bolt of lightning struck down and claps of thunder sounded.

_Thor._

**How are all my babies doing? Keeping up with the new, darker change? Don't worry, it won't be like this forever. Thor is back!**

**(PS: Tom Hiddleson is a beautiful man. A beautiful, beautiful man.)**


	16. Chapter 16

She didn't know what day it was. She didn't know how long she had been here, in her Hell, or if it was night or day. Her cell had no windows, and the halls they dragged her down, the room they threw her in, didn't have widows either. She didn't know how many potions they had shoved down her throat, or how many times the men raped her. She could see Rodolphus's impatience and anger growing every time she saw him but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

She shifted, pain shooting through every nerve in her body. She didn't know how much longer she could handle it. The walls she had long-ago built around the hereditary insanity were starting to crack and there was no Professor Snape to help this time. He was gone, long gone, and her Occlumency walls were following at a faster rate everyday. She twitched, pain in her leg causing her to shift it and try to relieve it. It didn't work, it really never did, but she still tried.

A cell door down the hall was opened and she heard another woman scream. She wasn't the only one, she had learned, but she _was_ the only one who was still not pregnant. Some of the other women had been here a lot longer than her, a couple even long enough to have a child or two already born. _This isn't the place for a child to grow up_, she thought helplessly, _This isn't the place for anyone..._

Cell doors were opened one after the other and she knew it was time for everyone to be fed. She didn't even flinch when her door was opened and food was thrown at her. A bottle of water followed and the door was slammed shut and locked. She grabbed the water and shakily drank it, but refused to touch the food. Most of the potions were added to the food that the women were given. She would hold out eating as long as she possibly could.

_Just let me die_, she begged, _Someone, something, just let me die._

* * *

The arrival of Thor seemed to restore some of the hope the Team had lost. Thor, with his Asgaridan powers, could see dark magic if it was concentrated. Luna also thought it was a plus that Thor seemed to understand her perfectly. He also understood her fight to keep Bruce calm, and he offered his strength to draw on when her's was starting to wane.

After Draco and Harry had changed their approach on how to find Dayne everyone was more agreeable. Draco had produced a large book of all the holdings the Black family had ever owned and he cut down the list to ones that Dayne had inherited. It all came down to three to choose from, and Luna was starting to feel the ache in her chest that longed for her sister to fade. They were closer, she could feel it. Her happiness made Bruce more agreeable, too, and he and the Hulk were less angry.

Luna was watching the sunset as Harry and Draco briefed Dayne's team on Dark Wizards and taught them things to look out for. Neville was turning the brightly-colored outfits that the Avengers tended to wear into darker colors. Even Iron Man's suit was turned black for the time being, and Captain America's shield was soon to follow. Luna wasn't much help right now, her energy was almost completely spent from the continued fight to keep Bruce in control. Right now the man didn't need her, the Hulk knew that the real battle was soon and Bruce could keep calm.

Luna sighed, laying out in the grass and closing her eyes. They planned to move in tonight, when Director Fury and members of SHIELD arrived. Harry had created Portkeys for all the stolen women and they planned to have Director Fury to watch from a distance with doctors ready to move. Luna was going to stay with him and wait for Dayne to arrive. She almost could feel her sister in her arms already.

* * *

Thor studied the mansion in front of them closely. It was very remote and surrounded by forests and mountains, something that would be good protection if the world was still in the Middle Ages. They were not, though, and the secluded property was almost too easy to get to. He could see the Dark Magic seeping into the foundation of the house itself and he knew that they had, finally, found where Dayne and the other women were kept. They were prepared and as ready as they could be.

Thor glanced at his nervous teammates and pushed down his own nerves. This was a life or death battle and it was all to get their little magic-wielder back.

"Alright," their Captain murmured quietly to them, holding his temporarily-black shield. "We need to be careful. We're only _guessing_ there are about twenty women, but we don't know if there are children. If there are, get them to safety. Fury has other forces ready for back-up if we need them, but they aren't specially equipped like we are. We have wizards and their knowledge of Dark Magic on our side, so we are prepared. Be careful; the longer we drag this out, the higher the chance that a prisoner might get hurt. We need to end this quickly."

The rest of them nodded and Thor felt a new respect for the Captain. He knew the man desperately wanted his little witch back, but he was making sure to think of the picture as a whole: Rescue everyone, not just the woman he loved.

"Now, everyone."

The Team made their way towards the mansion, taking out sentries as they got closer to the front door. Thor saw Dr. Banner unleash his Hulk and he grinned, vowing to stay away from the green beast's large fists. He remembered how hard a punch they could land on his frame.

Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Iron Man broke off to enter through the back door, Tony's suit blasting away the enemy wizards before they could even pull out their wands. Thor summoned lightning with his Mjolnir to break through the wards on the manor, laughing at how weak they were. _Human wizards are nothing compared to Loki._

Hulk rushed past him at a roar, breaking down the door (and the wall around it) easily. He heard screams coming from inside and followed after the beast, the Captain and their wizard allies behind him. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom left them to apprehend as many Dark Wizards as they could. The Hulk didn't want them alive though, from the looks of it. Thor winced as he passed a moaning, half-crushed wizard on the ground. He didn't feel any sympathy though, not after what he had heard the men were using Dayne and other women for.

Thor found a door leading down to what he assumed was the basement and made his way down. He heard the Captain knock a man against the wall before following him down, Dayne cousin, Draco, following. At the bottom of the stairs was a very dimly lit hallway with doors on either side. The door were made of heavy wood and had large padlocks on them.

"I think we found where they keep the women," Draco pointed out, taking out a bag that was full of wizard 'Portkeys'. Thor made his way down the hall, using Mjolnir to break the locks off the doors. Draco and the Captain followed behind him, giving Portkeys to the women inside the rooms, enabling them to escape to where Fury waited.

Thor approached the last door in the hallway and swung his hammer once more, shattering the lock. He pushed the door open and the smell of fear and despair hit him. He looked around and was greeted with the dark, blank eyes of Dayne.

**Hell yeah, Hulk, kick ass!**

**Please review :) I really, really want to reach 100 reviews. I will love you all forever and... If I get 100 I will write a special one-shot (with some length to it) with Dayne and Steve or something ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Dayne!" Steve exclaimed, pushing Thor to the side in his haste to get to the woman he loved. He fell to his knees next to her and reached out to touch her cheek. She flinched back, fear in her eyes, and he felt all the desperate anger, fear, and despair from the last few days crumble into a helpless painful heap. And when he spoke again his voice was just a fearful whisper. "Dayne, love, it's me, Steve."

"Steve," her voice rattled, her eyes slowly turning to focus on him. He took in her battered appearance and slowly reached out to touch her hand. The nails were dirty and a couple fingers looked broken by the unnatural angle they had taken. He took her hand anyways, as gently as he could, and smiled at her encouragingly. "Steve," she said again, tears starting to form in her eyes. "_Steve._ Wha' took you so long?"

"This is a hard place to find," he murmured, reaching up to touch her cheek again. "But I'm here now. I'm here and I'm going to take you home."

Dayne smiled sadly, looking painfully fragile. "Home?"

"Yes," he whispered, reaching over slowly to pick up her broken body. She whimpered in his arms, trembling against him. Thor passed his cape over and Steve wrapped it around his witch gently, trying to keep her warm.

"Take a Portkey and travel back with Dayne," Draco ordered, handing him an ordinary sock.

"Find Rodolphus for me," Steve commanded, "I want him brought in _alive._"

"Of course," Thor gave him a wolf-like grin, showing his teeth. "We _all_ want a chance with the man."

"I'm first," Dayne whispered, her eyes closed and her face pale.

"Of course," Steve whispered, kissing her cheek gently. "Let's get out of here. Director Fury is very worried about you."

He said the activation word and they were pulled away.

* * *

Dayne leaned over Steve's arms to chuck up what little she had in her stomach the moment they landed in the clearing Fury and SHIELD was in. She groaned, her body on fire. Steve rubbed her back, whispering sweet words into ear.

"It's alright, sweetheart, I've got you," her exhausted, pain-filled mind registered. When her body was done rejecting the little water she had consumed that day she leaned back against her Captain's chest.

"You're wearin' black," she mumbled, looking up at his face. "Where's your red, white, and blue?"

"This kept me hidden longer," he admitted, kissing her bruised up forehead. She smiled crookedly, reaching up with her good, unbroken hand to poke the star on his mask.

"I miss the color."

"I'll be as colorful as you want for forever and a day from now on," he promised, chuckling, "As long as you stay in my sight."

"That sounds good...," she replied with a tired smile before looking around and noticing the amount of SHIELD agents and doctors gathered. She saw the other women being taken care of and Fury heading their way, a look almost like relief on his face.

"Mom," Dayne rasped, grinning at the Director. He frowned before shaking his head and reaching over to touch her cheek kindly.

"I am very relived, and happy, to see you alive, Dayne," he said softly before his 'Bad-Ass' (as Tony called it) Mask came back down and he was all business. "Captain take her to a doctor, she needs medical attention."

Steve nodded and walked her over to a free doctor, setting her down on the cot next to the medical woman. The doctor, who really turned out to be a witch healer, scanned Dayne and slowly started to heal the broken bones in Dayne's body. She administered potions, but they didn't seem to do anything to lessen Dayne's pain.

"Your potions aren't helping," she finally snapped, pulling away from the woman. "And I want you to stop. You healed my bones, the rest can mend on its own."

"Leave," Steve commanded softly, noticing Dayne's discomfort. He kneeled by her side and rested a hand on her forehead, noticing she had a slight fever. She grabbed his hand with both of her own and pressed her face into it, whimpering.

"Steve," she whispered, "There's too many people."

She felt so hopeless right now, and lost. She didn't think she would see the world the same ever again after what Rodolphus had done to her. She started to cry against Steve's palm, her shoulders shaking. She felt like the world was ending, even though her savior was right there trying to comfort her. _I'll never be the same again. Rodolphus took everything from my soul._

"Sh," Steve whispered, gathering her up in his arms. "Please, sweetheart, I'll find someplace more private, but please don't cry..."

"Oh Merlin, Steve," she whimpered, "He had me r-raped and oh god..."

"And he'll suffer for it," he pulled her closer and she should have been flinching away after all the things those _monsters_ had forced her to do, but she just wanted Steve's warmth and protection. She wanted him to never let her go.

"Dayne!" she glanced up from her protective shield (Steve's chest) and spotted the rest of her teammates. Luna, Harry, Draco, and Neville were with them and Draco had a tight rein on the man she never wanted to see again: Her father.

"Steve," she whispered, looking at him. "I don't know if I can handle this."

He paused, his voice soft and serious; "You don't have to do anything, Dayne. We can take care of this."

And they would, she knew. The Team would avenge her, would make her father regret what he had done. But it was her that he had hurt and even if she didn't want to do this... Even if she really, _really_ didn't want to face him again, especially right now, a part of her knew that she _needed to._

A silence settled between them. Dayne didn't know how long she had been trying to gather her resolve, but when she met Steve's eyes again she knew it must have been quite a while. And yet, he was still patiently waiting for her answer. That, more than anything, gave her the strength to say: "No, I... I can do this."

"We'll be right beside you," he encouraged, helping her up slowly. She limped over to Rodolphus and her Team with Steve's support, her back straight and head held high. She could tell that the Dark Wizard was trying to speak, but someone had been smart enough to remove that right from him with a spell.

"Rodolphus," she greeted coldly, pushing her fear to the back of her mind and underneath her tattered mental shields. "I hope you rot in _Hell_ you son-of-a-bitch." She punched him across the jaw with the rest of her strength before turning towards Steve. "All yours now."

Steve smiled proudly at her and gently places a kiss on her forehead. Then he was pushed back by a relieved, pale Luna forcing herself between them. The two hugged tightly, holding each other up as they both cried. Suddenly, Dayne was hugged from behind as well and she tensed up, ready to hold, before Natasha's quiet voice reached her ears: "You are never leaving my sight again."

She laughed shakily, turning towards the spy and hugging her. "What if I need to use the restroom...?"

"I'm a woman," the redhead pointed out bluntly, "You can deal with it."

"Thanks, 'Tasha," the dark-haired witch murmured, smiling softly. Her energy was really starting to leave her.

"You need sleep," Luna said, taking Dayne's hand. "We have a tent, you'll have privacy."

"Can we go there now? There's too many people and... I don't want to see Rodolphus anymore." Dayne looked at her adopted sister pleadingly, growing paler. Luna looked around the makeshift SHIELD camp and nodded, leading Dayne over to a plain looking tent. She looked back and met Steve's worried eyes. She smiled and shook her head when he mouthed 'What me to come?' She could handle being just with Luna for a while.

When the two walked inside the tent Dayne realized it was a very large wizarding tent complete with multiple bedroom, bathrooms, and a very large kitchen and dining room.

"One of Draco's," Luna said without Dayne having to ask. "Come on, you can stay in the room Natasha and I are sharing."

Dayne walked with the other woman, her limbs trembling. "I'm disgusting, I want a bath."

"Can you handle it right now?"

"No," Dayne admitted, ashamed, "I'm too weak and I haven't eaten since my date with Steve."

"Let me make you some broth first then, alright?" Luna helped Dayne sit on the couch and covered her with a blanket. She still wore the green dress from her date with Steve but it was tattered and it barely stayed on her thinner frame. One of he seams along the side was torn and held together with a blood-stained ribbon.

Luna got Dayne some light broth and helped her eat it, much to Dayne's embarrassment. The witch's hands were shaking too bad to hold the spoon steady and get it to her mouth without spilling the broth all over herself. Once she had eaten as much as she could Luna helped her to the bedroom.

"I need to get this _off_," Dayne whispered, starting to tear at the dress. "Right _now._"

"Calm down," Natasha ordered, coming into the room silently. Dayne jumped and looked at her with wide eyes, pulling at the dress still.

"Dayne, stop," Luna murmured, taking her hands. "Let us help."

Dayne trembled and started crying when Natasha pulled the dress off of her, unable to stop the tears. She pulled away from Luna when the dress was completely off. "I want a bath..."

"You said you were too weak," Luna said, offering a blanket to Dayne.

"I want a bath, I need to get _clean!_" Dayne screamed suddenly, backing away. "I'm not _clean_ anymore!"

Natasha grabbed her and tugged her towards the bathroom gently. "Luna, go help Bruce if you can."

The blonde woman nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"'Tasha, I want to be _clean..._" Dayne whispered brokenly, holding onto the redhead.

"I know," Natasha said simply. She drew a bath for the battered witch and helped her get in.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you."

* * *

Natasha helped Dayne into bed and tucked her in, feeling exhausted. The woman had stayed in the bath for almost an hour, roughly scrubbing every inch of her skin that she could reach. Natasha had helped when she could by trying to keep the witch from scrubbing her skin raw, but there was only so much she could do. She understood why Dayne needed to 'get clean' so she just kept providing more floral-smelling soap.

When Dayne was asleep she left the room, joining the rest of her team in the tent's living room.

"How is she?" Steve asked, searching her face for an answer.

"Fucked up," Natasha answered bluntly. "Physically, emotionally... Her _mental_ state is what I'm most worried about."

"She's strong," Draco said, looking up at the ceiling. "She won't let this get her down. She never let anything get her down in school."

"She wasn't raped by thirty different men on orders from her own _father_ in school," Natasha snapped, frowning. "That is a lot to ask her to just forget and move past."

"Lets not fight," Dr. Banner ordered, his voice soft. He looked just as exhausted as they all felt, maybe even more. The Hulk had really done a number on the Death Eaters and the mansion they had been hiding out in. She noticed Luna sitting next to him and holding his hand, her shoulders slumped. She looked nothing like her normal, dreamy self.

"I just want to get home," Tony complained. "I want to take our little witch home and never let her out of the Tower ever again."

"That is not logical," Thor admitted with an impossibly soft voice. He was dressed in normal clothes for once and not his armor, but he still managed to look like a god and prince. "If we lock her up we may very well lose her."

"He's right." Natasha looked at Steve and raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "We can protect Dayne, but we can't keep her contained to the Tower forever. She's an Avenger... and it wouldn't be right."

"Says the man who isn't going to let her out of his sight," Tony grumbled, working on one of the Iron Man suit's gauntlets.

"Keeping her in my sight and locking her up in the Tower are two different things," Steve snarled, glaring at the billionaire.

"Don't see how," Tony glared back, pausing in his work.

"Shut up," Clint snapped, coming out of the kitchen. "Don't start fighting. We just got our teammate back and she's gone through more than we will ever be able to understand. If you start fighting then you can just leave."

"I don't want anyone to leave."

The Team, plus the three wizards and one witch, looked towards the hallway almost all at once, seeing Dayne standing there. Natasha frowned sternly and walked over to the shaking woman.

"You should be in bed," she muttered, grabbing a blanket off the couch and wrapping it around the curly-haired woman.

"I can't sleep." She looked up at Natasha pleadingly and the assassin gave in, sighing. "I want my Team."

"Alright. Can you go sit with Steve then?"

Dayne nodded and limped her way over to the soldier. She sat herself next to him and curled into his side, her eyes squeezed shut. Steve wrapped his arms around her, bending his head down to whisper into her ear.

"We all need to rest," Dr. Banner said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Fury is going to want to talk to us tomorrow."

"Mom needs to talk to us?" Dayne joked, her eyes still closed.

Tony grinned and fist bumped the air. "I'm not the only one who calls him that now!"

"You'll be the only one without working vocal chords in a moment if you don't quiet down," Harry, who had looked like he had fallen asleep, grumbled. "It's sleep time."

"Go to your bedroom then, Potter," Draco sneered.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, Ferret."

"Scarhead."

"Prat."

Dayne broke out laughing suddenly and it caused the group to slowly relax, chuckling with her. She smiled over at Draco and pointed at the blonde. "_Ferret._ I see that now!"

Natasha had some hope that Dayne wouldn't be as nearly mentally unstable as she had thought originally. If the woman could still laugh then she could get through this. She would just need time and the support of her teammates.

**Hi, kids :D How was dat one? ;)**

**Review, please! If I get to a hundred I will write a special one-shot for everyone!**

**(PS: Renaissance Fair is this weekend, so no updates until probably Monday, I'm sorry! No time and no internet to work with after tonight.)**


	18. Chapter 18

Dayne looked around the 'Avengers's Penthouse' in Tony's tower in New York and she could honestly say she had never felt such a deep feeling of _relief_ and _home_ before. As her Team moved around her to go put their things away and get comfortable once again she just stood there, looking at the New York skyline visible through the very large windows. The city was still being rebuilt after the attack, but it was as grand and lovely as always.

She ran a hand through her clean, curly locks and walked towards the balcony, wanting to feel the New York breeze on her skin. She opened the door and sighed, closing her eyes. She was _home_ and it felt so good. Even the conversation with Draco the day before couldn't ruin her relief.

* * *

_"We need to talk, cousin." Dayne glanced up from her place under a large pine tree, her toes dug deep into the cool earth._

_"Alright, Draco," she replied, watching the blonde sit himself a few feet away from her. She wouldn't let any males touch her unless they were her teammates, even if they were blood relation. (Especially if they were blood relation.)_

_"I'm not a Death Eater," he started, "I was a Spy for Potter."_

_"I thought that was obvious when you showed up for my rescue and didn't side with Rodolphus." She still couldn't help the fear when she heard or said his name._

_"What he did is inexcusable," Draco growled, strangely protective. "And he was punished for it."_

_"I don't want to talk about him right now," she whispered, pulling Thor's cape around herself tighter. Since he had given it to Steve to wrap her up in it after her rescue she had used the crimson cape as a sort of security blanket. She could swear Thor had protective magic or something in it by the way it made her feel better._

_"Yes, okay," Draco nodded. "I want to propose something."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I want you to come back to England," he stated, "And live with me in Malfoy Manor."_

_Dayne frowned at him before she shook her head. Was he crazy? "No. I won't do that."_

_"Why not?" he snapped slightly, making her flinch. He softened his tone, looking sheepish. "England is your home. The Manor has always been your home, ever since you were a baby."_

_"The Manor was a place to stay, Draco, and it doesn't always hold the most positive memories for me. New York is my home now. Avengers Tower is my home."_

_"You don't belong on some superhero team," he sneered, looking at his perfect nails as if he was bored. "You aren't even that strong."_

_"And that's where you are wrong, Draco," she whispered, standing up. "I am an Avenger. Director Fury picked _me _and my team picked _me._ I helped save the _world_ and I'm not going to let some childish man tell me that I'm not strong enough to be where I'm at. Blood or not, Draco Malfoy, I will not accept such words from you."_

_And she left him staring after her, his mouth gaping open in shock. She went straight to Steve and he wrapped his strong arms around her, without asking any questions, making her feel safe._

* * *

She felt familiar strong arms wrap around her and she tensed before relaxing, closing her eyes. "Hey, Captain."

"Hey, Witch," he kissed the top of her head, smiling against her hair. She chuckled, leaning back against his wide chest.

"Is that my superhero name?"

"It could be. I think we could come up with something more creative, though."

She smiled crookedly, leaning her head back against his chest and looking up at him upside down. "Like how amazingly creative 'Captain America' is?"

"I'm a national treasure," he joked, half defending his title, "I'm what this country stands for. It's only obvious that my name would be Captain America."

"Yes, alright," she rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Steve."

She looked out towards the city again, grabbing his hands in her own and squeezing them tightly. "I think Luna and Bruce are quite enamored with each other."

"I agree," he laughed, the sound rich and happy. She relaxed even more, reveling in the sound. "I think he feels almost put out when Thor and Luna talk to each other though."

"Hm," she hummed in agreement. "Who knew the creatures Luna knows about are from other realms and Thor has seen most of them?"

"I can't understand anything that goes on between the two," Steve admitted. "I understand less of what those two say then when Tony and Bruce get to talking."

"Opposite problem for me," Dayne chuckled. "I can get Luna and Thor, I can't understand the 'Science Bros' at _all._ Magic and technology don't mix well anyways."

"You don't seem to have a problem with it."

"I've practiced how to tone my magic down to levels technology can manage. If I were to really cast a lot of spells and unleash some force, I would probably break all the kitchen appliances. And maybe make the lights flicker."

"That's... Actually, that could have its advantages," Steve murmured, playing with her fingers on her right hand lightly. "If used in the right situation."

"I guess..." Dayne shrugged, slightly uncomfortable. She didn't want to think about any missions that she would (eventually) have to go on with her team. She didn't even think she could leave the Tower anytime soon.

"Lets go inside, sweetheart," Steve said, changing the subject when he noticed her discomfort. "It's getting cold out here."

She smiled gratefully and walked inside with her... her what? Boyfriend didn't sound right. Lover wasn't really right, they weren't having sex (and probably wouldn't anytime soon). They weren't married, so spouse was out. 'Partner' made them sound like the gay men she had met in her life. So what were they?

"Lady Dayne!" Thor boomed at her, making her jump slightly. She smiled softly when the man looked at her with a guilty look. "I apologize. I did not mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," she lied, going over to the large man, "Just surprised me. What do you need?"

"Your sister has told me of the game you magic-wielders play on broomsticks. I was curious to know if you had such a broomstick."

Dayne raised a brow at Luna who was deep in conversation with Bruce. With the way their hands constantly touched and Luna's smile would grow extra dreamy, she knew it was getting serious for them. "My broomstick got smashed in the invasion. I could order another one though."

"Would you do that?" Thor questioned, grinning. "I would like to see such an object as a flying broomstick!"

"I'll see what I can do then," Dayne promised, reaching out to steal his cape quickly. He chuckled, not doing anything to stop her from taking possession of the crimson cloth. She wrapped herself up in it and moved away, grinning. She sniffed the fabric and took in Thor's strange scent of metal, rain, and something that she could only describe as _heat._ She guessed that came from him being in control of thunder and lightning.

"Happy with yourself?" Clint teased, perched on the back of the couch. She looked at him slyly, feeling good. All her problems could be pushed back for another day. She was _home_ again.

* * *

"Dayne," Natasha greeted, walking up to the woman. She was sitting on the couch in the moonlight like when they had first talked, all those weeks ago. The moon was casting shadows and it made her thin, malnutritioned frame look extremely fragile.

"'Tasha," the witch smiled, looking exhausted. "You didn't keep your promise to watch me as I go to the bathroom."

Natasha snorted slightly, sitting next to the woman. "I think it would make Steve jealous."

Dayne blushed, laughing lightly. "Maybe. He knows that being gay is more accepted in this modern world, unlike what it was in his day."

"The world really has changed a lot."

"Yes. Sometimes too fast for me to comprehend." Dayne rubbed her eyes, wrapped up in Thor's cape still. She hadn't let the man have it back after she had taken it that afternoon. Natasha tugged a bit and got some of the cape for herself, both women huddling up under it.

"This is warm," Natasha observed, a little surprised. "I thought it was just decoration."

"I think Thor has enchantments in it. I haven't tested that theory yet, I don't want to ruin my nice blanket."

"You seem attached to it."

"I am," Dayne admitted, shy. "It was the first warm, comforting thing that was handed to me when you all rescued me. And it smells like Thor... It's relaxing."

"I understand," Natasha murmured, grabbing the other woman's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "You need something that reminds you of good things."

"Exactly," the dark-haired woman agreed. "It's not really just Thor's scent that makes me like this. It's the reminder of all of you, my new family. If I could, I would have a blanket that had something from all of you sewed together. It all sounds silly, though, when I say it out loud."

"No it doesn't." Natasha shook her head, an idea starting to form in her head. "It makes sense. Dayne, what you went through was one of the worst experiences someone could have suffered through. You came out of it alive and _strong_. I know it has scarred you in ways that maybe no one will ever understand, but you are still _you._ Don't call yourself silly because you want something that helps you feel just a _tiny_ bit better."

Dayne rubbed her eyes, tears in them. She leaned against the redhead, starting to cry. She didn't feel very strong, and she didn't feel like herself anymore.

Natasha wrapped her arms around her teammate and just hugged her, offering silent comfort. When Dayne's tears subsided and she was sniffling every so often Natasha pulled back to look her in the eyes. "You are strong, Dayne. Don't forget that. We are all here for you, whether you like it or not, and we'll protect you."

"I know," Dayne whispered, smiling weakly. "I just don't believe the strong part right now."

"You will." Natasha got up to get the woman some tissues and came back with the whole box, offering it to her. Dayne smiled and took it, blowing her nose. Natasha settled back down next to her and looked out at the dark New York sky.

"You should be in bed, sleeping," the assassin muttered, "You need to rest."

"I can't sleep," Dayne whispered, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Natasha knew the feeling. She knew what it was like to be unable to sleep because the memories wouldn't leave you alone. You closed your eyes and everything you would rather forget was right _there_, right where you didn't want it to be. All you could do was try to keep them open, but when your body _needed_ sleep... When you couldn't fight nature anymore, what choice did you have? So you would sleep, and you would dream, but all the memories would be there, there in your dreams.

"Maybe sleeping in the same room with someone would help."

Dayne smiled crookedly, her eyes bloodshot. "I slept alright with you and Luna."

"Exactly," Natasha agreed. "But maybe a certain super-soldier could help you out." She resisted the urge to smirk when Dayne blushed a dark shade of red, her dark eyes wide.

"I... _what?_"

"You heard me."

"I can't do that," Dayne whispered, biting her lip.

"You could," Natasha said, standing up, "If you just asked, he would say yes. Try to sleep tonight, alright?"

"Okay, 'Tasha," Dayne murmured. "Goodnight."

The assassin walked away, going to her own bed.

* * *

Dayne stared after Natasha's retreating form and felt that deep feeling of loneliness again. She felt so lost, and she didn't know what to do about it. She was a sinking ship in a storm of memories and emotions, and she didn't have a lifeboat to save her.

Every time she looked at herself in the mirror all she could see were the men that had _hurt her_ and the marks they had left behind. The bruises had yet to fade very much, and the thin, pale face that stared back was a stranger's face. Her face had been fuller, healthy, and strong. Where once her face had been filled out enough to make her look regal and refined, the face that looked back at her now looked like a war refugee. A sad, weak war refugee.

Her Team didn't know the depth of her scars and emotional wounds. They didn't even know of half the physical scars she had on her torso and thighs. Scars from Dark curses and whatever weapon the men that had kept her had chosen. She had healed some of the scars, or made them pale enough to not be noticeable. One scar in particular stood out. Rodolphus had given her that scar.

She touched her heart through her nightshirt, trembling slightly. _Traitor_ was carved there, and it hurt _so much_. It wasn't a physical pain, but a pain that dug deeper. She hadn't thought much on the word before when she had joined the Light side in the War, but now... Now that word had a whole new meaning.

_"A blood-traitor, Muggle-lover like you deserves something special." Rodolphus hissed at her, holding her head back by her long mane of hair. "Something that will mar that pretty skin of yours so that even your Muggle lover will not find you attractive."_

She didn't think she would ever feel attractive again. She was soiled, ruined, and no one could love her. Steve would see what she really was now and leave her, she knew it. Maybe she should leave before he could come to realize just how broken she was. She was a coward, though. She wouldn't leave as long as it looked like he still cared for her. Even if he was pretending.

She was ruined, though, and soon enough he would find out just how much. If he didn't see her scars first, her mental state would surely come through the wavering shields she had.

_Because this sanity that I hold onto is just a mask for something bigger, and that something bigger will destroy me._

**Renaissance Fair was pretty cool until my corset got tightened so tight that I passed out from lack of air... I looked nice in the process though? I don't know, I enjoyed myself even though that happened. I'm joining a new Guild for next year, too, so yay! When I get some pictures I'll try to put a few up on Deviant Art or something and get ya'll the link. **

**Anyways, sorry that you all didn't get a new chapter over the weekend, I just was not anywhere near my laptop or my story. Here's the next chapter so better late than never?**

**Get me to 100 reviews, pretty please? I have a one-shot already in the making to post up when I reach 100!**


	19. Chapter 19

The week after getting back to New York was a blur of activity. Construction on Tony's tower, which got a little smashed in the invasion, was finished and Pepper arrived back from Washington D.C.. The woman had immediately taken to Dayne and pulled her away from the Tower for numerous shopping trips, even through Dayne's protests. Luna and Natasha tagged along a couple times to make it a real 'Girls' Day Out', which made Pepper happier, and a happy Pepper meant a happy Tony.

Dayne was feeling almost like a human being again after the time out of the Tower and when Fury showed up to talk to her (_"Stark, get your nosey self away."_) she followed him onto the balcony with a smile and a nod.

"What do you need, Director?" she asked, leaning up against the balcony railing. She looked up at the darker man, meeting his eye. He looked like he needed a good night's rest.

"I want to know how you're doing." He stated bluntly, his face impassive. She noticed the worry shining in his only eye and smiled tiredly.

"If you wanted a private kind of conversation with me about this, you should have taken me away from the Tower. Tony has this place bugged."

"I am aware of that," Fury nodded, looking up at a very obvious camera. "I thought you would be more comfortable here, though."

Dayne smiled, going over to a deck chair and sitting down. "I am, thank you. You are very considerate."

Fury walked over and sat in the chair across from her, his eye on her the whole time. She shifted under his gaze and he noticed, his study of her softening. "Dayne, how are you doing?"

She rubbed her face, her shoulders slumping slightly. She cast a few privacy spells and shorted out Tony's closest cameras and microphones. "Are you asking as my boss, my Mom,-" she smiled crookedly at his glare "-or as a... friend?"

"Your friend," he said, reaching out to pat her hand. She smiled thankfully, taking his hand for a moment before letting it go.

"Be careful, Director, the Team might actually think that you have feelings," she teased.

Fury scowled and sent her a pointed look, "You are avoiding the topic, Black."

"I know," she admitted, "It's a hard question for me, sir."

"Call me Nick," at her raised brow he sighed, "In private, call me Nick."

"Alright, Nick," she said agreeably, rubbing her face. "To answer you question, I'm doing alright."

"Is that just the answer that you give your teammates when they hound you?"

She frowned, annoyed that he seemed to know her so well already. "Fine. On the good days I feel almost normal, like things are alright and I can make it through my days. On the bad days I don't even want to get out of bed. I just want to curl up and die because I don't know how to feel or act, but I can't do that. Doing that would make me a burden for my adopted-family and make _them_ feel bad, so I fight through it."

She rubbed her face again, wishing she had Thor's cape. It always gave her a sense of strength. "The nightmares are the worst. They're only memories that choose to come back when I close my eyes and relax, when I am not actively fighting them off. It makes it hard to sleep."

"Why don't you _talk_ to someone?" Nick demanded, frowning at her. _It's really more of a disapproving scowl..._

"What is the use of talking?" She snapped tiredly. "Talking doesn't really help, it never helps. No one was _there_ so they don't _know_."

"Maybe if you talk to us, silly girl, we could try to help."

"You still don't _know_ what it was like, Nick," she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her feet on the chair.

"Then tell us so we _do._ Don't leave us in the dark, it helps no one."

"It doesn't help anyone if I talk, either, it just makes me a burden for you all."

"Is that really how you feel?" he murmured, watching her shift in her seat. "That we just think you're some burden we don't want? You should really get to know your Team better before you start believing such bullshit."

Dayne winced and closed her dark eyes, shaking her head. "Can we please talk about something else?" She could feel the darkness in her mind closing in as her panic and urge to _runrunrun_ grew.

"Fine," he sat back, frowning at her. "This doesn't mean I'm giving up, Dayne."

"If you gave up then I would stop calling you mom," she said, relieved. "And that would be a terrible thing."

He snorted, rolling his eye. "Stark would have to come up with something new."

"I'm sure he could," she joked, relaxing. "Like Pirate. Except then he would try to see if you had a false leg, and we don't want that."

Nick let out a low chuckle, reaching over to pat her shoulder. "I trust you to keep him off my back then."

"Of course, Nick, it's my new favorite job."

* * *

Dayne's talk with Nick exhausted her so much that she retreated to her room, snagging Thor's cape off the couch as she did. Steve followed after her, seeing the slump in her shoulders and the tightness of her mouth. He slipped in behind her before she closed the door with her foot and was surprised to find her in his arms a moment later. He picked her up and set her on her bed, running his fingers through her thick hair.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, standing in front of her. She smiled up at him and he felt a spike of worry at the paleness of her skin and weariness in her eyes.

"Define alright," she joked, resting her hands on his hips gently. He kissed her forehead, pushing her hair out of the way.

"Just answer me, love."

"I will be," she whispered. "Natasha had an idea..."

He let the previous subject drop, not wanting to push her. "And what idea is that?"

"That we share rooms."

Steve blinked down at her in shock before her words registered. He blushed darkly, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah... really? Do you think that would be okay?"

"I think I might sleep better if I have someone with me. I can't ask Luna now, she's getting close to Bruce. Natasha, as much as I like her company, can be a little frightening. Also, I think her and Clint are too close for me to be her roommate."

Steve nodded, sitting next to her. "I don't want to move too fast for you, Dayne."

"You won't," she assured, taking his hand. He watched her closely, seeing the exhausted slump of her shoulders and the way she slowly picked at loose threads on her shirt. She was still very thin, but the meals that everyone on the Team had shoved at her on a daily basis were starting to fill her back out. Her hair was soft and full again, cascading down her back in a thick, dark mane. He was worried though, and he didn't know why. His gut was telling him that everything wasn't 'alright', but he didn't have a way to prove it.

"Only if you're sure," he kissed her cheek, earning him a smile. "Who's room will we both be in?"

"Your room has the better view," she teased, leaning against his side. "So how about yours?"

"That works out just fine." He pulled her close, playfully poking at her sides. She laughed, pushing his hands away and protesting.

"No, hey, don't tickle me!"

"No, too bad," he grinned, poking at her sides more. She squirmed away and scooted up to the top of the bed.

"You are a terrible man," she grumbled, wrapping the cape around herself tighter. "A terrible, terrible man."

He chuckled, laying down and opening his arms for her to join him. She did, after a moment of hesitation, and rested her head on his chest. "I am a wonderful man."

"Stop hanging around Tony, you're losing your modesty." She said, fighting back a yawn. He chuckled, running his fingers up and down her spine.

"I could never lose my modesty," he murmured, smiling crookedly. He was graced with a skeptical look and a raised brow, causing him to shrug. "_I _think it's true."

"Whatever you say." She closed her eyes again and he knew she was starting to fall asleep. _A nap would be good._

"Go to sleep, love," he ordered, kissing her chastely.

"Only if you stay."

He was shocked at the pleading, fearful look she gave him. He cupped her cheek, trying to smile confidently to make her feel better. "I will never, ever leave you."

She nodded, curling into him. "Good."

He watched her fall asleep, still running her fingers up and down her back. He closed his own eyes, pulling closer and catching a nap of his own.

* * *

"Right, so, this is pretty awesome." Dayne heard Clint say over the Team's com link. Fury had set up a mock battle for them to see how they would work together for smaller battles, and so far it was fun. Dayne was enjoying sending simple hexes and jinxes at the various SHIELD agents around them, causing confusion for most. Who knew a simple Jelly-Leg could hinder a secret agent so much?

"What is? Dayne's goal to turn all of SHIELD's uniforms neon colors or Bruce sitting in the corner holding a giant lollypop and looking extremely happy?" Tony asked, flying around the large warehouse and doing loops every so often.

"Or maybe he's talking about the glitter and silly-string that is coming out of your repulsors," Dayne added, dying a woman's SHIELD uniform bright pink. The woman looked down at her suit with a look of disgust and Dayne laughed loudly, giving the woman orange skin as an afterthought.

"Or it's the way you are turning people into Oompa-loompas now," Natasha said dryly, jumping over an orange-colored man and using her paintball gun to give him a non-lethal hit to the chest. Fury had supplied the Team with non-lethal weapons that Dayne and Luna had chosen to modify. The paintball guns shot a large array of colored and glittery paint that would be _very_ hard to remove, Clint's bow shot suction-cup arrows that couldn't be pulled off without a counter spell, Thor's hammer had more cushioning charms than Dayne could count, and even Steve's shield was made non-lethal by adding cushioning charms to it.

"I think he just likes the hawk wings Luna gave him," Steve replied as he threw his shield at an agent and making them crash into the ground. "I found someone that isn't orange yet, Dayne."

"I thought I was supposed to be 'Witch'." Dayne asked, confused.

"Witch rhymes with bitch!" Tony sing-songed into the com, shooting more glitter at a almost-hidden agent.

"I'm sorry, what's that, Tony?" Dayne said innocently, looking up at the metal man. "Did you say something that will warrant orange skin for a week?"

"No, sir, I mean ma'am," Tony shot off to the other side of the room, his voice sounding nervous in the com link. Thor's loud laughter could be heard all around the room and in the link, causing the others to chuckle and wince at the same time.

"Witch is a boring title," Clint whined, shooting Dayne in the butt with a suction-cup arrow. She glared at the archer, pulling off the offending arrow after muttering the counter-charm. "You need something _exciting._"

"Like Hawkeye?" she mumbled sarcastically, jumping over a box and sliding to a stop next to Steve. He grinned down at her, causing her to grin back.

"It makes sense," Clint squawked, moving along the rafters easily. His temporary wings flared out behind him. "I'm the perfect archer."

"Your ego is too large." Dayne laughed at Natasha's _very_ dry tone, shooting off a light stinging hex at a man about to aim at Steve. Her soldier nodded his thanks before throwing his shield at the man. As soon as the man was on the ground Dayne turned his skin orange and his suit purple.

"Lady Dayne, I hope you do not ever take up being an artist," Thor boomed, "For your color palate is very... unique."

"Just say she can't mix colors for shit, Thor," Tony said, perched on a very content Hulk's shoulder. The green rage monster was too busy licking the lollipop to go around smashing things (and people). Luna 'might' have had something to do with that, but she wouldn't admit to anything.

"Tony, do you want to be the next star on Jersey Shore?"

"...No."

**Get me to 100 reviews for a special one-shot ;)**

**By the way, sorry for the slower updates. I'm a bit stressed out right now and life is kicking my rear.**


	20. Chapter 20

After the Avengers had easily won the mock battle against SHIELD, _without_ causing any major damage, Fury had regarded them more as a real, capable Team, instead of a volatile group of powerful people who are only called upon if the situation is very dire. So when a trio of bank robbers with more than normal human abilities had evaded Fury's agents for the second time, the pirate man called them in. The robbers were stronger than normal humans, like they had shot up steroids too many times, and it was more of a nuisance than anything. They were also melodramatic and very arrogant, not a real challenge for the Avengers. One of the villains was knocked out by Steve's shield, another picked up and thrown by Hulk, and the last was stunned by Dayne. It was simple and quick, and it left the Team in good spirits.

"Who knew protecting the world would be so easy," Tony said, leaning back on a chair at the kitchen table. He looked over at the mixed housemates he now had and felt a deep sense of family.

It had been a long time since Tony had actually _felt_ like part of a family. These moments had been rare even while his parents were still alive and after that... his only 'family' had been Obi. Obi was gone now, and good riddance. Besides Obi, he had become close to only Pepper and Rhodey. They were good friends, but they weren't constantly around him. They didn't live with him, or watch his back in a fight.

He didn't really know when he had started to think of the rag-tag group around him as 'family'. Maybe it had happened as they all fought together for the good of the world, or maybe it was before that. Bruce had been subconsciously accepted first, just being his awesome Science Bro. Tony couldn't quite tell when he accepted Steve, the big Apple Pie, as _family_ or even as a _teammate_. The two hadn't hit it off at first, but now they worked together just fine. (Okay, maybe not _fine_. He still couldn't stand the Capsicle sometimes, and he knew the feeling was mutual. He was a genius, he knew these things.)

Dayne had been the most confusing addition to his family. (Or maybe Luna. He couldn't understand that woman for the life of him.) Even Natasha made sense to him, in a weird 'I'm sort of intimidated but very impressed by you' sort of way. Dayne, the good witch, was just special. Searching for her desperately for weeks had cemented her as an Avenger, and as a friend. Sure, she dyed his skin and hair (sometimes his Iron Man suit) very _unique_ and creative colors, but he still thought of her as his friend and maybe-sort-of-adopted-sister. Dayne was loved by all of them, though, and he could tell it shocked her sometimes.

He was worried about her though. Really, really worried. He was never this worried about anyone, not even Pepper (who was _very_ capable of protecting herself). Dayne could take care of herself with her magic and knowledge of the supernatural, but he wasn't worried about her physical self. Tony was genuinely worried about her mental state. He wasn't a therapist or an expert on rape by any means (and he wouldn't ever mention to Pepper that he, Tony Stark, wasn't an expert on something), but he was pretty positive that someone who had been through her ordeal wouldn't be able to bounce back so... _fast_.

He watched the woman across from him and took in the dark circles under her eyes and the almost tentative way she would do things. If she needed something she would ask in a quiet voice, or if someone moved too fast he could see her fighting off the urge to flinch away. She still acted like her bright, playful self, but she seemed more subdued. It bothered Tony. Even when he was losing himself in a new and exciting experiment, he still had thoughts about Dayne in the back of his mind.

Tony sipped his coffee, watching his family interact around him. He knew he wasn't the only one to worry, but right now he couldn't prove his theories right. (It's not like he _wanted_ to make Dayne freak out or anything to prove his point.) So he watched, ready to take action whenever it was needed.

* * *

Clint was at the right place to _witness_ Dayne break down, but not at the right place to _stop _it.

The day had started out pretty normal for a Sunday. Bruce, Steve, and Luna had woken up early (like always) to cook breakfast for everyone (_"Family Sundays!"_), but in the middle of their meal Fury had called them in. The Avengers needed to assemble: there was an attack at the Empire State Building and SHIELD's normal agents couldn't handle it. So they all suited up, except Luna, to go protect their city once again.

The moment they arrived on the scene Clint had felt a very small sense of foreboding in his gut. The villains they were up against, a few mutants that obviously didn't hold up the ideals of the 'X-Men', were more challenging then the bank robbers the week before, but he wasn't very worried about _them_. He couldn't say where his feeling of foreboding first came from, but when Tony's suit started to fall towards the ground out of power, the feeling grew.

He shot off another arrow at the mutants they were up against as he watched Iron Man stop blasting away and just start to _fall_. Dayne, who also was watching the descent, cast a few spells that caused Tony to float to the street like a feather. Clint let out a sigh of relief when his teammate landed safely, but the relief was very short-lived.

Dayne's screams filled the air and he watched her collapse, a woman made of diamonds standing in front of the witch with a smirk on her stupid, sparkly face. He shot an arrow at the woman and watched it shatter on her skin, completely ineffective. The rest of the Team was too far away to get to Dayne, even the Hulk. His second arrow did nothing to stop _whatever _the woman was doing to their witch, and he winced as she just screamed and screamed.

He could see Steve fighting his way through to get to Dayne and he shot down whoever was in the man's way, trying to help. _He's not getting their quick enough!_

"Captain, my arrows aren't doing anything," he said into his com link, feeling panicked.

"Then she can try my _shield_ on for size!" The star-spangled man aimed his shield and threw it, hitting the woman in the head. The woman was knocked back, but Dayne kept screaming. Clint watched, shocked, as a large, black _cloud_ started to surround Dayne and anything it touched was thrown back. The diamond woman, who was already on the ground, was pushed back by the cloud into a nearby building and anything else (cars, light poles, parking meters) were thrown the same way.

"Captain, watch out!" Natasha yelled, but was too late. Steve was chucked into a small building, his shield following him.

The cloud grew and as it did it became darker and denser, like a force field of energy. It buckled in and then rose up to an insane height before _whooshing_ out and rocking everything for blocks. The Team, including Clint, was knocked back and all Clint could think was, _What do we do?_

**Review, review, review please chickadees! It would be awesome sauce if you did! One-shot on the way if there's 100 reviews... ;) Almost there!**

**Sorry for the slow updating still. I'm hoping to kick butt on writing tomorrow after work.**


	21. Chapter 21

_It's dark, oh Merlin, it's dark! _Her mind screamed at her. _Make it go away, make the dark go away!_

She sobbed, her body jerking on the hard asphalt. Later, when she could determine what was _up_ and what was _down_, her body would be sore. It didn't matter right then, though, because she _didn't know what was happening_. She barely even knew who she _was_, and it was scary. Terrifying.

_"Dayne!"_

Oh god, who was calling her? Where were they? Were they going to hurt her?

_"Dayne, love, come on, snap out of it!"_

She screamed, her head feeling like it was being _ripped apart._ She was being strewn across the world, she just knew it. The pain was too great, and her mind was being shredded.

_"Come on, Dayne, you can make it through this. You have to, because I need you here to dye my skin stupid colors and prank me."_

Why wouldn't the voices _stop_? They weren't hers... or were they? Was she finally cracking, her sanity breaking into small, jagged pieces?

_"Hulk be angry if you not come back. Bruce be sad. Hulk be angry."_

She twitched, her limbs being held down by something, someone. _Why are they restraining me!? No, let me go!_

_"Lady Dayne, do not let this madness take you over. Fight it."_

She didn't know how to fight it. She didn't know how to bring the pieces of her mind back together. Was it even possible to bring them back? They were scattered...

_"Dayne, I need you to come back. I can't loose my sister."_

Sister? What sister did she have? They were just voices in her head. _In her fucking head._ She wanted them _out._ She wanted them to go away, like the diamond woman. _Away_.

_"Don't you know of some magical way to help her?"_

_"I am not a Master of the Mind Arts. Professor Snape was, but he is gone."_

_"Gone in what way? Can't you just go find him?"_

_"No. He is dead."_

She wanted to be dead. Why couldn't she be dead, too? This pain wasn't worth any life.

_"Well can't you do _something_?!"_

_"I can put her to sleep. Magical coma."_

_"No, we can't do that to her."_

_"Would you rather leave her like this, Captain? She's clearly in pain and I don't have the necessary skills to _help_ her. So let me do the only thing I can to at least keep her out of this pain."_

_"Let her do it, Steve."_

_"But Natasha-"_

_"Just do it, Luna."_

The conversation made no sense to her. What were the voices talking about? Before she could attempt to think of what was happening everything was gone.

* * *

Steve placed Dayne gently onto his bed, surprised at how light she was in his arms. When she woke up, when they could fix her, he would make her eat more. Gain more weight back, fill out the rest of her sad hollowness. When she was okay again he would tell her that he loved her, he wouldn't be a coward about it. And maybe, if she really loved him back, he would ask her to marry him. It might have been a bit quick, but if they really loved each other...

Who would stop true love?

Steve tugged the blankets up over his sleeping witch and left the room, meeting the others in the living room. They all looked bruised and battered and exhausted. His bruises had already started to fade, thanks to the Serum, but he still felt as tired and wounded as they looked.

"So what is the game plan?" Tony asked, out of his suit and back into some casual clothes.

Luna sighed, her face pale and less dreamy than normal. It bothered Steve to see her look so serious. "I have to contact someone who can help Dayne."

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't going to like that?" joked Clint, perched on the back of the sofa behind Natasha.

"Because you won't," the blonde woman replied bluntly, looking at the archer with her doe eyes.

"Just say it," Natasha ordered, her mouth in a tight line of worry.

"I have to call her aunt, Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black."

Steve frowned deeply, immediately disliking the idea. "No."

Those large, blue eyes were turned towards him with such an intensity that he fought to not shrink back. Luna looked grave and he felt a small amount of shame grow in him and he didn't know why.

"Narcissa Malfoy is nothing like her sister or Rodolphus. She was Dayne's mother figure, even if she was misguided occasionally. She is the only person I know who can help Dayne."

"Why is that?" Thor asked, his voice booming. The Asgardian warrior was slowly twirling his hammer around, looking sad.

"Severus Snape helped Narcissa learn some of the Mind Arts. She then practiced on her own and I believe she is good enough to help my sister find her way back."

Steve believed the woman. She hadn't lied to them before, and he knew she honestly loved and cared for Dayne. He would take her words for truth.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy looked around her with a slight sneer, impressed despite herself. The Muggle home she found herself in was tasteful and very large. And tall. It was taller than the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts, but it lacked the wonderful view that the Forbidden Forest made. All around her was a Muggle city full of very Muggle _things_. (She would never admit it to anyone, but to see the advancements Muggles had made _without magic_ frightened her.)

She turned icy blue eyes towards the group assembled across from her and drew herself up tall, a larger sneer on her full lips. "Lovegood, why have you brought me to a place full of Muggles?"

She could tell she had insulted the group, except for Lovegood, but it didn't bother her so much. Muggles were below her, no matter how much technology they had.

"I explained that to you in the letter I sent, Mrs. Malfoy," the loony girl told her, walking over to her like she walked on air. "Which I'm sure you did not read through in its entirety."

Narcissa crossed her arms over her chest, still standing tall and regal. "Past hearing my niece was hurt, no I did not."

"Right, lady, here's the deal," an attractive man with dark hair, and a _glowing_ circle showing through his shirt, snapped at her. She narrowed her eyes at his impudence. Didn't these Muggles know she was a very important and powerful Pureblood? "Dayne is hurt and we want you to fix her. She was attacked by who we think is a psychic and we can't pull her back together."

"Ordering me to do something will not go your way," Narcissa said cooly. Who did these Muggles think they were?

"Ma'am," a tall, muscular blonde one said, looking at her politely. Finally, someone who knew their place. "I'm Captain Steven Rogers and your niece is my girlfriend."

Then again, perhaps not. Narcissa raised a brow at the man, letting her arms fall back to her sides. "My niece chose a Muggle as a significant other?"

"Mrs. Malfoy," Lovegood started, "These are not normal Muggles. Please put your prejudices aside for a time and _help Dayne._"

"Fine," the Pureblood snapped. It really wasn't a difficult decision for her to make, she wanted to help her niece, but the Muggles didn't need to know that. "But I insist on at least some decorum and privacy. Though I _suppose _the Captain can be in the room with me."

The man in question nodded at her and offered her his arm. She smirked and took it, letting him lead her to the room that held her niece. At least the man was adequately well-mannered.

"Mrs. Malfoy," the Captain said, opening the door for her. "Dayne told me about you. She holds a deep respect for you and she loves you."

"Well I love her too," she murmured, her arrogant attitude fading away as she stepped into the room and took in the sight of her sleeping niece. She made her way over to her sleeping niece and frowned. The young woman was too thin, and almost as pale as the sheets she was laid upon. "My Draco told me some of what happened to her."

"It's harder on her then she lets us see."

"Pretty Day was always like that," Narcissa admitted, sitting lightly on the bed. "She never did want to admit when something was hurting her. When Severus told me she was having problems in school years ago it came as a shock. He was the one she went to if she ever had problems."

"She misses him."

"I know." Narcissa sighed and rested a hand on Dayne's forehead. "No one can come in here but you, and I need silence. I am not a Master like Severus was, but I know I can help." _Or I hope I can._

* * *

Dayne was floating. She wasn't in pain anymore, but it was still dark. She didn't know what was up, what was down, if something was to her left or right. Was she dead? Was this really the 'afterlife'? If so, she was in for a boring eternity. Unless Rebirth really was more than just a religious fancy.

She always thought death would be something completely _different._ Seeing her mother again would have been more interesting than _this._ She may hate the woman with all her heart, but at least she could be a source of entertainment. Horrible, disastrous entertainment.

Suddenly the world was blinding white and she screamed, the pain coming back for a brief moment. She landed onto something hard, her head pounding.

"Oh stop that, child," a familiar voice drawled. She looked up (finally, her directions were back) and looked at the speaker in shock. "You always were a bit too overdramatic. And far too loud."

"Severus?"

**Review, review my dear readers! Do you see how CLOSE we are? :D**

**I'm still very sorry for the slow updates. I'm here and alive! Just not feeling well, and midterms are here. Three history classes that all insist on entirely too-long tests and essays all at the same time. Not even including the essay I had for Anthropology and the ****_speech_**** I have to give for another class... did I ever tell you all that I hate public speaking? I would rather burst into flames.**

**I'm trying to get a Renaissance Fair picture posted for those interested in seeing your lovely author dressed as a wench, but I'm having issues. I'll see if I can get those resolved soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Yes, who else would it be?" the man snapped, looking as grumpy as always.

Dayne smiled, getting up slowly. "I was starting to worry that death was going to be very boring."

"It's not, but you are not dead, Dayne."

She looked at her ex-Professor in confusion, reaching out to touch his arm. He offered his hand to her and she grasped it. "I have to be. Where else would I be?"

"And I thought you were smarter than all your classmates, you impudent child." She grinned, happy to see the man again even if he _was_ insulting her with every other sentence.

"Maybe not smart, but I like to think I'm clever."

"Maybe so," Severus sighed and opened his arms, seeming to know what the woman wanted. She laughed and threw herself at him, hugging him. "Oh joy, I have an armful of Black now."

"I am the only Black you like and you know it, Sev." She grinned up at him, impossibly relaxed and happy. "I've missed you. If I am not dead, does this mean you aren't either?"

"I am very much beyond the Veil, child," the man said, running a long-fingered hand through her crazy hair. "But with the insanity that has been happening recently the Veil is a little thin."

"Oh." Dayne buried her face in Severus's chest, shaking her head and trying to keep her tears at bay. She had hoped, _for just a moment_, that Severus was really _alive_ again. "Well, at least you're visiting me right now."

"If the Veil stays at its current state then I will be able to visit more often. I think it just may, with all the inner-realm traveling going on."

"Like Thor," Dayne realized, pulling back to look up at the dour man.

"Yes, like your God of Thunder. And he is not the only one. I am not here to talk about that, though, child. I am here to help you with your mind."

"My mind is fine," she grumbled, frowning at him. He patted the top of her head and she swatted his hand away. He _knew_ she hated that.

"It is not and you are well aware of that fact." The man sat down on a bench she could have sworn had not been there before. He patted the spot next to him and she joined him, taking his hand again.

"Fine, I know my mind is a little... out of sorts right now."

"That is a large understatement," he said dryly. "Your walls are completely gone and you are overwhelmed with memories and the insanity that runs deep in the Black family."

"Well it's not like I have a Mind Arts Master around me to help anymore," she snapped, angry. He was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Stupid girl," he glared at her, a sneer on his thin lips. "I thought I had taught you enough to keep up with it and protect yourself."

"Sorry if I don't live up to your expectations!" She yelled, standing up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Stop it, Dayne Aquila Black. I have always thought of you as my daughter and I require _respect_ from you. Do not turn into an idiot Gryffindor like Potter now."

She deflated and rested against him, her head against his shoulder. She was being incredibly stupid and she knew it. "I'm sorry, Sev."

"Apology accepted." He rested his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her with his dark, intelligent eyes. "We must build up your mental walls once more, together, and when you are awake again you must _keep up with it._ Do not neglect to do that this time around, Dayne."

"I won't," she whispered, promising. "I don't want the pain or the darkness again."

"The pain was mostly the fault of the psychic that mentally attacked you," Severus growled. "I will give you the knowledge you need so that you would be better protected against such an attack, should something like this ever happen again."

"What about the darkness?"

"That," he started, looking at her seriously, "Was your own memories overwhelming you. It is very important that you gain control over your past, child. Yes, it was something I _wish_ I could have been there to stop and it should have never happened, but it has. You cannot deny that, or allow these memories to hold you down. Instead, you must use them to make you stronger. You have seen the darkest in human beings now, Dayne, and you have come out of it a brighter light."

"But the madness-"

"Madness may run in your family, but that doesn't mean that you will fall to it as well. I _gave you the tools_ to prevent that! Silly girl, you aren't your mother or even your father! Just because your mother was mad and your ancestors may or may not have been mad does not mean you _have_ to be. The madness of the Ancient House of Black is not insanity that Muggles speak of."

"What do you mean?" She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Muggles have scientific ways of looking at the brain and chemical levels and determining what is making someone insane. Witches and Wizards _can_ dip into the Muggle kind of madness, but most cases are when the Magic in an individual runs amok and changes how that person acts of feels."

"Like Voldemort."

Severus shuddered, running a hand through his hair. "Precisely. He let the evilness of Dark Magic overwhelm him and it caused insanity. The Noble Black Family are like that because Dark Magic runs through the lines very strongly. Someone who is a Black is very much more likely to be a Dark Wizard or Witch instead of a Light one. Do you see what I am trying to tell you?"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding. "The madness is my Magic fighting against my... humanity?"

"In a way. Fighting against your morals, your feelings, fighting against _you_ and _your soul._"

"So I have to control it and not let it control me."

Severus smirked and gave her a very approving look. She felt a deep sense of happiness from making him proud. "I knew your cleverness and intelligence were still present in that thick skull of yours. Very good, child."

She grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I've really missed you. Even if you do insult me all the time."

"It is not insulting," he grumbled, "it is only me showing my love."

"You must love Harry Potter very much then," she teased, trying to look serious, but her dark eyes betrayed her by showing her amusement.

"Idiot girl," he growled playfully. "Do not insult me in such ways!"

She laughed and shook her head, grinning at him again. "Scared of the truth?"

"The only thing I'm scared of is you having children with Potter. I would have to kill you."

"Good thing I'm in love with a Muggle," she replied flippantly, standing up. He looked at her in shock and she winked, walking off to explore the large, white room they were in. It looked like Severus couldn't see something (or someone) that left good things behind, instead of deep mental scars.

* * *

Steve was immediately at Narcissa's side when she yelped in pain and flung herself away from Dayne. "I can't see, I can't see!"

"Ma'am, calm down," he commanded, taking hold of her hands gently. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't see." Narcissa turned her ice blue eyes on him and he let her hands go slowly. "Dayne's mind is blocked off and all I encountered was darkness."

Steve shivered, fear and despair slowly filling him. "Is she gone forever then?"

"No," she shook her head and he felt relief come to him immediately, washing away the fear and black despair. "It's more like she's _very_ heavily protected. I just can't get through whatever is protecting her. I'm going to need some time to break down the walls."

"So you can do it?" He tried to keep the hope out of his voice, but it was impossible. He couldn't loose Dayne, not after he had lost so many others.

"I think so," the woman murmured, "But I'm going to need more than a couple of days to bring her back. This isn't the easy task I thought it was going to be."

"You make it sound like bringing someone's mind together is easy," he joked, looking down at the woman he loved. He brushed some hair back from her face and kissed her forehead.

"It depends on how scattered the person is. If Dayne's mind is so heavily protected then she can't be as bad off as you all feared." He could feel Narcissa's ice blue eyes on him and he looked up, meeting her gaze.

"Do you love my niece?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. She looked like his mother did when she was about to reprimand him.

"More than anything," he admitted, straightening up. "I plan to ask her to marry me."

The woman frowned and looked him up and down. He couldn't help but remember something Dayne had told him about her aunt.

_"She seems to perpetually look at people like they're expensive hippogriffs to breed. When she sees a couple together the first thing she starts to talk about is how good their babies will look. Or if she knows the couple personally, she'll talk about looks and then the magical power of the two. Draco is going to have a terrible time finding a wife that his mother approves of."_

But Steve could now see that it wasn't just Draco who would have to get Narcissa's approval. Dayne was Narcissa's niece and had been raised like she was the older woman's own daughter, she was equal to Draco in the woman's heart.

"Hm," the woman continued to look him over, starting to slowly walk a circle around him. He resisted the urge to turn with her, to keep her in his sight. "You are strong and very well built. For a Muggle, you are very impressive and nice to look at."

Steve raised a brow at the woman when she stood in front of him again. "Thank you?"

"If you _ever_ hurt my niece, I will kill you." Narcissa said seriously. "I _swear_ to Merlin and Magic that I will kill you and no one will ever find a body."

Steve nodded, looking into her eyes. "On my honor I will never hurt your niece. I love her with everything I have and it would kill me to hurt her in any way."

"Good," Narcissa nodded before turning from him. "I will go tell Lovegood that I need to stay for a time. I hope you have a room for me?" She glanced back at him arrogantly and he couldn't help but feel amused. He knew she wasn't really that terrible underneath the snooty exterior.

"I will find you a room, ma'am."

"Thank you, Captain Rogers." She left the room and he chuckled before turned back to look at Dayne. He sighed and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"Wake up soon, my sweet."

* * *

Dayne cursed, shoving Severus out of her head after he made a successful intrusion _again._

"You disappoint me, child," he hissed at her, his dark eyes blazing. He had a deep scowl on his lips and his jaw was clenched. He was _furious_ at her. "You did _nothing_ these past years! Your mind is completely unprotected and _no wonder_ you could not keep your madness at bay!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling cut to the bone. All she had ever wanted while in school was to make Severus proud. She had really failed him this time. "Other things were on my mind..."

"That is a horrendous excuse and you know it." He pointed his wand at her again and she tried to throw up shields before he could make it back into her mind, but she wasn't quick enough. Older memories started to play in her mind.

_Lucius spanking her. She wasn't making him proud. She wasn't Dark enough._

_Meeting her mother for the first time. Those crazed eyes staring right into her. Right into her soul_

_Bullies at school chasing her down a dark dungeon hallway. They were right behind her now, they were about to-_

"Enough!" she cried, throwing him out and throwing up thick shields. "Merlin, _enough_."

Severus looked at her coldly for a moment before smirking. "Good. You finally have _some_ shields up. Not enough, yet, but they are there."

She looked at him, flabbergasted. "I... what?"

"If you get angry enough you, strangely, protect your mind better. That has always been the case."

"You were being a _dick_ so you could get me _angry_?"

"I was 'being a dick'," he snorted softly, amused, "because I really am not happy you have been neglecting protecting your mind. I also wanted to anger you so you would _do_ something."

"Right," she sighed, rubbing her face. "Well, I did something. Can we please go at this another way?"

"Meditation is next, now that I forced you into raising shields."

Dayne nodded, sitting down on the ground. Severus sat across from her and took her hands. She smiled at him, emotionally tired already. But she knew they had a long journey ahead of them still to build her mental walls back up and put her in control of her magic once again.

"I will be helping you shape your mind again. Organizing. If you cannot organize what is up here-" he tapped her forehead "- then the rest of you will also be in disarray. This should be review for you and should come easy. How did you organize your mind when I first taught you?"

"I put everything into different books. Certain books held certain memories."

"Very good, you remember," he praised, smiling very slightly. She preened mentally under the praise, sitting straighter. "Let us begin making your library again."

* * *

Bruce walked out onto the porch, very eager to get away from the noise of his teammates and get some fresh air. He felt on edge with the worry thick in the house, and with his own worry. Narcissa Malfoy had assured them that she could bring Dayne back from wherever her mind and hidden, but it would take more than just the quick day they had all been hoping for.

"Hello, Bruce," a familiar, dreamy voice murmured and he jumped slightly. He hadn't noticed Luna sitting in a chair at the end of the balcony, staring up at the almost-full moon.

"Hello Luna." He smiled easily (everything seemed so _easy_ around her). "Are you enjoying the night?"

"Oh yes, very much. The moon is almost full, and the Crumple-horned Snorkack is known to love the full moon."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. He hardly understood half of what she talked about at times, but it still made him happy to hear her talk. He felt happy around her a lot, and calmer. The Other Guy didn't seem so near the surface with Luna around.

"It sounds like a lovely creature. I wish I can see one someday." She seemed to brighten up substantially when he said that and he smiled, sitting next to her.

"Oh yes, we can go looking for it together! Once Dayne is better and the Captain tells her how much he loves her we can go back to Scotland and look for the Crumple-horned Snorkack!"

"I would like that very much." He reached for her hand shyly and she took his in her smaller, thinner one happily, smiling.

"Dayne is getting help right now," she said, dreamy again. "From someone very special."

And for some reason he didn't think she meant Mrs. Malfoy.

**There, not a cliffhanger this time. I hope that keeps some of my readers from wanting to strangle me. Or bite people. Review, my dear ones! I'm still writing that lovely one-shot and I hope to make it pretty long and enjoyable.**

**By the way, I want some opinions. A poll of sorts...**

**If this story had a light lemon somewhere in it (nudge nudge, wink wink), would that be acceptable for all of you? I won't get graphic, not my intention, but I do love writing some good fluff and such. What do ya'll think?**


	23. Chapter 23

"I believe you are ready to face the world again."

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want to lose you."

Dayne stared at Severus with a growing sense of panic. She couldn't leave and give him up so soon after they had reunited. It just wasn't fair. He was her adopted father, the man that she had always looked up to and learned all her important life lessons from.

"I know you don't, child, but the world needs you back. Your Muggle needs you back."

"You're only saying that because you're tired of me imagining having sex with him every time you enter my mind now."

Severus smiled crookedly. "Maybe. It can be quite disturbing."

She laughed before flinging herself at the older, taller man. "This won't be the last time I'll see you, right?"

"I will visit again. Maybe to meet your... lover." Severus sneered, but she could see the teasing and amused glint in his eyes. She knew he approved, even if he wouldn't say it outright. He had strange ways of showing his approval.

"I'm sure Steve will be delighted." She smiled slightly before sniffling and wiping her eyes. _I feel like a big baby._

"Don't cry, Dayne," he murmured softly, rubbing a tear away lightly. "I may be gne from Earth, but I am not lost forever. So do not let me hold you back. The world needs you, Dayne, and I believe you are ready to face it head-on."

"Okay, dad," she kissed his cheek. "But how do I wake up?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "By allowing your Aunt Narcissa to finally bring you back, daughter. She is getting very frustrated."

Dayne laughed, feeling her Aunt's frustration and desperation now that he had mentioned it. She had been too distracted by Severus's presence and the training he gave her to notice such a thing before, but the woman was persistently pulling at her mind- trying to guide her back to consciousness .

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too. Go before she thinks all is lost."

Dayne smiled at him one last time before simply fading away from the white room and going back to where she knew her body was. Her body and, more importantly, Steve.

* * *

Steve watched Dayne with a quietly growing desperation, searching her face for any sign of her finally waking up. Narcissa had a deep look of concentration and _frustration_ on her pale, pretty face. It had been days since the woman had arrived and every time she tried to pull Dayne back she said the younger witch was _stuck_. She couldn't pull the woman back from the depths she had traveled to when the psychic woman had attacked her.

Dayne groaned softly suddenly and Steve lurched to her side, resting a large hand on her cheek. His voice was hardly more than a whisper, tinged with a sort of desperate hope; "Dayne?"

"Oh fuck," she gasped before coughing, her body shaking. A thin hand thrust a glass of water in his view and he looked up into the relieved face of Narcissa. He hadn't even noticed the woman coming out of her trance.

Steve took the glass and helped Dayne drink, supporting her in a sitting position with little effort. His witch had lost weight again, in her coma-like state. She looked far too thin and weak beneath the sheets, but not nearly as fragile as she had looked only moments before, when she had been asleep and showing no sign of waking. Now Dayne had come back to him. Still weak, still thin, and he couldn't even begin to guess what state she was in mentally. He was still immensely relieved because at least he could do _something_ from her on. No longer would he be helplessly watching, hoping, and waiting. Now that she was awake he could _help_ her heal, talk to her, get her to eat more, and support her until she was once again the healthy, lively, and brave woman he had first met.

"I love you," she whispered, pushing the glass away. Her face was warm and open and held no hidden shadows. He smiled down at her and felt a large weight lifting off his shoulders. Yes, she had lost weight in the past couple of weeks, but she had gained something as well. Her eyes had a new life to them and she looked happier and... _complete_. He wondered what had happened while she was locked away, and he was fully prepared to ask her about it when they were alone.

For now he just pulled her into a hug.

"I love you _so_ much, Dayne, and if something like this ever happens again I swear I will learn this mind-magic and come get you myself." He pressed a soft kiss to her dry lips, cupping her cheek.

"No need, Severus and I figured it all out together."

"Severus helped you?" Narcissa asked sharply, crossing her arms over her chest. Dayne grinned at the woman, holding onto Steve tightly.

"Hello, Aunt Cissa. Yes, Severus was there to help me. The Veil is a bit thin these days."

"No wonder I could not pull you back," the blonde woman grumbled, turning and sweeping out of the room gracefully. Dayne chuckled slightly, used to the woman's way of acting and knowing full well the care and worry were hidden behind her cool walls. Smile still in place, she turned back towards Steve. He grinned, pulling her closer.

"I missed you," he admitted, pressing their foreheads together.

"I missed you, too," she replied, reaching up to tangle her hand lightly into his hair. She carded her fingers through the thick locks, smiling softly. "Severus said he would like to meet you sometime and that if you ever hurt me he will haunt you for Eternity."

Steve laughed, burying his own hand in Dayne's wild, raven mane. He tugged it lightly, playfully, earning a small growl of teasing frustration. He tugged again, pulling her head up softly to touch his lips to hers. She tugged his hair back, wrapping her other arm around his neck and pulling him deeper into the kiss. He let her, happy to get closer to her. She was here. She was alright. _She loved him back!_ Nothing could kill his joy.

Except Tony barging in and tackling the two of them, knocking them over.

_"Dayne!"_ Tony yelled, grabbing her and hugging her. Thor quickly joined in, enveloping both of them in his large arms and laughing joyously.

"The Lady Dayne is back!"

Steve smiled, watching Dayne closely for any signs of fear. He didn't notice any and he relaxed, letting the rest of the Team enter the room to greet their magical teammate. He grinned when Luna shoved the two men out of her way to grab her sister up and hug her, babbling about Nargles or something of the sort. Steve couldn't understand most of her words on the best of days but her happiness was as clear as day.

Natasha and Clint were next to hug the woman, Natasha looking at the shorter woman with a worried frown. She slapped Dayne's head lightly. "Never again, or I'll kill you."

"Yes, 'Tasha," Dayne smiled, kissing the redhead's cheek. She got up on shakily legs and Steve went to support her but she gave him a very stubborn, no-nonsense look. He raised his hands up in surrender and she ungracefully stumbled over to Bruce who was nervously standing near the door. She grabbed him and held on tight as he stiffened in surprise. He looked at the rest of the Team, shocked, before slowly wrapping his arms around the pale woman.

"Don't ever hurt my Moon or I'll bite you." Dayne threatened unconvincingly, pulling back to look at the shy scientist. "Because she's _your_ Moon now, and you have to take care of people as precious as her."

"I will always take care of her," he mumbled, blushing. "I have no intentions of hurting her."

"Good." Dayne turned towards her aunt who had re-entered the room and Steve watched the two embrace, whispering to each other. Narcissa laughed suddenly and kissed both of Dayne's cheeks before handing her back to Steve, who took her back with eager arms.

"Right, I'm hungry." Dayne complained, staring up at Steve. He snorted, smiling at her.

"What do you expect _me_ to do about it?"

"Feed me," she demanded. "Feed me lots and lots of food."

"With pleasure," he chuckled, picking her up. "Liver and onions coming up."

"If you cook that in _my_ Tower I will kill you," Tony growled, starting to walk out of the room. "I will kill you slowly and as creatively as possible."

Steve just grinned, too happy to care. _I have Dayne back, safe and sound._

* * *

Midnight found Dayne waiting on the balcony for Natasha. She knew the woman would be out, it was only a matter of time.

"Why aren't you asleep with Steve?"

Dayne turned and smiled at assassin, reaching out to grab the other woman's hand. "He's snoring away peacefully right now. I wanted to talk to my second adopted sister."

That seemed to shock the mostly-emotionless woman, which made Dayne feel smug. She had gotten _shock_ to appear on the assassin's face. How many people could do _that_?

"Oh," the redhead murmured, speechless. Dayne smiled brightly and hugged her, feeling light and happy. She hadn't felt so good in a _very_ long time.

"How eloquent, 'Tasha."

"Don't make me hit you."

"Hitting the poor witch with mental issues, that's good."

"Maybe it will knock sense into you."

"Nope, Severus tried that."

"Let me guess," Natasha said dryly, her lips quirking, "It didn't work?"

Dayne gasped in mock surprise, "How did you know?" The witch dissolved into giggles, sitting on the cool ground of the balcony. Natasha joined her, smiling at her silly antics.

"You look happier."

"I am," Dayne admitted. "Being torn apart mentally was the best thing to happen to me for a while, sadly. Other than being an Avenger and having Steve, of course."

"Of course," Natasha nodded, smirking. She leered at Dayne playfully, raising a brow suggestively.

"Hey," Dayne protested, "I just woke up, don't give me that look. You're spending too much time around Tony, the twat."

Natasha looked a little green at the thought, drawing a laugh out of Dayne. The two sat in a companionable silence for a time, looking out at the multitude of lights of the Big Apple. "Spending too much time around Tony is bad for anyone's health."

"Don't say that to Bruce. Science Bros, remember?"

"Hard to forget the fact. Especially now that Tony made matching shirts for the two of them."

Dayne laughed and Natasha relaxed, smiling at the younger woman. Dayne grinned at her, leaning against her shoulder and relaxing with her. "I'm fine, 'Tasha."

Natasha playfully narrowed her eyes at the witch. "How did you know I had any worries? Stay out of my head."

"I'm not proficient at reading thoughts," Dayne admitted, "It's something I could never learn very well so I gave up ever having such a skill. No, I know you too well. You're worried about me, everyone is. I'm fine."

"Last time you said you were 'fine' a psychic ripped your mind apart," Natasha snapped, frowning.

"Because I wasn't really fine then. But I am now, I promise. Yes, I'm going to have issues for a time, who wouldn't? I know now that I have to accept that and work past it, not bury everything and pretend it didn't happen."

"Good," Natasha nodded and stood up, offering her hand to the shorter woman. "Come on, it's time to go back to bed. It's getting too cold out here."

"Winter is coming," Dayne sing-songed, taking the redhead's offered hand. She stood and gave the other woman a hug. "Thank you, 'Tasha."

"Anytime." The two walked back inside and Dayne broke off to go back to her and Steve's room, padding along quietly. She entered their room, hearing Steve's soft snores. He was a steady, deep sleeper when he was relaxed and he was always relaxed in their room. She laid herself down next to the Super Soldier and curled close to him under the covers, basking in his warmth. He was always a few degrees warmer then her and it soothed her nerves at times when she felt like the world was going to fall around her. Warmth meant _life_ and Steve was full to the brim with life.

"Mmm, where'd ya go?" Steve mumbled sleepily, turning to pull her close. She hadn't even noticed his snoring had stopped.

She smiled up at him before nuzzling his collar bone that was so nicely on display above his white undershirt. "I was talking to Natasha."

"That's nice," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "Too cold out."

"It's not even winter yet, love. Try to spend a winter in Scotland in a very large and drafty castle." She chuckled, slipping her pale hands under his shirt to touch his back. He shifted away from her cold fingers for a moment, pouting down at her in a sleepy manner.

"_Cold._"

"My dorms were underground, too. Our common room window showed us the lake."

"Are you trying to make me feel colder?" He looked more awake now, except for his hair. It was a mess.

"No." She grinned, kissing his nose. She slid her hands up his back, drawing shivers from him. She could see they weren't shivers from being cold and it made warmth pool low down in her abdomen.

"You're teasing me."

"In more ways than one, I hope." She kissed him softly, digging her nails into his back lightly. He growled playfully, pressing her back into the mattress and settling above her. She looked up at him trustingly, smiling.

"I love you," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, too."

He smiled at her, about to kiss her again before a sound of someone clearing their throat made the two break apart.

"As much as I am glad you two love each other, I only have so much time to visit." A very familiar voice drawled. Dayne blushed and laughed softly, staring at the new arrival.

"Severus, you chose a terrible time."

* * *

Severus Snape, once the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Potions Master of England, sneered at the two shocked lovebirds. He was happy for his adopted daughter, but did she have to romp against the large blonde man so much?

"I never choose terrible times, child," he said, stepping closer to the bed. The blonde man was blushing darkly and moving off of his daughter, causing Severus to sneer at him.

"Lets see," Dayne murmured playfully. "Midnight on a weeknight while I'm about to get to know my very handsome lover more... I call that bad timing."

Severus rolled his eyes and snorted, crossing his arms over his semi-corporeal chest. "Introduce us, Dayne."

"Where are my manners?" the woman asked sarcastically, smiling. She turned towards the blonde and gestured towards Severus. "Steve, this is my somewhat ghostly adopted father, Severus Snape.-" She turned back towards Severus "-Sev, this is Captain Steven Rogers, the man that I love."

"If you ever hurt her," Severus growled, stepping closer to the bed to look into the young man's eyes. "I will haunt you through time and space and never leave you alone."

"I will not hurt her," Steve promised, looking back into Severus's eyes seriously. "I love her."

"Love can cause people to do things they never thought they would. Love can kill as well as give life. Remember that, boy." Severus nodded his head jerkily before turning back towards Dayne. "And you better give me lots of grandchildren, Dayne Aquilla. At least three."

He smirked when Dayne started to laugh, leaning against Steve. The blonde looked shocked, another dark magenta-shaded blush on his cheeks. "Three grandchildren, dad? I was thinking five is a good number."

"Or maybe seven?" the dark man sneered, "Just like the Weasley family?"

Dayne snorted with laughter, "If I wanted to have _that_ many children I would have to have at least eight. I can't let those redheads beat me."

"True." Severus nodded, smirking widely. He sat on the edge of the bed to be at a more even eye level with the two lovers.

"...Eight children?" Steve looked a little pale underneath his blush, running a hand through his hair. "You want eight children?"

"No, dear one," Dayne said gently, smiling. "I want ten, of course. We can name all the boys Steven Jr."

Steve seemed to realize they were just joking and he shook his head, smiling crookedly. Severus approved of him already, though he wouldn't say that directly to Dayne. The blonde soldier looked and acted like a steady man who would support his daughter in anything. He was sure that even if the two did have ten children he would continue to support her and love her just as much, if not more, then he did now. It was love that Severus had never known and he was happy for his adopted child.

'Will we name all the girls Dayne Jr.?" Steve muttered, teasing Dayne back.

Dayne laughed and shook her head, "Of course not, they have to be named Stephanie."

"Ah, I see, that makes sense."

Severus chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I came to meet you, Steve, and make sure you were taking care of Dayne. I am glad to see you are."

"Thank you, sir," the soldier smiled, sitting straighter and wrapping a strong, protective arm around Dayne's thin shoulders. "I will always take care of her."

"I see that now," Severus replied. "I only have once issue, though."

"What is that?"

"Feed her more," Severus smirked, standing up. Dayne rolled her eyes, smiling up at the dark man.

"Should he practically shove food down my throat like you used to?"

"Yes." Severus nodded and sighed, looking out of the window. "I must leave now."

"Really?" Dayne deflated, he face crumbling into sadness.

"I told you I could not stay long," Severus snipped, "And I shall visit again. Wipe the look off your face."

Dayne smiled weakly, chuckling. "Yes, dad. Love you."

"I love you too, child." Severus smiled lightly. "Take care of her Steven Rogers."

And he was gone.

**Oh my goddess, readers, I have reached 100 reviews! That means I have to type up that one-shot I promised ;) I'm in the process of doing that, but the original one-shot I started I got so frustrated with that I started something new. So now it's a battle between the two on my computer. Don't worry, though, I will keep to my promise!**

**Please review, it really helps motivate me :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Thor was many things. He was a Prince, a warrior, a strong leader. There were those who believed his strength to be the all of him and failed to see beyond that, like Loki. And there were those, even in his Team, who failed to see that his lack of knowledge of those on Earth did not mean he was stupid. He already knew he was no idiot, but the only other on this Earth that seemed to acknowledge that fact: Lady Dayne, the small witch of the Avengers.

Lady Dayne knew him to not be stupid, so when she started to say 'I'm fine' to everyone after she was rescued from the Dark Wizards he was almost offended. Did she not think he _knew_ she was not 'fine'? Did she not think that he could see through her act? When she succumbed to the power of the telepathic mutant and entered a coma he was not that surprised. Worried, maybe even panicked, but not surprised.

He didn't have Sorcerer Magic like Loki, so he could not enter the mind of another and bring back the small witch. He felt almost useless during the weeks that Dayne was lost to them. He trained his body more, but at times even that was not enough to distract his wayward mind.

Then, suddenly, she was _awake_. Her mind was complete, and when she said she was 'fine' he believed her. Her life and happiness were back, and he let go of his worry. He smiled more again, especially at the small witch. But despite her recovery, everyone was far more protective of her than before, especially the Captain. Thor also often found himself hovering over her if he found her by herself.

He never wanted to experience the panic of seeing Lady Dayne screaming in pain on the hard ground of New York ever again.

* * *

Clint Barton was a trained assassin. A very _good_ and _skillful_ trained assassin. Being an assassin meant that he wasn't supposed to get unnecessarily attached to people. If possible, assassins were not to get attached _at all._ As good as his skills were in the field, he had failed in that single aspect. He was attached to Natasha, he had been attached to Coulson, and now he was slowly but surely getting attached to his new teammates.

He shook his head to clear it as he shot another arrow at a moving practice target. Once upon a time he had been a lone wolf, even as part of SHIELD. He had followed their orders, been the perfect assassin, and hadn't cared more than abstractly about anybody but himself. Somehow all of that had changed. Starting with that mission when he was sent after Black Widow. Now he had his own team, people that he trusted and people who trusted him in turn. He had broken the most important rule about being an assassin and couldn't bring himself to care.

Because he had his own rules now. His own code. His own team who counted on him. And that team had expanded to include a certain, dark-haired woman who had recently awoken.

And was now standing beside him.

"You're a better shot then anyone I have ever seen."

He chuckled, glancing sideways at the small woman. "Of course I am. I'm the best."

She snorted and grinned, placing her hands on her hips and raising a brow at him. "Oh really? Keep talking like that and your ego will get in the way of your skill."

"My ego just feeds my skill," he retorted, lowering his bow. "It's a gift. Unlike Stark, I know how to make my ego useful."

"As if that is possible," she teased, looking at his bow curiously. "One of my private teachers as a child taught me archery."

He looked at her curiously. She rarely talked about her childhood, and when she did it was just a simple fact here or there. From what she had said so far to him and the others he gathered that her family was very wealthy and her childhood was not very happy. Money did not equal happiness, he knew that. He had observed (and killed) enough people with money to see that simple truth.

"Were you any good?"

Dayne laughed and shook her head, "I was a horrible shot. My teacher used to yell at me. _'If you can't shoot a target that doesn't _move_ then how are you ever supposed to aim your wand at someone and _hit them_!'_ He was a harsh man. He later on taught me my first spells. I made sure to always hit him on the arse."

Clint grinned and offered her his bow, trusting her with it. He felt nervous giving his bow up, but he knew she would not hurt something that was not hers. "Show me how terrible a shot you are, then."

She wrinkled her nose and sighed. "I don't do things with my left hand normally, it's not my dominant hand."

"Just use the bow backwards then. It may be awkward, but you'll get it."

"Alright." She sighed and got into position. He didn't see any obvious flaws with her form, even if it was too formal for his liking. She picked up a blunt range arrow and put it to the string carefully, her movements thought out and steady.

He poked her elbow as she drew back, smirking. "Elbow up. Draw back to your cheek."

She grumbled but did as he asked, rolling her eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Bend your other elbow out slightly or you'll hurt yourself." He poked her elbow that was holding the bow steady, chuckling. "Lean into the shot. Your teacher must have taught you the most formal form of archery ever. Shame on him."

"That's a Pureblood for you," she replied lightly, shifting her form slowly and then taking aim. He watched as she let the arrow fly, laughing when it went five feet to the left of her target and hitting the netting behind the range Stark had made him.

"Wow, you really do suck."

She glared and handed his bow back. "I _told_ you that. You made me shoot anyways. I'm deplorable and my prick of a teacher never helped."

"Well that's alright," he grinned, taking his bow and folding it up. He turned the moving targets off and walked out onto the range to collect his arrows. "What things _are_ you good at?"

"Horseback riding," she said, following him. "I used to ride just to get away from the world. I also have a love of reading, but I haven't acquired new books in a long time."

"Then get some, simple as that. Did you have your own horse?"

"Yes," he watched as her eyes lit up, a grin taking over her pretty features. "My mare, Butterscotch. My Aunt Cissa got her for me soon after I started my lessons."

"What did she look like?" Clint asked, curious. Dayne being an equestrian was news to him. She had never mentioned it before.

"She was a bright golden color," Dayne murmured, her grin becoming a fond smile. "She reminded me of my favorite candy, so I named her Butterscotch. She was stubborn and very spirited. She bucked me off more times then I can count."

"But you loved her," he pointed out, smiling crookedly. He yanked an arrow out of one of the targets and put it back into his practice quiver.

"Oh, very much so," Dayne handed him an arrow, smiling still. "She may have dumped me many times, but I probably always deserved it. She had the habit of making me feel mundane again if I was feeling too high and mighty."

"So she was the one who kept your ego in check."

"Yes. All the time."

"And what happened to her?"

Dayne bit her lip, he smile sliding away. "My mother grew insanely angry one day and to teach me a lesson she lamed my Butterscotch. My girl was in so much pain that I couldn't let her suffer, so I gave her an overdose of a sleeping potion and she just... fell asleep."

"I'm sorry," Clint rested a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "If your mother was still alive I would put an arrow through her."

Dayne smiled softly and hugged him, to his surprise. He patted her back a bit awkwardly, looking down at her crazy hair. "Thank you, Clint."

"Anytime." And he meant it.

* * *

Nick Fury, the mother fucking Spy of Spies himself, stared at the woman across from him. He had never had so many issues with a member of SHIELD before, but he didn't regret bringing her into the Avengers. She was strong and she had the skills to be a hero, and the morals to be a _good_ one.

"Dayne," he started, "I'm glad you're awake."

The young woman grinned at him, "Nick, did you miss me that much?"

_Goddamn Stark is teaching all my people to be snippy._ "I was worried," he admitted, sitting down on a deck chair and shaking his head. "And maybe pissed off enough to threaten Charles Xavier because a man he used to be friends with is now _against_ the government."

Dayne laughed and shook her head, sitting down across from him. "The Professor of genetics that Bruce and Tony call an 'amazing genius'? Poor man had the fury of Fury aimed at him."

Nick smirked, amused, "The fury of Fury? That is the most idiotic statement ever."

"Not my best use of the English language," she admitted, shrugging. "I'll think of something better and have Tony make you a t-shirt."

"Please don't," he grumbled, narrowing his eye at her. She _appeared_ better, but before her coma she had _appeared_ better, too. "Tell me truthfully, how are you?"

* * *

LOVE YOU MONKEY

(This isn't part of the story but my man wrote this and I just can't erase it... Sorry everyone.)

* * *

"I'm honestly doing better," she replied. "I have my days where things get a little unsteady, but I know how to protect myself from that. You don't have to worry, Nick."

He scowled at her. "You cause more problems then even Stark. Of course I worry about you."

"Oh dear, I should be insulted by that comment. More problems then Stark? At least I mostly follow orders."

Fury snorted and stood up, shaking his head. "Mostly being the key word. I want you to get back into shape and if anything comes up come to me _immediately_."

"Yes, slave master," she grumbled.

Nick patted her shoulder gently, smirking. "Better remember it."

* * *

Bruce Banner was quietly meditating in his room when Dayne snuck her way in, very quietly closing the door. Her steps were nearly silent thanks to the training Natasha had started giving her, but to Bruce and his better-than-average hearing they weren't very quiet at all.

"Are you hiding from someone?" He questioned from his position on the floor, not opening his eyes. He heard her take a spot across from him and the light, floral perfume she was wearing was pleasant and he smiled lightly.

"No," she whispered. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him, sitting in the same cross-legged position he was in. "I came to see you. With everyone else vying for my attention since I woke up I haven't been able to talk very much with you."

"It's understandable. Steve doesn't want to let you out of his sight."

Dayne smiled at him and he was floored by the amount of _love_ shining in her dark brown eyes. The sun was shining through his windows just right to lighten her eyes up and make them a more golden-brown color then the almost black they normally were. He was almost in awe with the affection he could clearly see her expressing. "I love him so much," she whispered. And he could see she did. He could practically see the love coming off of her in a bright aura.

Bruce smiled wider and reached over to touch her hand lightly, "Why?"

He didn't mean it as something bad, but she seemed to know that. He was happy for her, happy for Steve, but he was curious. Their love was already so strong, stronger than any love he had ever seen, and he wanted to know why.

Dayne tilted her head to the side slightly. "Why? Well... let me see if I can even put _why_ into words. He's just... _Steve._ He's strong, he makes me feel safe, he is everything good in this world. I love him for how he can be so exhausted by a fight, but then still have the energy to smile and sign an autograph for a little girl. I love him for how every time he gets a new drawing from a eight year old in Minnesota he puts it in a binder and just smiles at it all day.

"Steve doesn't let the evil in the world destroy his hope for humankind. He doesn't let me run away when sometimes I just want to leave everything behind because I'm scared. When I have a nightmare he just rubs my back and starts telling me about the Howling Commandos, even though I know that those stories can make _him_ sad. He refuses to let Natasha work me too hard, or let Tony make a completely see-through suit to fight in."

Dayne paused, her smile widening. "And the reason I love him so much? Because he loves me back. He loves me for all my faults and doesn't even blink when I say things that don't make any sense. He understands I'm not perfect, and he loves that about me, too."

Bruce smiled and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "You two are something out of a fairy tale."

Dayne wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Oh Merlin, I hope not! Have you even read the original fairy tales? The Grimm Brothers were wizards, and believe me the tales they released to the Wizarding World are _much worse_ then the ones the Muggles know about!"

Bruce laughed softly, "How about you are like a Disney fairy tale?"

"Oh," she grinned, "As long as I get to be Mulan."

"So you _do_ know about Muggle culture," Bruce teased, "Every time Tony tries to talk to you about movies and such you just give him a blank look."

"Because Tony is confusing," she grumbled, shaking her head. "And the things he talks about are just things I don't really care about. He seems to get offended when I tell him I'm not a fan of the movies he likes."

"Tony gets offended over anything," Bruce replied, chuckling. "How did our conversation go from you and Steve to Tony being offended?"

"Because Tony's ego is so large that it subconsciously fills voids in our mind and after a while we'll only be able to think about him." Bruce snorted and broke out in laughter, covering his eyes with his hand.

"_Dayne_, don't fuel my mind with new nightmare topics."

"Sorry," she grinned, and he could tell she was not sorry at all. She stood up and stretched, smiling softly. "I'm okay, Bruce, I really am. You all worry too much, especially Steve and Luna. Speaking of Luna,-" she started, to his embarrassment, "-how are you two doing?"

"Good," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "She left for a few days to check on her father and his magazine."

"_The Quibbler_," Dayne supplied, "I'll give you some of the old issues I have that weren't destroyed when the aliens attacked my apartment. Luna and her father are special people, and their magazine is equally as special."

"I've heard about it," he admitted. "But she hasn't shown me one yet."

"I'll show you," Dayne assured. "I'm off to bug Tony now. Don't stay still too long, your legs might fall asleep."

"I won't," he replied with a smile, watching her leave the room. He was glad she had made time for him.

* * *

Tony grinned at the woman across from him, his arms crossed over his chest. She was scowling at him, but this time the scowl wasn't as scary as it had been _last_ time.

Last time the suit had been see-through.

_This time_ the suit was just tight and low cut. And maybe a sexy sort of unitard. He had covered up all her 'womanly areas' (really, Capsicle, really) and been more modest this time!

Steve would probably reject it. Dayne, the lovely and scowling woman across from him, might not reject it if he could actually get her to try the thing on. The last idea, which had been superior if he did say so himself (and he did), had immediately had Cap's panties in a twist, but after Dayne had seen how _red_ Cap got she had gone to try it on.

It was always going to be a sad day to remember. Dayne had gotten the suit on, but Steve had rushed in (with a hand over his eyes) to make sure she wouldn't come out from the bedroom to show everyone. It wasn't just Tony disappointed, either, Clint was still lamenting their loss as well.

Tony raised a brow at the witch and picked up the suit, dangling it from his hands playfully. The thing actually had some weight to it, since it was made of the same material Cap's suit was made of. It really would protect _some_ of her body.

"You know you want to try it on."

Dayne sighed and shook her head, a grin slowly forming. "I do. Steve is going to yell at you."

"I think not, my dear," he teased, offering her the suit. She took it from him, her grin widening. He picked up the special knee-high boots he had made for her. They were a dark green, like her suit, with silver accents. The suit also had silver accents, and a snake going up the side of it. He _had_ listened to her stories of her times at school, contrary to popular belief (cough, Captain Know-It-All).

She took the boots, chuckling. "You know me so well. My favorite colors."

"As if," he snorted, rolling his eyes, "You told me you like purple but too bad, Hawkeye already wears the purple in this house."

"So you put me in the skimpiest suit you could and made it the color of the 'Evil' house of my school."

"Yes," he nodded. It was simple.

But, in reality, the reasons for making a skimpy outfit for her weren't that simple.

Tony was forever pushing buttons, it was just in his nature. So, because he couldn't really help himself, he wanted to push the buttons of two people at once. Cap was obvious. Steve was a prude and he needed to wake up and see that he had a _very_ beautiful woman with a great body just waiting for him.

Except that woman had also been raped by more men then he cared to think about too recently to be comfortable with.

So, the second person he was pushing the buttons of:

Dayne.

He wanted to see if she was _really_ okay. He was a genius, but it didn't take a genius to see that before her coma she had been royally _fucked up._ Now, suddenly awake and happy, he really wanted to see if she was functioning well again. (Or as well as anyone on their Team could be. They were all pretty crazy.)

Call him an asshole (like he hadn't heard that before), but he wanted to make sure she could handle the Real World after being so brutally beaten, raped, and kidnapped. Most woman would probably not have even touched the suit he had made or considered putting it on, but he knew their Dayne was alright when she walked out of the bathroom in the thing happy as can be and with a bright grin on her face.

"Can we make one for Cap, next?"

**I know, I'm way late for updating. Really, horribly late. I could tell you why, but some of my reasons for me being this late make me cry every time I think about them. It's that bad, my lovely readers, and I apologize for that. I am still working on my promised one-shot, it's 2/3s of the way done and I did ****_not_**** forget about it. I'm just really stressed out and worried about many things, so it doesn't make writing easy.**

**I know, this is kind of a filler chapter. I just wanted to delve into the characters that I don't talk about as much (because we all know I love Cap by now, right?). I know where I want to go for the next couple chapters, and I really think ya'll will enjoy it. (I hope.)**

**So, sorry again for the very delayed update. I'll try to not let that happen again.**

**Tessa**


	25. Chapter 25

Steve sighed, watching Tony prance around his lab. The man was busy working on what looked like a very complicated and high-tech blender and conversing with JARVIS about things Steve didn't really understand. Bruce was sitting in the corner with his own tablet set across his lap, for all intents and purposes ignoring Tony and his insanity.

"Tony," Steve said, loudly. The music, or what Tony decided was _'music'_, was blaring and it hurt his sensitive ears.

Tony looked at him and grinned, "Cap! Just the man I wanted to see!" Tony practically skipped over to him and clapped his hands. "Dayne thought it would be lovely to add some hidden weapons to her suit, but I really don't know what would be appropriate. I have _ideas_ of course, maybe some prototypes, but you're the one that knows her best!"

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "Don't bring up that... outfit. It is completely inappropriate and-"

"Oh hush," Tony interrupted, rolling his eyes, "She likes it, isn't that all that matters? Luna approved, too."

"Luna has questionable tastes in fashion at times," Steve said, sending a glance at Bruce, "Not to be offensive, Dr. Banner."

Bruce grinned slightly, "I don't take offence to true statements."

Tony sighed, dramatically, and walked over to his desk. "We are getting off topic here, people! Steve, do you think Dayne is trained in dagger throwing? I forgot to ask her. Oh, maybe she would like a gun...? Natasha could teach her some things. Magic bullets?"

"Tony, I don't think giving Dayne a gun full of magic bullets would be a good idea," Steve said, "Anyways, I came to ask for some help."

Tony grinned at him, his eyes wide, "Help from me? What _kind_ of help?"

Steve pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Tony. "Got any ideas?"

* * *

Dayne yawned, stretching slowly. She opened her eyes and looked around, rolling over in the large bed Steve and her shared. Except that Steve wasn't there with her right now and she wasn't really too worried about that. He always got up earlier then her, which meant she gave herself title of 'Queen of the Bed' and rolled around her Kingdom at her leisure.

If certain people would just stop knocking on her door.

"My Queen," Luna's dreamy voice said from the other side of the door, "May I enter into the Kingdom?"

"Only if you brought tea," she replied, grinning. Luna gracefully pranced into the room, her neon orange and yellow dress fluttering around her in an entirely too bright manner.

"I always have offerings of tea for her Majesty."

"Who said Dayne was Queen?" Clint asked, popping his head into the room. He pouted when he saw Dayne dressed in a long sleep shirt. "Damn, today is not my lucky day."

"Her Majesty orders Clint Barton to stop trying to see her naked," Dayne replied, sitting straight and crossing her arms over her chest. "It is not becoming for a warrior such as himself."

"Clint Barton is never 'becoming' of anything," Clint grinned, entering the room completely and closing the door after himself. "Steve sent me, he has a surprise that I am to give to you."

"What would that be?" Dayne took the mug of tea that Luna offered her, smiling.

Clint handed her a long box that he held at his side, "He wouldn't let Tony choose the outfit, be thankful for that."

"Outfit?" Dayne opened the box and pushed the tissue paper out of it to see what was being hidden. She gasped, slowly pulling the dress out of its confines while standing up. "Oh Merlin..."

The dress was made of the finest silk she had ever seen in her life. It was a soft lilac color with a white ribbon tied around the waist. It was strapless, to her surprise, but a Sticking Charm would keep it in place easily.

"This is the most beautiful dress I have ever had the pleasure to receive," she murmured, smiling happily. She looked at Clint, resisting the urge to hug the dress close. "Why did he get me this?"

"He has plans for you today," Clint replied, "The first involves a gift that Natasha is supposed to bring any minute now."

There was a soft knock on the door before Natasha entered the room, holding another long box. "Delivery," she teased, taking Dayne's dress before handing her the new box.

"Is it my birthday? Did I somehow miss the date?" Dayne grinned, opening the box carefully and finding something she was quite familiar with inside. _Riding clothes._ "Luna, it isn't my birthday, right? And it isn't time for Chirstmas... JARVIS, what is today's date?"

"October twenty-third, Miss Black," the AI responded.

"It's not even Halloween, what is this?" she asked, confused. "Is there a new American holiday I didn't know about?"

"Just shut up, drink your tea, and get dressed," Natasha said, chuckling. "Stark says you have an hour before the limo takes you to Steve."

* * *

Dayne stepped out of the limo and looked at the large barn in front of her excitedly. She walked into the barn, looking around for Steve. If he was dressed like she was then she couldn't wait to see his arse in tight riding breeches.

"There you are, right on time." came a voice behind her, and Dayne turned to smile brightly at her handsome Super Soldier, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Tony was quite adamant that I arrive on time. I was a little worried when he kept cackling madly," she replied, walking up and wrapping her arms around the tall man. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, chuckling.

"Tony likes to make people worry for his sanity, love." He hugged her back before letting go and grabbing her hand. "Come on, the horses are waiting in the arena."

As Steve turned to lead her to the arena she took a good look at his arse and grinned. _Yup, breeches look great on him._

Everything looked great on him, if she was being honest with herself.

"I didn't know you knew how to ride," she said, walking alongside him. Her nerves were almost buzzing with excitement, she hadn't been riding in years.

"I didn't know _you_ were a rider until Clint told me so," he smiled down at her, squeezing her hand. "When he told me I thought it would be nice if you could maybe give me some pointers so we could ride together."

"So you _don't_ know how to ride?"

"Hardly," he admitted, chuckling. "Are you going to change that?"

"Yes, yes I am." She grinned up at him before turning to the horses hitched right outside the large, indoor arena. She covered her mouth with one hand, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, _Steve._"

She felt his hands land on her shoulders as he started to guide her towards the large, _butterscotch colored mare_ that was looking right at her. She sniffled and reached up to touch the mare's neck. "Steve, she looks just like my Butterscotch."

"I know," he murmured gently, kissing her cheek. "Your Aunt Narcissa helped me find her. She's a granddaughter to your mare."

"What's her name?" Dayne whispered, letting the mare sniff her. She blew into the mare's nose lightly, smiling.

"Her name is Sunny," Steve answered, chuckling when the mare snorted right into Dayne's face. "I have talked to her last owner and she is, and I quote, 'Much smarter than a normal horse and twice as stubborn as a pony.'"

"Sounds like Butterscotch," Dayne laughed, turning towards Steve. "Did the owner agree to let me ride her today?"

"Something like that," Steve agreed, pulling an envelope out of the pocket of his jacket. "This is for you."

Dayne took the envelope and opened it up. She pulled the papers out and looked over them, her eyes growing wide. _He bought her a horse?_

"Oh sweet Merlin, Steve, she's _mine?_"

"Yes."

Dayne grinned and threw her arms around Steve's neck, kissing him passionately. He returned her kiss with just as much passion, holding her up off the ground easily. She pulled away, smiling and a little breathless. "You got me a horse."

"Technically, I got you two. But I was hoping that one of them could be mine to ride."

Dayne grinned and let go of him to go and look at the other horse hitched right next to Sunny. "Well, he's definitely tall enough."

And he was. The gelding was almost as tall as Steve himself, and he was clearly strong. He was a nice, red chestnut color with white stockings. He had a long white blaze down his face, and large, intelligent eyes. He was calmly standing next to Sunny and she could tell he was a steady kind of horse. Unlike Sunny, who she could tell would be just like her Butterscotch.

"What's his name?"

"Big Red," Steve said, chuckling. "He is related to a racehorse named Secretariat."

"That's a very good line of horses," Dayne murmured, running her hands down Red's legs. "Secretariat was one of the best racehorses of all time, and probably still is."

"That's what Bruce told me," Steve admitted, watching her inspect both horses with her hands. "He helped me find a good horse."

"Bruce rides?"

"He said he used to every once in a while. He likes horses and is surprisingly knowledgeable about them."

Dayne straightened up from checking Sunny's hooves and smiled happily. "They're already tacked up and I hate to let such wonderful horses just stand around. It's time to ride, dear Captain."

* * *

"It's not fair how _good_ you are at everything," Dayne teased, pulling Sunny's tack off.

"I'm sorry that I learn quickly?" Steve questioned, pulling Red's tack off. They had the two horses in cross ties and were quickly taking the saddles and bridles off so they could groom.

"Learn quickly? That's what you're calling it? More like you just are _instinctively_ good at _everything._" Dayne grinned, offering a treat to Sunny. The mare took it daintily, munching it up quickly. Dayne quickly started to groom the mare so that she wouldn't get cold as her sweat started to dry in the crisp fall air.

"I just watched and listened to you," Steve defended, rubbing a curry comb into Red's side. The calm gelding stood with his head held low and his eyes half-closed, the perfect picture of relaxation. "Maybe you are just a great teacher."

"Hardly," Dayne snorted, shaking her head. She couldn't stop _smiling._ "I haven't been riding in years, but it's something you really don't forget. Like riding a broom."

"I've never ridden a broom," Steve deadpanned, looking at her playfully. "Muggle man, remember?"

"Mundane, love, mundane," she said in a snooty voice, grinning. "You are a mundane man."

He laughed and continued grooming Red, shaking his head. "You're ridiculous."

"I take absolutely _no_ offence to that." She finished brushing Sunny and grabbed her nice, new blanket. Along with buying the two horses, Steve had also gotten full sets of tack, blankets, grooming equipment, and the stalls were leased and paid for already. Tony had tried to convince Steve to let him build stalls and an arena in the garage of Stark Tower, but Steve had convinced him that the two equines needed pastures and forests to travel in, not 'dirty city streets'.

Dayne finished buckling the blanket onto Sunny and led her into her large box stall, with a warm smile on her face. She offered the mare another treat and patted her on the neck before leaving the stall and closing the door behind her. "Do you need any help with Red's blanket?"

"I think I've got it," Steve replied, already unclipping Red from the cross ties. "Thank you, love."

She watched contently as he put Red away and spoiled him with treats before walking over to her. She grabbed his hand and walked with him outside of the large barn, a limo already waiting for them.

"So, that dress you got me..." she started, looking up at him, "It's beautiful, but what am I supposed to wear it to?"

"I would like if you wore it to dinner tonight," he said, helping her into the limo. "If you'll go with me."

"Of course I will," she sat down and patted the spot next to her. "Can I know where you're taking me to?"

"That's classified information, Miss Black," he teased, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "I just need you ready by six."

* * *

"You look beautiful, Pretty Day," Luna murmured, helping Dayne into her heels. "Like a bright ray on sunrise chasing away the Nargles."

"Thank you, Moon," Dayne said, nervous. "Did you apply charms to my dress? I don't want to stain it. Or rip it. Or hurt it. Oh Merlin, you did make sure I can't hurt it right?"

"You're talking about the dress like it's a live thing," Natasha said, walking up with a thigh holster. "It's not, so stop worrying. I watched Luna put the charms on while you were washing the horse stink off of you."

"You make me feel so much better about myself," Dayne grumbled dryly, rolling her eyes. "Your words are just wonderful poetry to my ears."

Natasha smirked at her, crossing her arms under her bust. "Sarcasm is not becoming for a lady like yourself."

"Don't go sounding like my aunt," Dayne teased, "Next you'll be telling me how to sit and how to hold my _spoon._"

Natasha chuckled, making sure that Dayne's hair was properly secured by the multitude of long, gold pins the assassin had procured. The pins also served as weapons, if anything were to happen. The assassin helped Dayne lift up the long skirt of her dress and attached the thigh holster there, making sure the small Sig Sauer P239 was in place.

"I feel like I'm going to assassinate someone," Dayne joked, looking at herself in the floor-length mirror. Natasha and Luna had applied makeup to her face before letting her put her dress on, making sure the dress wouldn't get smudged (even though Luna had applied charms, Dayne was still worried).

"You would need at least five other weapons on your person," Natasha replied, smiling softly. "And a skimpier dress, in some cases. If your target was a female, though, you would need to wear something less eye catching."

"Are you trying to teach me the ways of the trade, dear Widow?"

"Not at all, my Witch," Natasha said, shaking her head. "To teach you anything I would need to take you far away from here and brainwash you."

"Nice to know," Dayne laughed, walking over to her bed to grab her small clutch. She checked to make sure everything she needed was in it before turning towards her two adopted sisters and smiling nervously. "How do I look?"

"The good Captain will fall even more in love," Luna replied, dreamy. "And if he does not, I will check for wrack spurts."

"Steve won't be able to take his eyes off of you," Natasha said, blunt. "So stop being so stupidly nervous and get out of this room."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Dayne grinned, walking to the bedroom door. She opened it and walked down the hall, steady. She turned the corner and met Steve's eyes, smiling widely.

"You look beautiful," Steve murmured, blushing and smiling back at her. "Absolutely beautiful."

"How sappy," Tony said, holding a glass of a dark colored liquor. "Go, kiddies, your carriage awaits you downstairs."

Bruce came up and offered Dayne a pair of earrings, making her look at him curiously. "Tony and I made them. They have trackers in them and if you are in need of help, just press either one and an alarm will go off in the Tower."

Dayne kissed his cheek, taking the earrings gently. "Thank you, Bruce. Thanks, Tony." She grinned at the billionaire, putting the earrings in. "You two think of everything."

"No, that's my job," Nick Fury said, walking out of the elevator.

Dayne smiled, "Hello, Nick."

"Dayne," he nodded at her and handed her a flat box. "You look lovely."

"High compliments from you, sir," she teased, taking the box. She opened up and snorted with laughter, pulling out the dagger and its thigh sheath. "What is wrong with all of you, don't you know how to properly give a woman gifts? Why all the weapons?"

"Protection," Nick replied simply, his customary scowl on his face. "We aren't letting anyone get you without a damn fight this time."

"We're all more prepared, Nick, especially me," she promised, letting Natasha and Luna help her attach the dagger to her other thigh. Clint wolf whistled playfully, making her laugh.

"Barton, do you need to go to through the sexual harassment class again?" Nick snapped, turning his lone eye on the archer. Clint just grinned, perching himself up on the back of the couch.

"Sir, no, sir!"

"What is this sexual harassment class you speak of?" Thor piped up, leaving the kitchen with three boxes of pop tarts in his large arm. He held one pop tart in his hand, munching it happily. Nick sighed, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head.

"Lady Dayne, I would offer you my dear Mjolnir if she could be lifted by any but me," Thor said, walking up to the woman. "For now, I offer my good will and on my honor you will be safe." Thor winked at her, a wide grin on his face. "And a compliment, Lady: You look more beautiful than Lady Sif with her golden hair and more beautiful than the clear, bright skies of Asgard."

Dayne blushed, taking Thor's hand gently. "Thank you, Thor," she said, deep gratitude in her words.

"You are welcome, Lady Dayne," Thor kissed her forehead gently in a brother-like manner. "Go eat plenty in the name of Odin!"

Dayne laughed and took Steve's arm, smiling up at him. "Now that everyone has armed me with various weapons and technology and honor, are we ready to go?"

"Yes," he replied, smiling. "We have a reservation I really don't want to miss."

"Get going," Nick snapped, sending a slight smirk Dayne's way. "Stay out of trouble, children."

"I'm older then you are, Director," Steve quipped before the elevator doors closed, much to Dayne's amusement.

"Wow, Captain Steven Rogers actually talked back to his higher-up?" She teased, leaning against his side. "I'm pleasantly surprised, Captain."

"I aim to please, my Lady," he murmured, kissing her cheek. "Her Majesty must be kept happy."

Dayne gasped, feigning shock and anger, "Luna told you? Why, that barmy twit!"

Steve laughed, hugging her gently. "I think it's cute."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, hugging him back before taking a step away as the elevator doors opened. They stepped out of the elevator and made their way over to the limo, Steve taking her hand and carefully helping her into the low vehicle. Happy, their gracious driver for the night, was on his way as soon as Steve got in and closed the door.

The limo ride wasn't very long, even with New York traffic, and Dayne was happy to just talk to Steve the whole ride. He asked about her afternoon training sessions Natasha had started up for her and about the stories Thor told her of Asgard. Dayne was eager to learn about Thor's world and his culture, and Thor was more than eager to teach someone about it.

The limo came to a stop in front of a very tastefully decorated restaurant in downtown New York and Steve carefully helped Dayne out of the car, smiling at her. She smiled back and let herself be led into the fancy building, looking around at the marble pillars and white and black curtains and decorations.

"This place looks extremely expensive. A place my Aunt would completely approve of."

"I aim to please your Aunt," Steve teased, giving the hostess his name for the reservation. They were led to a very private and quiet booth at the back of the restaurant, much to Dayne's pleasure. She could openly talk to Steve and not worry about the very rich old women who were sending glares her way. She held herself proudly, never one to quiver at the wrinkled facade of a grumpy older woman.

"Everyone aims to please my Aunt," she replied, taking a seat gracefully. "Even my _Aunt_ aims to please my Aunt. It's a complicated relationship she has with herself."

"Sounds like it," Steve murmured, looking at the menu. She glanced at him, her own menu opened, and grinned when he met her eyes. He grinned back, reaching out to take one of her hands.

"So I'm very happy to be out and about with you, but what's the occasion today? Gifts, outings, dinner... I feel spoiled." She glanced down at her menu, reading over the dinner items. "Very spoiled. This place really is somewhere my Aunt would come to with these prices."

"I have backpay," he said, shrugging. "I can afford to spoil you." He blushed suddenly, biting his lip in an almost shy manner. "I grew up without money and I never really knew about the richer side of things. Can't I experience the expensive things with the woman I love?"

"You can," she assured, "But have you forgotten that I grew up rich? You remind me that you, for all intents and purposes, were poor as dirt and sometimes I feel terrible."

"That is not my intention," he frowned, shaking his head. "The only reason I want to take you to nice places is because I believe you deserve it."

"If anyone deserves it it's _you_, Steve," she said softly, kissing the back of his hand lightly. "I'm more than happy to go to nice places with you. I have a few tricks up my sleeves, I can show you new things."

"Good." He nodded and smiled, "Now, what are you getting for dinner?"

She chuckled, "I think the filet sounds wonderful as long as it's rare. But the tuna sounds wonderful, too."

"Get whatever you like," he said, sitting back slightly when the waitress came up. "But you better order quick." He finished with a light, teasing tone.

She laughed and they both ordered their dinner. The waitress was extremely professional and except for a slight blush she didn't flirt with Steve or act rude to Dayne, which put the woman in good light in Dayne's mind.

"She deserves a big tip," Dayne whispered when the waitress walked away to put the orders in.

"Already planning on it," Steve agreed.

The two talked quietly until their food came, Dayne nudging Steve's foot with her own under the table every so often. He chuckled each time she did and nudged back, playing with her fingers. When the food arrived they ate and complimented the food, which was perfectly cooked and seasoned.

"I have an important question for you," Steve said over a chocolate cake desert, looking nervous.

"No, I didn't dye all of Tony's white band shirts pink," she replied, "That was Natasha."

Steve laughed, shaking his head. "I don't want to know. No, I have a more important question."

Dayne watched curiously as Steve got out of his seat and sank down to one knee in front of her. She gaped, her eyes wide and a bright flush on her cheeks.

"_Steve-_"

"Dayne Aquila Black, I love you more than anything," Steve said, pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket. "I want to start a life with you and be with you forever. I want to grow old and have a million grandchildren and great grandchildren. Dayne,-" he paused, opening the box slowly. "Will you marry me?"

**Okay, so this is finally done. Pretty sure it's my longest chapter to date. I'm really sorry for the continued delays in my updating, school is about to end and the essays, oh my goddess... The essays are killing me. Work is, too, on the weekends. I have no time to breathe anymore!**

**Sorry to you all that reviewed and that I didn't reply to yet, I'm so tired by the time I check my email that I just give up on life and fall asleep. Please review, the one-shot is up right after this chapter! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

_"Dayne Aquila Black, I love you more than anything," Steve said, pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket. "I want to start a life with you and be with you forever. I want to grow old and have a million grandchildren and great grandchildren. Dayne,-" he paused, opening the box slowly. "Will you marry me?"_

Dayne just stared down at Steve in shock, _Will you marry me?_ echoing about in her head over and over like some silly mantra. Did he really…? Oh, but he did. And the poor man was still on one knee looking at her with his baby blue eyes and his perfect blonde hair. He was _perfect._ She wasn't, but that didn't seem to matter to him. Her imperfections seemed to draw him closer.

Dayne slowly kneeled down in front of Steve, noticing the slow start of panic and rejection filling his eyes the longer she didn't reply. But she was speechless, absolutely speechless. How were lips and tongue able to form words again?

_Just say yes, you silly child._ A voice in her head that sounded exactly like Severus said, entirely exasperated with her.

"Steve," she whispered, finally finding her voice, "Oh Merlin, Steve, yes I'll marry you."

And then, to Steve's bewilderment, she started crying. Actually, she didn't really know where the tears were coming from or why, but she chocked it up to being an emotional woman. She was kissing him then, cupping his face in her hands and smiling against his lips. "I love you."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you, too."

She kissed him again, not caring that they were in the middle of a very high end restaurant, not caring that she was probably smearing lipstick on his face. She was so _happy_. "I want to go home," she whispered, her voice husky. "Now."

Dayne felt Steve shiver as he stood up, bringing her up with him, and placing a large amount of cash on the table. They left the restaurant to go back out to the limo and Dayne couldn't resist, she grabbed his butt. He yelped slightly, making her grin. Happy opened the door for them with a small smirk, shaking his head. _He's probably seen Tony do worse_, Dayne thought as she carefully slipped into Steve's lap after he sat down. The witch started to slowly kiss down his neck, nibbling every other kiss and slowly running her hands down his strong back.

"You are going to drive me mad," he murmured, grabbing her hips and angling his head to give her more access. He shivered when she nibbled a particularly sensitive spot, pulling her closer.

"If this is madness then I shall aim to keep you in this state for a while." She kissed him deeply and he reciprocated eagerly, nipping her lower lip teasingly.

The ride back went by quicker than the ride _to_ the restaurant but Dayne was getting impatient and she wanted _more._ Once the limo was parked Dayne quickly pulled Steve out and towards the elevator. "Thanks, Happy!" She called over her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. She pushed Steve up against the elevator wall and kissed him again, sighing against his lips.

"I love you, _fiancée_ of mine," she said softly, tugging his dress shirt to get in un-tucked from his pants. She slipped her hands up underneath to feel her way along his abdominal muscles, scratching at the skin lightly. He groaned, tipping his head down to suck at her pale neck.

"I love you to, my dear witch." When the doors opened Steve swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style to their bedroom, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dark with desire. He set her down on the bed and helped her remove her heels before toeing his own shoes off.

Dayne stood, turning Steve so his back was towards the bed and slowly pushing him down onto it. "I want you."

He looked up at her, his fringe falling into his eyes and his expression soft and full of love. "Dayne, are you _sure_?"

Dayne smiled, struck by how _wonderful_ _Steve was_. His lust was obvious, but he refused to push her beyond her limits and she loved him more for it. Months ago she would have said no, no she wasn't ready. But now… now she had a man that she loved more than she could express and she had a supportive family behind her. Dayne had problems, that much was true, but with Severus's and everyone's help her problems didn't cripple her.

She was ready. She whispered a spell and her dress slowly unzipped and fell to the floor in a silk pool. Steve slowly admired her from head to toe and she was thankful for Natasha's foresight to pick out attractive lingerie for her to wear. The blue lace left not much to the imagination, but it was very sexy.

Dayne straddled the super soldier's lap and worked on freeing him of his upper layers, kissing each patch of skin she exposed. He moaned when she decided to kiss a sensitive nipple, making her smirk. He flipped them suddenly and kneeled above her, his knees by her hips and his hands by her head. He leaned down to kiss her passionately and she returned it, making small sounds of pleasure.

"You forgot to close your bedroom door!" Clint's voice suddenly yelled before their door was slammed shut and he was heard laughing with glee. Dayne just grinned, looking at the embarrassed expression on her fiancée's face.

"He just… oh god, he saw you practically naked and me on top of you and…" Dayne laughed, placing her hand over Steve's mouth.

"We weren't doing much, dear one. Don't worry about it." She removed her hand and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Now… where were we?"

* * *

Dayne emerged from the bedroom before Steve the next morning, yawning and scratching her head. Her hair was a mess and she was sore, but she was _happy._ She had managed to wear out her super soldier man, so much so that he was still sleeping and missing his morning workout.

"Oh, look who's joining us," Tony teased gleefully, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a tablet of his in the other. "Sleeping Beauty. Or how about The Loud One?"

Dayne grinned and blushed, stretching her arms up above her head slowly. "Don't sound so jealous, Tony."

"Me? Jealous?" Tony snorted, looking at some sort of schematics on his tablet. "Puh-lease, I get sex whenever I want it. All the time."

"You mean when you aren't spending days and days in your lab?" Clint replied, watching Bruce and Luna cook everyone breakfast. Natasha was perched on a bar stool, finished the daily crossword puzzle.

"Or getting into fights with Pepper about papers you haven't signed?" Dayne added.

"Or finding new ways to torture us all?" Natasha quipped, her voice dry and emotionless. Dayne laughed, walking over and giving the redhead a hug.

"Or that," Dayne said, kissing the other woman on the cheek. "The underwear was a good choice," she whispered playfully. "Thank you."

Natasha smirked, sending her a quick wink. Thor lumbered into the kitchen and grabbed Dayne up, hugging her.

"Lady Dayne! Are you and the Captain done copulating now?" He set her back down as she started laughing, hugging the large man back.

"For the time being, yes. I'm quite hungry."

"Breakfast is almost done," Luna said, starting to set the table. "I expect the Captain will be out once he smells the bacon Bruce is about to start."

Dayne helped the blonde, getting drinks for everyone. "He loves bacon."

"Everyone loves bacon," Clint replied, trying to steal a piece of toast. Luna smacked his hand while smiling dreamily, which had a strangely frightening affect. Clint backed away and hid behind Dayne, much to the witch's amusement.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Steve mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, his voice rough with sleep and only wearing a pair of flannel sleep pants. Dayne smiled lovingly at him, going over and reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes.

"Bruce and Luna are almost done, love. Can you last a bit longer?"

Steve's stomach grumbled loudly and he blushed. "Yeah, as long as my stomach doesn't try to eat itself."

"I'm sure you'll last." Dayne kissed his nose lightly, ignoring the gagging sounds Clint and Tony were making.

"All ready," Luna sang, levitating plates to the table effortlessly. Everyone took a seat and served themselves, thanking Luna and Bruce. Thor and Steve ate like they hadn't eaten in weeks and Clint ate almost as much.

"Where do men put it all?" Dayne complained, eating a piece of toast. "I mean… _Look_ at them. Even Clint."

"All men have four stomachs. Like cows." Natasha muttered, much to Dayne and Luna's amusement. Bruce grinned, shaking his head.

"Did you just call me a cow?" Clint gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Of course not," the redhead replied sweetly, eating a banana slice. "I would never call you such a thing."

Dayne chuckled, shaking her head. _This was her family now. And she loved them._

**I'm sorry my loyal readers and reviewers for the loooong wait. My laptop broke beyond any sort of repair and I've had the most… ****_unusual_**** couple of months. I can't even begin to explain it to you all. But anyways, I am back! I am proud of this silly story and I plan on continuing it. I might end up doing a sequel, if all goes well. **

**Anyways, this chapter is unbeta'd. I didn't have the chance to ask my beta if she still wants to be my beta and I wanted to just get this posted for you all. I have some pretty cool plans for the next chapter. I did say the date was October 23****rd**** in the last chapter did I not? You know what lovely, very American holiday comes at the end of October…? Yes.**


End file.
